


Bilocation

by luffy5511



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aternative Universe, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 先婚后爱, 小言, 超自然元素
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffy5511/pseuds/luffy5511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是一名出色的神经外科医生，因为某些神奇的原因必须要嫁给Jared，一个直到直布罗陀海峡的富豪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Hey，Calvin，Look at me。”

他抬眸看上去，一双透绿的眼睛正温和平静地注视着他，仿佛他是整间手术室里唯一值得关注的点。Calvin是一个14岁的中学生，处在懵懂无知却又自认为自己懂得一切的年纪。他曾经以为人生是波澜不惊地成年、工作、娶妻，直到有一天他忽然倒在地上人事不省。

Dr.Ackles告诉他，他的脑子里长了个肿瘤，不仅会让他突然晕眩，还压迫到了他的语言中枢系统，所以他们必须得做手术把肿瘤切除。妈妈害怕得不行，却还是一直轻声安慰他，说Dr.Ackles是全美最厉害的神经外科医生之一，做这种手术的成功率很高。

事实上，Calvin并不怕。他在看到Dr.Ackles的第一眼就感到无与伦比的安心，不止是因为这个男人不俗的相貌和远播在外的名声，还因为他身上那种沉静而温柔的气质。

现在，Dr.Ackles准备在他完全清醒的情况下做开颅手术，因为他必须得确认切下去的每一刀都没有伤到他的语言中枢系统。

“那么，Calvin，你有什么兴趣爱好吗？”Dr.Ackles的声音低沉地在他耳边响起，在他提问的时刻，Calvin无法再去乱想医生究竟在他的脑袋里干什么，而是不经思考般地说起自己的特长：“我擅长拼字游戏，不久之后就要代表学校去参加纽约市的拼字比赛。”

“哇哦，那你一定知道很多词，让我来考考你好吗？” Dr.Ackles诱人的嗓音说出一个个医学名词：etiology，pathogenesis，amyloidosis……

Calvin不由得为自己的词汇量感到自豪，他总是能一个字母不漏地拼出Dr.Ackles出的题目，然后得到一句十足真心的夸赞。

“你做得真的很不错，Calvin。下面我们来个难一点的，hyperosteogeny。”

骨质增生，Calvin保证自己知道这个，“H-Y-P…H-Y…H…”他着急起来，但无论他怎么努力，都没办法发出后面的音。他隐约听见Dr.Ackles在低声嘱咐旁边的实习医生：“标记这个地方，我得退出来一点。”

他知道手术刀正在他的脑袋里动作，可他更害怕的是无法拼出词语，恐惧让他的发音听上去尖锐了一些。

“Calm down，Calvin，我相信你可以的，来，再拼一遍hyperosteogeny。” Dr.Ackles沉稳的声线有安抚人心的力量，尽管过程仍旧不顺利，但Calvin还是努力地发音。在旁边做一助的实习医生Danneel Harris惊叹于Ackles在危机时刻的冷静和手上动作，不禁在心里暗暗期待，要是她也能成为像Dr.Ackles这么优秀的外科医生就好了。

“H-Y-P-E-R-O-S-T-E-O-G-E-N-Y。”

Dr.Ackles立刻送上了夸奖，也适时提醒Danneel在正确的位置做上标记。

从手术室里被推出来时，Calvin一时之间还有些反应不过来，妈妈的哭泣声从他的身前传来，Dr.Ackles略显疲惫地告诉他的亲人，手术非常成功。等到他被推进病房时，Dr.Harris建议他好好休息一阵，他却忍不住追问：“Dr.Ackles还会来吗？”

“会的，Dr.Ackles习惯在下班前再次确认病人的情况。”

自从来到纽约哥伦比亚医院实习，Danneel便开始习惯于这种场面。没错，他们的明星医生Jensen Ackles是主任从约翰霍普金斯医院花大价钱挖过来的，不仅业务能力在业内首屈一指，就连长相都连续8年在医学八卦圈里被评为榜首，更不用说他对待病人时敬业温和的态度，和他显赫的家学背景——他来自于一手创立出Ackles颅内显微解剖法的Ackles家族，自上大学起就是约翰霍普金斯医学院的宠儿，提前毕业以后更是有数不清的医院和机构想要挖他，无数的研究项目资助等着被他挑选。

也许上帝格外偏爱Jensen Ackles，就在上个月，医院的某个实习医生在《华尔街日报》上看见了他的名字，其内容荒诞离谱，令人难以置信，说是他们的Dr.Ackles竟然已经和Padalecki家族的二少爷订婚，不日将举行婚礼。前去主治医生办公室求证的人都快把门槛踏破，得到的却是Jensen平静的回复：是的，我就要结婚了。是的，和一个男人。

Ackles家族在业内再声名显赫，也比不上Padalecki家的壕气冲天，不少人在心里默默地把此事归为Dr.Ackles傍上金龟婿的标准答案，当做茶余饭后的谈资来消遣。

Jensen果然在即将下班的时间来到Calvin的病房里，先是询问了Danneel一系列身体数据，接着又陪他玩了会儿拼字游戏。Calvin非常不希望Jensen离开，而青少年表达自己感情的方式又是那么直白：“Dr.Ackles，你有女朋友吗？”

Jensen朝他笑笑，一种仿佛来源于羞涩的不自然神情显露在他脸上，“我有未婚夫了。”

“Oh，真可惜。你一定很爱他对吧？”Calvin的问话令旁边照顾他的母亲感到慌乱，她不住向Jensen道歉，反而得到Jensen沉稳的安慰。当他离开这个病房时，Calvin的母亲还在絮絮叨叨地教育自家儿子，而Jensen却大大地松了口气。他走出医院时有些茫然，过了好一会儿才反应过来自己今天并不需要参与Padalecki家的聚会，也不需要和Jared一起共进晚餐，他可以回到小小的公寓里，把自己摊在柔软的毯子上，安静地休息。

他滑开手机，再次阅读了一遍Jared发过来的短信：[Jensen，我今晚要和Nancy去看电影，没办法来接你，自己注意按时吃饭。]

Jensen长呼出一口气，迈步朝最近的超市走去。在开车回家以前，他终于可以去超市采购些食材，做些普通而有家乡味道的食物。

刚把钥匙插进锁孔里，Jensen就听见凄厉的汪汪声，他家的狗狗又开始撒娇了。

“安静，Jay，不要扑到我身上来。”Jensen打开门的同时后退一步，反手按下日光灯的开关，一眼就看见双腿抬起，可怜兮兮望向他的大金毛。

那是他在研究生期间捡到的一只金毛寻回犬，每次Jensen出去上课或者上班，它都会撕心裂肺地汪汪叫，等到Jensen归来，它又会多年不见一般把他扑倒在地。Jensen曾经尝试过在出门后把它交给Chris照顾，但不知道为什么，Jay和Chris总是非常不对盘。

Jensen把买回来的日用品和食材都归置好，而他的金毛在这期间则牢牢地跟住他，在他腿边欢快地摇尾巴。当油滋滋冒着香气的牛排开煎时，Jay更是忍不住跳起来用它热乎乎的舌头舔舐Jensen的手。

“Bad boy，Jay，我说过不能在我做饭的时候舔我。”Jensen拍拍它的脑袋，边煎牛排边嘱咐他：“等到结婚以后，我们会搬进曼哈顿的大房子里，你必须得乖乖的，不能惹Jared生气。”

Jay的尾巴僵在半空中，身体也没精打采地趴了下去，发出呜呜的低叫声。Jensen对自家狗狗的这种状况很担心，从第一次见到Jared开始，Jay就表现出极大的敌意，每次Jensen一不注意，它都会伏在他的身前朝Jared狂吠。Jensen自己也不想搬到冷冷清清的大房子里住，以他自己的收入本来也可以在富人区买栋豪宅，可是Jensen就喜欢住小小的公寓，和他的Jay待在一起。

从Jared的祖父去世那天起，一切都脱离了Jensen的控制，他莫名其妙有了一个婚约，要和一个素不相识的人结婚，还必须得搬离自己的小窝——就连这一部分都写在Jared祖父的遗嘱里。作为一个“叛逆”的儿子，他在关键时刻被召回家，替已经订婚的Mac挡掉了这门荒唐的婚事。

“汪汪！汪汪汪！”Jay使劲叫唤着，唤回了Jensen的注意力，他捞出稍微有些烤焦的牛排，端到桌上给自家爱吃熟食的怪狗狗。对了，等搬到Jared家里，他也不可能再让Jay上桌吃饭了。想到这个，Jensen觉得让它偶尔把自己扑倒一下也不是那么难以接受了。

Jensen的生活很单调，每天都有动不完的手术，见不完的病人和挡不完的桃花。这天，在他又拒绝一个趁着检查摸他手的病人以后，Jared忽然打电话说要来接他，因为明天的婚礼礼服出了点问题，需要去调整。

“你方便早点下班吗？”

“唔，我可以安排他们……我是说，当然没问题。”Jensen挂掉电话，再次为自己的表达能力感到捉急。他似乎特别不懂得该如何跟Jared相处。有时候他也会安慰自己，忽然跟一个素不相识的人确立婚姻关系当然会紧张。可Jared却表现得相当自然，不论是跟他说“我们可以各自谈各自的恋爱，不必在乎这层关系”，还是时不时地跑来医院接他，显得很恩爱的样子。

“再见，Dr.Ackles！”结束完36小时工作却还活力满满的Danneel在医院门口和Jensen告别，她余光瞥见有个身材高大的帅哥倚靠在一台宾利旁边，笑容灿烂地朝Jensen挥手。

哇哦，这一定是Jensen的未婚夫了。她相信如果那些午餐时妄加议论的护士们看见Jared的真人，一定会推翻先前Jensen钓金龟婿的答案，转而认为他是外貌协会的成员。

“Tough day，ah ha？”Jared绅士地替他打开车门，当Jensen经过他的身边时，闻到了一股女人的香水味，可能是Nancy吧。

Jensen明白他该为此伤心，可面对一个你甚至不知道他喜欢的球队是什么的人，伤心这种情绪实在过于夸张。Jared在去往定制礼服店的一路上点评华尔街的最新动向，而对此一窍不通的Jensen只能随口附和一句。他感到有些无聊，望向窗外开始飘雨的天空，忍不住担心他家的Jay会不会忍饥挨饿，或者等不到他回去而开始狂躁地汪汪，那样的话，邻居的Black先生又该来抗议了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“听着，Jay，你不能进到礼堂里。”Jensen蹲在化妆间里，试图跟自家狗狗讲道理，而Chris在一旁表情怪异地看着他。

“说真的，Jen，你不能指望它理解这一切。它是比一般的狗狗要聪明，可那也仅限于狗狗的聪明，没办法理解结婚是什么。你需要做的只是用狗链子把它拴起来，扔在这儿，等婚礼结束后让你的妹妹或者谁帮你领回去。”

Jay朝Chris凶狠地汪了两声，还狂乱地甩了甩一头棕毛，似乎是在表达它有多不喜欢狗链束缚自己的脖子。Jensen和它大眼瞪小眼地对峙一会儿，最终无可奈何地决定采纳Chris的建议。也许他不该让Jay这么任性，毕竟婚礼以后，他们还要和Jared搬到一起，总不能让那个华尔街的骄子也来迁就他的狗狗。

被拴在柱子上的Jay十分可怜地朝远去的Jensen嚎叫，但被司仪催促的Jensen没有时间再去安抚它的心情，只能匆匆离开。

在礼台另一侧远远看见Jensen的Jared一愣。

首先映入他眼帘的是一条优美的曲线，平时被掩藏在松垮的外套和宽大的裤子下，他发誓如果有世界翘臀先生比赛的话，Jensen一定能拔得头筹。随着他们一步一步踏上阶梯，Jensen短短的暗金色头发，让人一见即难以忘怀的绿眼睛，散落在鼻梁两侧的雀斑和丰润的红唇一一呈现在Jared的眼前。

他忍不住走神。

Jensen很漂亮，Jared在见他的第一眼就知道。如果他不是一个男人，也许Jared会考虑好好地和他发展一段关系，光是冲着他的长相。可惜的是Jared并不喜欢阴茎，而且在他和Jensen多接触两次以后，就发现他的性格非常无聊。Jensen常常会发呆想自己的事情，和他说话很少会得到有趣的回复；Jensen的工作总是很忙，有时候会在医院待48个小时，就算Jared因为想看到他那张漂亮的脸，而邀请他共进晚餐，也会因为无休止的等待而厌烦。

还有Jensen那只讨厌的狗，每次看到他就汪汪汪叫个不停。Jared真的非常喜欢小动物，特别是狗狗。但那只狗不同，Jared很难说服自己爱它。而且Jensen竟然给它取名叫Jay，正好和朋友们叫Jared的昵称相重合。

幸亏Jensen很明事理，同意让Jared自由交往女朋友，否则他真不知道自己会做出什么把老头子从地底下气出来的事情。这件事本来就是祖父人老昏头，立下一个莫名其妙的遗嘱，说什么必须要和Ackles家的人结婚，而Jared的父母居然深以为然。

和Ackles家族的渊源在Padalecki家不是什么秘密，第一次告诉Jared这其中奥秘的人是Jeff。在祖母的葬礼上，Jeff问他知不知道祖母童年是在哪儿长大的。那时候Jared还在玩泥巴的年纪，听不懂Jeff在说什么。现在回想起来，也许这场婚礼就是对他粗心大意的惩罚。

Jared知道自己和哥哥妹妹不一样，在上中学期间，他做过一次开颅手术。祖父总是怜悯地看着他，摸着他的头说：“Jared以后会好起来的，祖父会让你好起来的。”

Padalecki家族有极为罕见的遗传性脑瘤，也许上帝让他们在战争时代靠投资发家，获得巨额的财富，同时也会取走一些东西。比如Jared的曾祖父、曾曾祖父，都早早地死于遗传性的脑瘤。他们世代就医于Ackles家族，尽管这确实替他们延长了性命，让他们在手术之后得以开枝散叶留下继承人，但这种病有很大程度上的复发危险，而之后重复的手术通常极为不安全。

Jared的祖父是个例外。他在年轻的时候和Ackles家族的一员相爱，此后祖母和他结婚生子，一直照料他的生活，而祖父的病奇迹般地没有复发。在Jared这一代，20%的隔代遗传率倒霉地落到了他的头上，Jensen的父亲Alan Ackles也成为Ackles家族医术的最正统继承人，理所当然，他主刀了Jared的第一次手术。年轻的一代成长到现在，Alan的医术完全被Jensen继承，甚至青出于蓝。

祖父的遗嘱必须遵从，Ackles家拒绝送出已经订婚的小女儿，于是医术高超又出了柜的Jensen成为第一选择。Jared不知道自家老爸做了什么事情让Ackles家心甘情愿地把Jensen拱手让人，既然Jensen自己看起来对这事毫无问题，他也就懒得深究。

从中学时期的开颅手术结束后，Jared就懂得要享受人生。既然他的病不知道什么时候会复发，那么在一切都还没发生之前，他会快乐地活着。单看华尔街时期的Jared，你绝对想象不到他在高中时因为病痛的折磨经历了怎样的抑郁时光。

所以Jared学会了放宽心，对什么事物都抱有开放的态度，包括这可有可无的婚姻。

主持人提醒他们交换婚戒时，Jared才回过神来，拿起Chad递过来的对戒套在Jensen的手指上。只是下一个环节让他苦恼了很久。此前他甚至想过要不要直接取消，但他相信如果自己这样做，Ackles家的人一定会多少有些不满。所以事到如今，Jared不得不暂时抛弃自己的直男成见，搂住Jensen的腰——这触感意外的不错，然后慢慢地、慢慢地触碰他的唇。

蜻蜓点水般的吻让Jared没有体会到什么实感，而台下观礼的观众也不在意两位新人的敷衍了事，反正够身份出席的人都隐约知道这场联姻的实质是什么。

Jensen在婚礼结束后甚至没有心情和家人说话，只想赶快跑回化妆间看看他的大狗怎么样了。Jay趴在浮雕圆柱下，有气无力地呜咽着。Jensen赶紧解开狗链把它抱起来，安抚地顺着它背上的毛。

“Hey，Jensen。”Jared随后进来，在看见被Jensen抱在怀里的Jay时，他微不可见地皱了下眉。大金毛的两只爪子本来扒在Jensen的手臂上，刚刚还安静的它瞬间对着Jared狂吠起来。Jensen尴尬地对Jared说了句抱歉，低头教训自家狗狗：“听着，Jay，如果你继续这样对待Jared，我会把你送到流浪狗之家，让其他爱狗人士接管你。”

事情有时就是这样简单。直到宴会结束，Cliff载着Jared和Jensen回家时，趴在Jensen膝头的Jay都非常安分。Jared感到很诡异，事实上从见到Jay的第一天起他就注意到了，虽然他家的Harley和Sadie也能够听懂人话，但不是像Jensen的狗狗这样，无论说什么都能理解。

搬家公司昨天已经把Jensen的东西全都搬到了这个位于曼哈顿的昂贵联排别墅里，Jared为Jensen准备了单独的房间——作为一个直男，Jared当然认为和男人睡在一起没什么大不了，可Jensen毕竟是个Gay，如果这让他不自在，那么婚前约定就失去了意义。而且在长久的相处里，他们应该都会有各自的需求。

“Jay也有它自己的房间。你说它不喜欢住在狗窝里，而且很聪明懂得自己上卫生间，所以我想它值得一个舒适的房间。”

Jared真的考虑得很周到，Jensen想，如果没有这段把他们强行绑定在一起的婚姻关系，说不定他会很高兴和Jared交个朋友。

“Jay一般都和我睡在一起，但还是谢谢你，真的。”

Jensen真诚的神情和透亮的眼睛让Jared有一瞬的晃神，他不自然地笑笑，说：“这是我该做的，再说，毕竟是我们家一定要你和我结婚，不是吗？你应该恨我的。”

“不，Ackles家也得到了很多。”Jensen低下头，缓慢地抚摸着Jay的头，金毛犬伸出舌头一下一下地舔舐着他的手背，好像在安慰他似的。Jared在短暂的怔愣以后，强迫自己移开眼神。一个男人长这么长一排睫毛也是够古怪的，好看是好看，但Jared没办法想象怎么会有人想拥抱一个身上硬邦邦的同性。凭他对Jensen的观察，能这么久地抱住一只成年的金毛寻回犬，他一定有发达的臂部肌肉。

Jensen和Jared道了晚安，抱着他的狗狗回到房间里。每回洗完澡，Jay都会甩着它的长毛，把Jensen半裸的上身都溅上水珠。可今晚它却异常乖巧，不声不响地任Jensen给它洗完澡，烘干毛，再缩到床上，把前爪搭在Jensen的身前。

“我的Jay不开心对吗？不用担心，我们只是换了个地方住，你看，Jared晚上并不会打扰我们。”Jensen有一搭没一搭地拨弄着Jay的爪子。如果有第三个人在这里，一定会认为他是个忠实的狗奴，不然怎么会发神经和一只狗说这么多话。但Jay确实是Jensen养的第一只狗，在此之前他从未想象过自己会和一只宠物这么亲密。

“汪汪！汪汪汪！”Jay一边叫一边指着床头的闹钟，大大的两只眼睛看上去可怜兮兮的。

Jensen略一思索，问：“你是说白天怎么办？嗯，Jared也要去上班，我会像在公寓里一样替你准备好吃的。”说完这话以后，Jensen发现自家狗狗并不是很开心，它曾经多次试图跟随Jensen去医院，但都以失败告终。谁让它现在长成这么大一只了呢？

“好了，晚安，Jay，明天我还有手术。”Jensen亲了亲狗狗的吻部，关掉床头灯，侧脸陷入了柔软的枕头里。暖烘烘的身体贴近了他，一人一狗的呼吸逐渐平稳，各自沉入梦境之中。


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dr.Ackles是医院里的大忙人。作为神经外科的主治医师，他每天有无数的预约和紧急的手术，加班完全是家常便饭。但Dr.Ackles同时又温柔而好看，在医院里很有人缘，在他结婚的事情传遍整个纽约哥伦比亚医院以前，休息时间送温暖的人数不胜数。

不过还有那么些特殊的人，即便在Jensen结婚以后，还是会时不时送他甜甜圈吃，像是在等着他发胖似的。其中，普外的主治医师Jason大约是最有执行力的。

又到了午餐时间，在玻璃顶的餐厅里，Jason把一盒6个甜甜圈放到Jensen的餐盘前，调侃道：“还吃吗？该不会结婚以后就选择减肥了吧？”

“当然，我需要补充能量，下一个手术可能会动10个小时。”Jensen拿起一个巧克力甜甜圈狼吞虎咽起来，与此同时砰的一声，Chris把餐盘往旁边一放，烦躁地提醒Jason：“不要提结婚的事情，Jared那家伙一看就不是什么好人。Jen，你确定他不会强迫你做什么吗？”

“Ja…d对唔很有礼嗷。”Jensen含糊不清地回答，双颊鼓起朝和他打招呼的外科主任Morgen点点头。Chris对此深表怀疑，但他无法干涉Jensen的决定。他和Jensen在约翰霍普金斯医院时期就一起共事，早就知道这家伙是个固执的人，决定的事情难以更改。他只是心疼Jensen熬到35岁才结婚，还撞上了这么倒霉的形婚。

“既然Jared光明正大地和女人乱来，你也不用客气，找个帅气的男朋友，比如像主任那样的，该上床就上床，不要整天跟你的狗待在一起。”Chris苦口婆心，Jensen却完全被眼前的甜甜圈吸引住，没空回答他。

Jason在旁边呵呵笑，甚至还有心情和Chris开玩笑，“你看Jensen的脸颊多鼓，每次他吃甜甜圈的时候我都想戳他的脸。”

下午1点，被指派给Jensen做一助的实习医生Osric进入手术室，戴上口罩的Dr.Ackles只露出了一双湖绿的眼睛。在手术开始以前，他闭上眼进行短暂的术前冥想，这是外科医生或多或少都有的强迫症。但当Dr.Ackles睁开眼时，他已经变得沉稳而自信，语声坚定：“开始吧。”

手术观摩室里聚集着激动的实习生们，还有对手术感兴趣的医师。

“Dr.Ackles的手是艺术品！”一个实习医生宣布道。  
Danneel则是羡慕嫉妒恨地抱手诅咒和她同在Alona组的Osric，“这小子今天竟然5点就到医院抢病例，是我败了。”

“Well，Well，又是新一轮的Dr.Ackles赞美秀。”

Chris看了一眼坐在自己旁边开玩笑的Jason，手里握着Jensen的手机，相当不耐烦地思考着到底要不要接。来电显示上的“Jared”让他很不爽，但看这已经打来三次的节奏，也许是有什么急事。Jensen不喜欢把手机放在手术室的护士那里，他从不在手术中听电话。而Chris的责任则是帮Jensen挑选出属于“非接不可”的那一类电话，如果有急事再进手术室去通知他。

Chris迫切希望该死的Padalecki不属于这一类。

“Hey，Jensen，谢天谢地你终于接电话了。我和Sandy正准备去长岛度假，你知道的。可是去的路上出了车祸，现在我们在医院的急诊室里，你能下来看看吗？这个医生好像弄不明白Sandy到底出了什么问题。”

Chris还没来得及回答，忽然听见旁边传来Alona略带怒气的声音：“Mr.Padalecki，我说过Dr.Ackles有手术，你不能这样打扰他。而且Miss.McCoy的问题不是一时能够解决的，你不应该——”

“可是她的左手没有知觉了！”Jared的声音很紧张，和Chris以前见他的印象截然不同，大约是因为他在Jensen面前表露出的都是淡淡的礼貌感。不过情况很清楚，既然他还有力气跟他们漂亮的住院医师抬杠，那么车祸应该没有对Jensen名义上的丈夫造成什么伤害。

于是Chris慢慢等他们争论完，缓口气的时候，才说：“我是Christian Kane，Jen在做手术，等他出来，我会把你的话转达给他。”说完他也没等Jared回复，啪的挂掉电话，用冷哼回应Jason好奇的视线。

“你不会转达给Jensen的，对吗？”Jason虽然只和Chris同事2年，却熟知他的脾气。

Chris耸耸肩：“Hell no，我相信Alona能解决他。再说，Jen动完手术出来可能都11点了，如果那个Sandy真的严重到需要他主刀，护士会在布告板上写上这台手术的，不是吗？”

让那个可恶的Padalecki小子急死去吧，如果不是有实习医生在场，Jason都忍不住要为Chris鼓鼓掌了。

当Jensen从手术室里走出来时，Chris和Jason都神色如常，还约他去喝一杯啤酒，却被Jensen婉拒：“Jay等我回去睡觉，今天太晚了。”

总是这个理由，Chris既担心又无奈，在家里等他的明明应该是个大活人才对，都怪Jared Padalecki。

Jensen稍微在休息室里躺了会儿，独自驱车回家。Jared不在家里，按照以往一个月的惯例，可能是宿在女伴家里了，Jensen也没太在意。Jay正坐在沙发上看电视，作为一只狗狗，学会如何操纵遥控板可能足以去申请吉尼斯世界纪录，所以Jensen有嘱咐过它，如果Jared或是钟点工在家里，决不能显露出这么超自然的一面。

Jensen一踏进屋里，嗅觉灵敏的大金毛就立刻从沙发上跳下来，抛弃电视奔向主人。Jensen内心一阵满足，至少有这么一个生物是强烈地依恋着自己的，他不是孤单一个人。

翌日是Jensen的休假日，但是他通常会打电话去医院问问有没有什么需要他主刀的急诊病例。Alona轻描淡写地表示医院一切和平，于是Jensen便惬意地和Jay靠在沙发上看老电影，中午带它去逛宠物超市。在Jensen还是学生的时候，大金毛还对这一项活动很抵触，到现在却已经完全乐于享受逛宠物超市的过程，乖乖地待在它的宠物推车里。

买了一些狗玩具以后，Jensen又突然兴起，带着Jay去公园玩，好试试它的新玩具。喷泉旁的广阔空地上，Jensen蹲着，举起刚拆封的飞盘对大金毛说明：“这是一个甜甜圈形状的飞盘，听售货员介绍说会有巧克力甜甜圈的香味，我们来试试这个，好吗？”

Jay点点头，一双榛绿的大眼睛好像看进了Jensen的心底一样。Jensen揉乱了它的一头狗毛，把飞盘嗖的扔了出去，Jay立刻像离弦的箭一般冲了出去。看着他迎风飘扬的金棕色狗毛，Jensen忍不住哈哈大笑起来，眼角显出浅浅的笑纹。Jay呜汪叫着冲回来，把飞盘叼到Jensen手上，脑袋磨蹭着求夸奖。

一来二去，一人一狗一直在公园里试玩具试到天黑，中途还在长凳上拿出Jensen自制的三明治野餐。和Jay一起回家时，Jensen的脸上都还带着愉快的笑意，他叮嘱自家金毛在进门的地毯上擦擦爪子，才脱鞋穿过门廊，进到客厅。他意外的发现Jared坐在沙发上，电视也没开，脸色阴沉。

“发生什么事了吗？”Jensen疑惑地问。

“看来你今天玩得很开心。”Jared的语气里带着一丝讥讽，他紧紧握住拳头，看向Jensen的眼神中满含怒意，“我的女友Sandy昨天出了车祸，她的手失去了知觉，我想找你，但你却在做手术，然后你今天一天都不在医院。你的同事，Dr.Tai阻止我给你打电话，她说你有重要的病人。可是直到我回来，看见放在桌上的电影碟……Jensen，我以为你能够理解。医生的职责不就是治病救人吗？如果Sandy是和我没有关系的病人，你还会这么懈怠吗？”

Jared的一大堆指责让Jensen反应不过来，他记得Jared的女友应该是Nancy才对。他倒是有说过要和女友去长岛度假，但Jensen并不知道那是一个叫Sandy的新人，更不知道什么出车祸的事情。

“我很抱歉，可是我并不——”

“他们说你是全纽约最好的神经外科医生，那种锁骨下动脉的伪动脉瘤切除术，你做成功的几率最大，别人可能会损害神经，让Sandy失去手臂功能。”Jared僵硬地说，“所以我只能求你，求你暂时放下Sandy和我的事情。我以为你想的也是过两年就结束这段婚姻，不是吗？”

Jensen有些晕乎乎的，连Jay一直在扯他的裤脚他都没注意到。看来Jared脑补能力过强，自动把这一切理解为自己对Sandy的嫉妒。还有一件事可以确定，Jared真的蛮喜欢Sandy，至少他可没有为别的女友说出过“结束婚姻”这种话。

Jensen很累，他为各种各样的事情付出了太多精力，不想再和Jared吵架辩解。所以他点点头，说：“随便吧，我明天会回去上班，如果有必要我会为Sandy动这个手术。”他没有仔细说明，伪动脉瘤有时需要观测几天才能确定究竟是不是真正压迫到了神经。但既然Jared想让他做这个手术，他会去做的，只要他住在这个家里的时候能清清静静的就可以。

回到房间的Jensen倒在床上，双眼无神地望向天花板。Jay跳上来不停地用舌头舔过他的脸颊，湿漉漉的眼睛里泛起了一层水汽。

“不用为我难过，Jay，我不在乎这个，真的。”他抱住狗狗的脖子，把自己埋在松软的长毛里，闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jensen换上白大褂从办公室里出来，挟裹着浑身的怒气穿越走廊，去找另一个办公室里的Chris。后者在看到Jensen冷得覆上一层寒霜的面庞时，本能地暗叫糟糕，呵呵干笑两声，说：“Hi，Jen~”

“Chris，你为什么不告诉我Sandy的事情，我昨晚查通话记录才发现Jared有给我打过电话。”

Chris按住他的肩膀，安抚道：“冷静一点，Jen，Alona应该也通知你了。Morgen主任根据Sandy各项测试的情况已经制定了手术方案，这台手术归他了。你知道的，他可是Jeffery Dean Morgen，在你出名以前他是最棒的，现在也是。”

“我知道主任的能力……可是，你不应该瞒着我这件事。”

Chris叹气，从Jensen低头垂眸的样子，他看出对方气已经消了，忙拉着他坐下，循循善诱：“主任还担心你因为她和Jared的关系，没办法好好做手术，你得承认他的担心有道理，看看你刚才的表情，吓到了多少护士和实习医生。”

只要和Jensen相处日久，就会明白他的毛很好顺。只要不把他逼到心灰意冷，他很容易就会原谅你。Jensen无意识地咬了咬唇，手揣在兜里站了起来，转身说：“我去看看Sandy。”

Jared早上出发得比Jensen还早，大清晨地就来守着他的现女友。Jensen在走进病房的那一刻才意识到现在这种情景有多么尴尬，但他没办法掉头就走，只得拿起床尾放着的病历本细细查看起来。

Sandy只是知道Jared有个遵从祖父遗嘱结婚的丈夫，是个当医生的，却并不知道姓名。此刻她只以为Jensen是一个来巡房的普通医生，便温和地对他笑笑。

“Miss.McCoy，你的食指和中指有麻痹感，对吗？”Jensen根据病历上的记录询问Sandy目前的感受，她一一回答，神情非常平静。在提问的间隙，Jensen注意到Jared的视线一直放在Sandy的身上，薄唇抿成一条直线，似乎是在遏制怒气。

Jensen在心底叹了口气，合上病历本，轻声安慰道：“你不要担心，Dr.Morgen在肿瘤切除术方面是业界翘楚，你的手一定会慢慢好起来的。”

Sandy俏皮地朝他眨眨眼，“Doctor，你真温柔。你看，我的男朋友都生气了，看来我不能再盯着你看啦。”

这一刻，Jensen真的希望Sandy永远不要知道他就是那个莫名其妙和他男朋友结婚的人。他看出Jared真的很喜欢Sandy，如果Jared能说服他的父母，Jensen一定会毫不犹豫地在离婚协议书上签字。

Sandy的手术开始时，Jensen特地到观摩室去察看。因为接下来还有手术，所以他没有多少时间，但他的出现仍旧引起了实习医生们的一阵窃窃私语。毕竟大忙人Dr.Ackles来观摩室的机会不多，一般都是高难度手术才会出现。

Alona是昨天才弄清楚各种状况的，她对长得漂亮却偏偏在某些事情上很迷糊的Jensen相当有保护欲。这会儿看见自家的白菜被猪拱了，她自然愤愤不平。实习医生们看见漂亮的住院医师表情冷峻的模样，纷纷不着痕迹地往远处挪动。

Alona不明白Jensen为什么还要来看Sandy的手术，就算是对Jared再没有感情，看到这种状况还是会不开心的吧。她不想让Jensen不开心，便推着他的背往外走，“Dr.Ackles，你还有一台颅骨骨髓炎手术，还记得吗？该去准备了。”

敬业的Ackles医生对手术有着执拗的高标准要求，一听见Alona的话，他立刻抛掉其他的想法，专心思考手术的问题。

等到这台二级手术一结束，脱掉手术服的Jensen立刻往Morgen主任的办公室赶。JDM正在沙发上小憩，但接待Jensen时他没有显出一丝不耐，一脸了然地跟他说明了Sandy的情况。

“手术很成功，可是你知道的，这种伤情的复健都是以月来计算的。她最近应该还是会在日常生活中遇到一些困难，Jensen，我希望你真的想好了，要继续和Jared过这样的生活。”

一股暖流蹭地蹿到Jensen的心上，他知道外科的医生们都在担心着他，但他知道什么才是最好的选择。

“我不在意Jared照顾Sandy，谢谢你，主任。”

于是，Jared在家里的时间越发少了起来。Jensen乐得轻松，和他的大金毛一起霸占了大大的别墅，Jay也自然而然地获得了上桌吃饭的特权。

这天，他们刚刚用完晚餐，Jensen正要把盘子都收到厨房里去的时候，Jared忽然回家了。Jay还惬意地躺在桌上吃着它的饭后甜品，芒果慕斯沾在吻部，看上去有些滑稽。它抬起头来，刚好对上Jared难以置信的眼神。Jensen从Jay的眼神里看到了一丝蔑视。他经常有这种错觉，把他的狗狗看成一个感情丰富的智慧生物。

“Jensen，你和Jay一起上桌吃饭？”Jared竭力抑制想要把这只金毛赶下桌的冲动。这只狗一点不怕人，看见他回来，还优哉游哉地抬头给了他一个不怎么友好的眼神。Jared在内心重复三遍“我爱狗狗”，才勉强迈步过来，站到Jensen面前说：“吃完饭记得好好清理一下。”

Jensen点头答应，哄了两句，Jay才轻盈地跳下桌，摇着尾巴在Jensen腿边乱转。Jared被无视得很彻底，但他没有心情去计较这些，因为Sandy和他提出了分手。

Sandy是Jared大学时期的女朋友，后来因为出国留学并且想要留在欧洲工作，而和他分道扬镳。但在Jared和Jensen结婚的一星期以后，Sandy忽然回到纽约，出现在Jared面前，说她仍旧想念他。Jared虽然在工作以后又陆续交过三任女友，但Sandy一直在他心里保有最重要的一席之地，并且是他唯一想要的妻子人选。

放弃希望的Jared本来认为和Jensen一直在一起也没什么不好，可Sandy的回归打破了这一切。他想要在合适的时间结束和Jensen的婚约，让双方都能自由地生活。Jared认为这对Jensen来说也是件好事，因为他明显对他毫无情谊。

Sandy也接受了这一切，说这次换她来等Jared。

现在，Jared不明白是哪里出了错，莫名其妙地被Sandy赶出家门，失魂落魄地回到家里。Jensen在厨房洗碗的时候，他就坐在客厅里拼命回忆，自己到底做了什么错事惹怒了Sandy。想来想去没有头绪，他的视线扫过放在沙发柜上的Padalecki全家福，忽然灵光一闪，抓起车钥匙就往门外冲。

Jensen听到响动，带着满手泡沫从厨房里跑出来，喊道：“Jared，晚上有雨，记得带伞！”

但他的话还没说完，门就呯的关上了。

“他应该会开车的吧。”Jensen自言自语地说，得到Jay一个安慰的蹭蹭。

到稍晚一些的时候，大雨果然倾盆而下，Jensen抱手站在落地窗前担忧地凝视着暗沉的天幕。Jay一直拽着他的裤脚示意他去睡觉，不知道为什么，它的情绪明显变得狂躁起来，牙齿的力度比以往撒娇时都要大。Jensen把它抱到沙发上，一只手安抚地顺着它的背毛，一只手拿起手机拨通了Jared的号码。

“Jen、Jensen……”Jared口齿不清地呼唤着他名义上的丈夫的名字，混杂着动感而有节奏的音乐，传到Jensen耳边。

Jensen原本以为Jared是去Sandy家里了，惊讶之下，问：“你在酒吧吗，Jared？”

Jay狠狠地一口咬住Jensen的袖子，后者并没有在意，他知道他的大金毛绝不会伤害他。Jared的语气很奇怪，像是在哭，又像是在笑。从他颠倒的语句里，Jensen大概弄清楚Sandy甩了他，还在大雨倾盆中把他关在门外。淋了一通雨的Jared失魂落魄地走进一家酒吧，坐在吧台前借酒消愁。

“Jensen，你知道她是为什么甩掉我的吗？是我的妈妈，她让Sandy不要和我在一起，说她不应该破坏我的婚姻！”

来不及去抱怨Jared话里对自己的责备，Jensen迅速地问出Jared所在酒吧的位置，挂掉电话，抓起车钥匙就往外走。Jay紧紧咬住他的裤脚，死活不让他走，那紧绷的状态完全不像平时的它，无论Jensen怎么讲道理，它都当没听见。

Jensen很无奈，只能祭出狗链。

酒吧里的Jared被一群女人围住，毫无招架之力。他已经醉得非常厉害，涨红脸抓住不只是哪个女人的手，念叨着：“Sandy，你不要怕我妈妈，我会保护你的……”

Jensen的太阳穴突突直跳，他知道如果放任事态继续发展，明天Jared一定会上《华尔街日报》的八卦头条。照理说，Jared在公司也是雷厉风行说一不二的性格，但遇上感情的事情居然会这么不成熟。Jensen在感到惊讶的同时，尽职地履行着名为丈夫实为照顾Jared的责任，他穿过一条条裸露的胳膊，揽住Jared的肩，轻声安抚：“Hey，Jared，我是Jensen，你猜怎么着，Sandy说后悔和你分手，找到家里来了，你现在跟我回去见她，好吗？”

榛绿色的眼睛里迸出一抹亮色，Jared抓住Jensen的手臂，拨开面前的丰乳翘臀，大步走出了酒吧。背后响起了女人们窃窃私语的声音，说不清是遗憾还是好奇更多。

当Jensen好不容易把他安置到副驾上，系好安全带以后，他忽然感觉到有哪里不对劲。他的耳边响起公牛一样喘粗气的声音，Jared抓住自己的膝盖，坐立不安地摇晃着。

“Jared，你——”Jensen没有完成接下来的话，因为他低头看见了Jared西装裤上没法掩饰的突起，还有他活像一个月没交配似的布满情欲的脸。他踩下油门，祈祷能在Jared失去理智以前把他锁到卧室里。


	5. Chapter 5

5

当Jensen好不容易把车停下，帮到处乱摸的Jared把安全带解开，事态已经发展到一个奇怪的地步。Jared就像一只树懒一样挂在Jensen的身上，伴随着有些惊悚的傻笑，“嘿嘿，Jensen，你真好看，嘿嘿……”

好吧，至少他还认得出谁是谁。但残存的理智能不能抑制他的情欲又是另一个问题，所以Jensen拼尽全力把Jared拖进房子里，事实上他所要做的只是承受一个银背猩猩的重量，以及在Jay快要叫破嗓子的汪汪声中爬进Jared的卧室里。

“下来，Jared，你现在情况很不好，我得去替你叫个应召女郎。”

“我不想要应召女郎！”Jared大叫着宣布，额头在Jensen的脖颈上乱蹭。作为一个医生，Jensen当然知道不管再怎么强烈的催情药物，都不会让一个人忘记一切只知道做爱，Jared只是没有办法控制自己的欲望而已，是大脑被轻微的中毒反应所麻痹。

道理都懂，可临到头来，Jensen没有办法挣脱开Jared也是真的。直男Jared Padalecki没有一点和男人做爱的经验，只知道把Jensen紧紧箍在怀里，亲吻他可爱的脸颊，还有布满雀斑的鼻梁。与此同时，硬得像个棒槌的阴茎在Jensen的小腹和腿间上下摩擦，因为久久找不到进去的地方而非常急躁。

“Jared，我是Jensen，你也认得的，对吧，你是个直男，忘了吗？”

听了Jensen镇定的话，Jared混沌的脑海里勉强唤回了一丝理智，摩擦的动作一顿。Jensen一看有戏，立刻循循善诱，接着说：“想想Sandy，你想要的是她，对吗？”

“Sandy……”Jared好看的榛绿色眼睛里忽然泛起一点水汽，抱住Jensen的胳膊力气更大了，喃喃地重复着Sandy的名字。

Jensen暗叫不好，想要扳过Jared向他肩窝上埋去的脸，让他看清楚自己是谁。好在欲望的升腾再次让Jared难耐起来，他忍不住放开Jensen，伸手去扒自己的衣服裤子，而Jensen趁此机会跳下床，敏捷地掏出兜里的手机，上网去找应召女郎的电话。可网页还没刷出来，光溜溜的Jared就从背后扑上来，把他一起扑倒到地毯上。

“Jared，我是谁？回答我！”Jensen拔高音量，五指伸长试图去够到被砸在一边的手机。

Jared居然没有一点犹豫地回答了：“Jensen！Jensen！”他炙热的阴茎在Jensen的牛仔裤中间摩擦，肿胀而疼痛，Jensen发现他的表情竟然带上了一点委屈，“Jensen，疼，脱掉，脱掉。”他一只手去摸Jensen的裤裆，另一只手死死按住Jensen的手臂。

Jensen侧头，望向自己被摁得起了红印的手臂，心里忽然生出一阵不好的预感。对于一个外科医生来说，一双手比什么都重要，像Jensen这种大力的弄法，如果继续反抗，被弄骨折都有可能。

于是Jensen安抚地在Jared耳边低语：“Shh，Jared，我明白了，我正在脱呢，你看见了吗？”

老实说，Jensen并不反感一夜情，在一段繁忙的工作期以后，他也会去酒吧找人放纵一晚。甚至在初次听闻自己有可能和Jared结婚，而且不知道他是直男的时候，他也觉得上床不是什么问题。

但这些日子以来，Jared没有一点要碰他的意思，Jensen也懒得自讨没趣。而现在，他并不是为了要守护自己的纯洁，或者什么无聊的理由而反抗，他只是怕Jared明天清醒以后会后悔。如果能你情我愿地和Jared这么辣的人干一场，Jensen认为自己一点都不吃亏。

脱下自己的裤子以后，Jensen在Jared撩起他的衬衫的同时，双手捧住他的脸，像是要看进他心里一样，“Jared，你真的想和我做吗？”

Jared呢喃着一堆听不清的赞美语句和耶稣基督的名字，亲吻上了Jensen的乳头，火热而粗糙的舌苔卷过粉红的乳尖，让Jensen忍不住屈起腿溢出一声呻吟。Jared把Jensen打横抱起，然后轻轻地把他放到床上，出人意料的，除了那根不在Jensen预估以内的棒槌以外，Jared的动作温柔得好像在享受一场灵肉融合的性爱一样。

他覆在他的身上，胡乱摸索着的同时，嘴唇裹住Jensen的耳垂，细细噬咬。Jensen上身往床沿探去，准备在刚才匆忙抛到地上的包里找一管润滑剂出来。然而忽然之间，他感到有温热的液体，一滴，两滴，三滴，缓慢而沉重地落在他的背上。

Jared停止了动作，阴茎还抵在他的臀缝里，但却忍耐着没有一点动作。

“Jensen，Jensen……”他的声音里染上了哭腔，“我不明白为什么……”

“没关系的，Jared，没关系的。”Jensen拧开润滑剂的盖子，偏过头去亲吻Jared被泪痕沾湿的脸颊。他一只手向后伸去拓展自己的后穴，一只手勾住Jared的脖颈，背部微微弓起，好似要用他稍窄的身体包裹住Jared的大块头似的。Jared感应到这种安慰，忍不住把手伸到Jensen的后背上，交叉按住他的蝴蝶骨，把他狠狠地揉到自己身体里。

Jensen的身体很暖，很柔韧，让人很有安全感。隐隐有个声音在Jared的脑袋里提醒他这是不对的，但在下身和心内都极度疼痛的现在，他需要抱住Jensen，就像留住一只漂到孤岛上的小船。

他不能第二次被Sandy，不，是被这个世界抛弃。这比中学时“活下去”的许愿更为强烈，也许是因为他在那之后懂得了人不止需要活下去，还需要被爱着活下去。

Jensen分开双腿，缠绕到Jared的腰上，丰润的嘴唇吻过Jared的眼睑，手引导他的阴茎来到隐秘而被开拓完毕的后穴入口，“Shh，Jared，你痛吗？想要吗？”

他按照Jensen的引导缓缓将阴茎头部推入那个狭窄而紧致的入口，传达到神经里的极度愉悦甚至让Jared在一瞬间忘记了先前发生的一切，陷入一种嗑药般的狂乱中。此刻，他就像一个从未有过性经验的处男一样，只知道在圈住自己的通道里尽情地冲撞，发泄内心抑郁已久的邪火。

Jensen很痛，这是当然的。就算他在这件事上再有经验，也抵不过一个阴茎尺寸惊人而又疯了似的大脚怪。但Jensen懂得调节自己，他很快就抽出一只手来握住自己半勃的阴茎上下套弄。好在Jared虽然没什么技巧，但胜在器大，胡乱顶弄的时候也能时不时地撞到他最需要的一点。

Jared似乎是觉得这样不好施展，短暂地拔出一下，把Jensen翻了个身，又急不可耐地插了进去。Jensen趴在床上，抓住床沿，随着Jared大力的抽插溢出一声声的呻吟。野兽一样的交媾意外的带来了很棒的刺激感，Jensen任由自己沉浮在情欲中，渐渐逼近高潮。当Jared在他身后低吼一声时，他似乎听到楼下的狗叫声也嘶哑到一种难以想象的程度。

Jay这是怎么了？

Jensen的脑袋里奇怪了一瞬，接着他软绵绵地摊在床上，屁股上都是四溅的精液。安全套忘了带，真是该死的糟糕。他准备躺一会儿就去客厅里查看一下Jay的情况，但在一阵诡异的静谧以后，他忽然察觉到有哪里不对劲。

回过头一看，Jared正以一种痴迷的眼神看着他屁股上凝结的白色液体，本来应该软垂的阴茎正以肉眼可见的速度胀大。

“等等，Jared……”Jensen这才感觉到恐惧，手撑在床面，试图爬起来跟Jared讲道理，或者干脆赶快离开。但Jared没有给他任何选择的机会。双手捏住他的臀瓣，从臀肉上迅速地往下一捏，箍住他两边的大腿根部，猛力一抬，让Jensen在翻转的同时，小腿搭在了他的肩膀上。

“Jensen！”他语声里的兴奋未减，红着眼，对准Jensen还淫靡不堪的松软穴口狠狠地插入进去。

“啊嗯！Jared，你、你……唔，好棒！”

这个该死的大猩猩，原来是个无师自通的性爱高手！Jensen在失去意识以前，暗暗地咒骂。


	6. Chapter 6

6

“我有这么可怕吗？”Jensen感觉相当莫名其妙，他低头抚摸Jay的脖子，像是在和他打商量似的：“Jay，我知道你不喜欢，但我们必须得去看兽医。没得商量，知道吗？”

大金毛呜咽着，脑袋凑到Jensen的怀里，舌头在他松垮衬衫下露出来的肌肤上舔过一道道湿痕。Jensen别扭地往后仰了仰身体，摁住它的头，安慰道：“Shh，你会好起来的。”

Jensen很心疼，他的狗狗从没像昨晚那样，整夜整夜地嚎叫，以至于喉咙都红肿起来，一试图发出声音就会疼得蜷起爪子。他打电话给医院请了半天的假，再给不愿意下楼的Jared留了张纸条，便匆匆离去。

给Jay看病的兽医是一位眼眸深邃的帅哥，他对Jensen展开迷人的笑容，试图用魅力俘获这位爱狗人士。Jensen身上暧昧的痕迹遮都遮不住，他很难说服对方自己是个直男，虽然这通常是他拒绝陌生人骚扰的手段。

Jensen不擅长拒绝他人，他无法说出“你令我提不起兴趣”这样的话。何况他和Jared结婚以后从不戴对戒，而且他也本能地不想用一个不属于自己的男人来当挡箭牌。

他低头仔细安抚大金毛，假装没有注意到兽医在旁边刻意的挑逗。对方提出要一起出去喝杯咖啡时，他也只是微笑着说自己是个医生，恐怕没有时间。反倒是Jay，充满防御性地挡在Jensen面前，用它已经嘶哑的汪声来威胁对方。

“抱歉，Jay不是有意的。”Jensen双手抱住大金毛的脖子，在它耳边低声讨价还价：“如果你乖乖的，我就带你去医院，让你待在办公室里。”

如此诱人的条件让大金毛瞬间驯服下来。它横着自己的身体挡在Jensen面前，优哉游哉地用警告的眼神看向兽医。兽医一时怔愣，失笑道：“你的狗狗真有灵气。”

说出去的承诺泼出去的水，Jensen既然答应Jay要把它带去医院，便没有食言，直接把它带到车库里，坐了离办公室最近的一台电梯，迅速把Jay带了进去。大金毛进去后的第一个行动就是跳到Jensen的床上，满足地窝在铺盖窝里嗅来嗅去。

“你只能在这里玩，不能出去吓到病人，等晚一点下班我再带你回家。”

大金毛餍足地窝在被子里点点头，闭上眼睡了过去。Jensen猜它折腾了一晚上一定很累，轻轻带门出去了。他在停车场的时候稍微对着后视镜用遮瑕膏遮了下吻痕，但Jared昨晚折腾得实在太过，即便遮了也有淡淡的痕迹。

实习医生Danneel趁着Dr.Ackles询问病人问题的时候，偷看他的脖颈，见斑驳的吻痕一直延伸到白大褂下看不见的地方，不由得微微咋舌。果然不愧是新婚夫夫，居然这么激烈。感兴趣的不止她一个人，凡是在路上偶遇Dr.Ackles的人都嗅到了不同寻常的意味。

Chris从手术室里出来，听见护士们的议论，才得到消息。他难以抑制住内心的怒火，快步走向Jensen的办公室，砰砰砰地敲门。Jensen从走廊那头跑过去，及时制止住他，“Jay在里面睡觉，不要打扰到它。”

“在为你的狗狗着想以前，你就不知道先为你自己想想吗？！”怕吓到路过的病人，Chris把Jensen拉到安全通道里，痛心疾首地数落他：“说，是不是Jared强迫你的？”

Jensen眨眨眼，“为什么不能是我昨天去酒吧找了个帅哥呢？”

Chris一时之间被他说得哑口无言，正要反驳，Jensen却安慰地拍拍他的肩，说：“是Jared，但他也只是普通的一夜情对象而已，不必太在意。”

Chris看着这个一路沉稳到底的男人，真是一句重话也说不出来，只能双手握住他的肩，说：“保护好自己，okey？有什么为难的事情一定要告诉我。有时候我真希望你能干脆和你的狗狗在一起，至少它看上去真的挺爱你。”

他无奈的玩笑话让Jensen忍不住大笑起来，“没错，Jay也是我目前最爱的雄性。”他和Chris互相嘲讽着走出安全通道，正好遇见Osric气喘吁吁地跑过来找他们，“Morgen主任让我来叫你们，说有VIP病人需要会诊。”

在会议室集合时，Jensen心不在焉地走神，他担心Jay睡醒以后会因为寂寞而跑出来找他。而且如果是VIP病人的会诊，有可能会因为讨论不出结果而无限期加班。Morgen主任让Osric把资料传给他们看，Jensen在拿到文件袋的那一刻手顿了顿，眼神定在了封面上写的病人姓名一栏上。

“Tom Welling？”Chris不自觉地念出这个名字，察觉到Jensen的异样，他问：“这是斯坦福大学医学院的教授吧，心脏移植领域的理论专家，我记得他有来我们学校做过客座教授？”

Morgen越过Jensen回答：“没错，但是斯坦福医学院的教授也会生病，他这次特地到纽约来，就是为了请我们替他会诊，所以我们必须打起12分精神，不能自砸招牌，明白吗？”

在座的医师纷纷或点头或应声，只有Jensen好似心不在焉的，一直盯着姓名栏发呆。会诊结束以后，他往自己的办公室走去，一路上低头不知道在想些什么。Chris追上去拦住他，说：“Hey，Jen，你是想在你的崇拜者们面前摔个底朝天吗？振作一点！”

Jensen低声说了句抱歉，抬起头来，对Chris笑笑，“那我先回家了，Jay一定等得很不耐烦。”

“等等。”Chris拉住他的手臂，皱眉问：“Welling有什么问题吗？为什么你这么失魂落魄？”

“Welling没有问题。”Jensen耐心地解释：“我以前算是喜欢过他，但我们没发生什么。”他的解释让人很难信服，Chris知道Jensen喜欢把事情都藏在心里，他也没办法逼他说出来，但他暗自下定决心，一定要密切关注Welling和Jensen的互动，找出蛛丝马迹。

Jay大概是睡饱了，回家时它坐在副驾上，一头狗毛惬意地迎风飘扬。Jensen没有把沉重的情绪带到下班，他抱起缓过劲来的大金毛，带上笑容，准备回去面对不知会作何感想的丈夫。

Jared比Jensen要早下班回家，可他进到卧室里，看见来不及整理的满床狼藉，瞬间体温飙升难以下降。他冲了个冷水澡出来，又去厨房冰箱拿了瓶冰矿泉水，靠在门口咕噜咕噜地灌，忽然就看见开门而入的Jensen。

穿着一件黑衬衫的Jensen正被他的狗狗用前爪搭住肩膀舔舐，从脸颊到脖颈再伸进衣领里，Jensen似乎一点不懂得和大型犬保持距离。Jared愣愣地看着Jay的舌头在Jensen的胸前舔过一道湿痕，让他红肿的乳头微微突起。霎时间好像火山爆发一样，Jared“啊”的一声，背过身往楼梯跑去。

“他就这么讨厌我吗？”Jensen的语气很好奇，同时也有一点点的受伤。无论是谁，被那样一个用浴巾裹在胯部的火辣男人讨厌成这样，都会觉得受伤的吧。可惜他的大金毛无法回答他，只是更凶猛地试图用舌头让他的衬衫报销。

Jared背靠着门喘粗气，掏出手机拨下妈妈的号码。在一身邪火无处发泄的现在，他应该能很硬气地和妈妈讨价还价。

“不，我说了不行，Jared！”  
“既然Sandy在大学时能抛弃你一次，那么她就能抛弃你第二次，即使没有我，她也会这么做！”  
“Jensen是个好孩子，如果你有一双不瞎的眼睛，你就应该能看清这一点！”

Jared难以应付妈妈的长篇大论，他深呼吸几下，终于坚定而高声地强调：“可我不是同性恋，我喜欢的是Sandy，我不能因为Jensen跟我合适就跟他在一起！我会把Sandy追回来的！”

Jensen穿过走廊的脚步一顿，他垂眸挠了挠Jay的下巴，在它的眼睛上印下一吻，“听起来我好像是破坏他人感情的坏蛋，但你知道我不是故意的，对吧？”

Jay的前爪再次搭到Jensen的肩膀上，它伸长身体，好像要拥抱他一般，直立着吊在了他的身上。Jensen低笑一声，环住他的狗狗回应：“你知道我爱你的。”

接下来的一周内，Jared的日程主要被三件事情围绕：工作、躲Jensen，堵Sandy。

第一件事他一向能游刃有余，第二件事也非常轻松，因为Jensen压根没有特地找他，唯一比较难办的就是Sandy的问题。她的手臂还没好全，一个人在家里吃住都困难，却还是不让Jared进门，不论他使出多么浮夸的招数——鲜花铺地、夜间唱情歌、亲手做大餐——都没办法挽回Sandy被伤到的心灵。

但Jared是一个坚持不懈的人。他相信努力总会有回报，真爱需要坚持不懈地争取。于是在秘书Rachel的眼里，他的行为越发像个情商捉急的狮子座，是“我要我要，你必须给我”的那一型。他甚至取消每天的加班，让Rachel带着文件资料陪他一起坐车去Sandy家门口，一边守在门口表决心，一边听她汇报可以迅速处理的非重要事务。

说真的，Rachel对Sandy的观感很差，在她看来，这个女人不过是在利用Jared对她的爱来逼他承诺什么，比如离婚。否则她不会把在Jared关在门外的同时，还隔着门啜泣：“我不该和你在一起，Jay，我不该破坏你和Jensen的婚姻。”

Rachel总会在此时隐晦地翻个白眼，装可怜谁不会，有本事你一句话都别说，让他死心。可惜像Jared这样在事业上掌控力极强的男人，不知为何很容易在感情问题上变成笨蛋，轻易就被白莲花给骗了，还累死累活地在极重的工作负担下蹲点。

又是一天无用功过去，Rachel坐在副驾上闭目养神，司机Cliff透过后视镜望向后座上揉着眉心的Jared，担忧地问：“Boss，需要联系医生给你检查一下吗？”

Cliff从Jared高中时期起就是他的司机，对他的情况再清楚不过，而且他也得到Padalecki家的嘱咐，务必要密切观察Jared的身体状况。Jared挥挥手，说了声不必，望向窗外闪过的霓虹灯，第一次陷入了迷茫。他真的能挽回Sandy吗？除了和Jensen离婚，真的没有别的办法了吗？

他忽然有些羡慕Jensen，至少他和他的狗狗能亲密无间地相伴，不用担心被抛弃和背叛。

Rachel准备在老板下车以后好好地跟Cliff吐槽一番，她实在是无法忍受了。可当Cliff在Jared的车库里替他打开门时，腹部忽然被一个重物击中。他条件反射地退后一步，双手一接，才发现倒下来的正是他的老板Jared。

“Boss？Boss？Jared！”Cliff情急之下，手忙脚乱的满身找电话。Rachel见状赶紧拨了911。Cliff等她打完，迅速报出一串号码，“再打这个电话，找Jensen Ackles，告诉他现在的情况，让他赶快下来车库！”

Rachel觉得Jensen Ackles这个名字很熟，接通了电话以后才忽然想清楚这是谁。她感到自己似乎窥见了这段突如其来的婚姻的本质，不由得恍然大悟。在场的三个人，包括正在往这里赶的Jensen，都没有预料到这场昏迷会给他们的生活带来怎样的改变。

\---

Jared发现自己相当虚弱，他能闻到弥漫于四周的腐烂气味，感觉到黏在身上的脏东西。这是在做什么奇怪的检查么？医院里什么时候卫生条件这么差了？

他努力睁开眼，却发现眼前仍旧是一片黑暗。这似乎是在什么密闭空间里，Jared试图伸手去触摸头顶。顶部的东西虽然相当沉重，但仍旧是能够推开的。他吃力地推了很久，终于把顶部掀开，然后努力往外爬。如果让他知道是谁把他关在这么奇怪的仪器里，他绝对会揍那个人一顿。

在身体伸出密闭盒子的那一刻，Jared忽然感到身上一轻，接着便是一阵恐怖的失重感。摔在地上的那一刻，他的浑身都疼得要命，抬头一看，却发现自己似乎处在某个街道上，这里淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，建筑物都被蒙上了一层灰色。

更奇怪的是，这里的建筑物都很高。

“妈妈，这里有只狗狗，好可怜，我们把它带回去养吧！”稚嫩的声音在他的头顶上响起，是一个不过五六岁的孩子。他的妈妈立刻把他拉开，教训道：“不要靠近它，你没看见它被丢在垃圾箱旁边了吗？它身上一定有病菌，病菌是很可怕的，碰到它的话，宝贝会染上很严重的病！”

母子两人走开了，Jared却处在极大的震惊中。他艰难地睁大眼，注视着近在咫尺的黑色爪子，拼命想要站起来。脏兮兮的爪子动了动，挣扎几下后无力地垂下。迎面又走过来一个穿西装打黑伞的男人，看见挡在路中间的Jared，他皱了皱眉，抬脚毫不留情地踹了一下，抖抖皮鞋上的泥，疾步而去。

Jared的背上传来钻心的疼痛，他不由得怀疑，如果是在做梦的话，为什么疼痛会如此明晰呢？

雨下了大概有一个世纪那么久，Jared又冷又饿，孱弱的四肢无法动弹。时不时走过的路人们不是远远的躲开，就是再把他往墙角踹踹，没有谁试图把浑身充满腐臭气味的他救起来。

Jared感到万分绝望。他逐渐明白这不是一个梦，而是一个真切的惨剧，在这部惨剧里他是一只变成弃犬的Padalecki家少爷，身份和财富都已没有意义。他甚至自暴自弃地想，也许原本的自己已经死了，只不过灵魂不灭，跑到了一只狗狗身上。Jensen和Sandy这下可以顺理成章地摆脱他了。

“Hey，你还活着吗，Puppy？”一双黑灰色的雨靴停在了他面前，他呜咽着抬头，看见一双漂亮到极致的眼睛。那眼睛是灰色的，然而从四周到瞳孔却是深浅不一的灰，那么明亮的灰，Jared从未见过。

“啊，你还活着，放心，我是医生。唔，不，是还在读MD的医学生，但我应该能把你治好。”这个语声如湖水般温和的男人把他抱起来，一点不顾及他身上湿乎乎还在滴水的脏污，轻柔地抚摸他的下巴。

Jared的视线逐渐清晰，他看见了一张年轻而熟悉的面庞。那是额发比现在稍长的Jensen，他的五官如此精致，即便在Jared辨色贫乏的眼睛里，也好看到让人窒息。

“没事了，Puppy，我会治好你的。”Jensen轻声安慰他，腾出一只手来，俯身把放在地上的伞收好，放到双肩包的侧面，再解开外套的扣子，把Jared拢到毛呢大衣里靠近自己胸膛的位置，“我们走吧。”

他在雨帘中一路小跑，但Jared却只感受到些微的颠簸。Jensen的怀抱那么温暖，那么安全，Jared闭上眼睛，眼泪争先恐后地冒出来，这大概是他31年的人生中最没出息的一刻，但Jared决定忽略这个，因为此时此刻，Jensen绝对是他在这个世界上见过的，最温柔的人。


	7. Chapter 7

7

轻柔的流水抚过Jared短短的胎毛，屋子里开了暖气，他一点都不觉得冷。Jensen在回来的路上还专门去买了狗狗专用的香波。他的手又温暖又柔软，替Jared搓毛的时候认真仔细，生怕弄疼了他。Jared在感动中享受全新的狗生，差点就忘记了人变狗的悲哀。

洗完澡后，Jensen在腿上摊开一块浴巾，把Jared放在上面，用吹风机吹干他的狗毛，“还好你只是脏脏的，身体没有问题，可是你眼结膜充血，还在流鼻涕，肯定是感冒了，需要喝药。”

Jared睁开眼来，注意到Jensen把他和浴巾一起放到床上，再打开衣柜，在底部画着红十字的医疗箱里翻找。其实这还挺奇怪的，Jared不是要嘲笑Jensen，只是他竟然这么热情地和一只刚捡到的狗狗说话，实在是不像一个社交生活丰富的学生。

找到感冒药的Jensen根据查询到的宠物剂量，泡了一小杯喂给Jared。他本以为这只puppy会抗拒喝药，没想到它竟然乖乖地喝下去，甚至都没有洒出来。

“真是只聪明的puppy。”Jensen微笑着夸奖，揉了揉它的头毛，说：“可惜我不能养你，否则我的室友会有意见的。等雨一停，我就把你送到流浪狗收容中心去。”

Jared身体一僵。在街上遭受到的待遇让他对陌生人的警惕性大大提升，相比之下Jensen展露出的善良是大多数人都难以企及的，跟他待在一起比其他人好多了。Jared咬住他的衣摆，不停地摇头，嘴里还发出难受的呜咽。

“咦，你是在……摇头吗？”

在Jensen惊讶的语气中，Jared又点了点头，动作标准无比。Jensen意识到这是一只富有灵性的狗狗，再看他可怜兮兮的眼神，不忍心把它从自己身上扒下来。其实在这栋租住的公寓里养狗是被房东允许的，Jensen只是怕麻烦到室友，如果puppy能一直乖乖地待在他的房间里，也不是不可以。

心软之下，Jensen鬼使神差地开始和Jared讲规矩，“Puppy，如果你能保证一直待在我的房间里，除非必要不出去，我就养着你。”

Jared欢快地摇起小尾巴，几秒之后他感到自己尾椎上传来的感觉，又尴尬地停了下来。这种狗狗的本能真是丢脸，难道自己真的不能再变回人了吗？

悲伤的Jared没精打采地趴在Jensen的腿上，时不时点点头，Jensen担心自己对它过于严苛，忙补充道：“但是如果你能保证都排泄在我给你准备的小盆子里，你就可以在他们不在的时候到处闲逛。”

Jared的尾巴又不受控制地摇了起来。他挫败地咬了口Jensen的裤子，布料上小小的牙印出现又消失。Jensen忍不住笑了起来，他的笑声低沉悦耳。Jared战栗了一下，四肢百骸仿佛蹿过一股电流一般，酥麻酥麻的。他记得以前看过一个研究，说是狗狗的听觉是人的16倍，这大约能解释为什么Jensen磁性的笑声会给他带来这么大的影响。

“既然决定要养你，我总不能一直喊你puppy，不然叫达拉斯牛仔？”

Jared翻了个白眼，虽然他也是达拉斯牛仔的球迷，但他还是希望自己能有一个像是Jared的名字。Jensen一直报了好几个名字，都被Jared以摇头和白眼否认。连一只狗狗的情绪都要照顾到的Jensen很是犯难，随口道：“那要不然叫Jay，因为……”

他本想说因为自己的家人有时也会这么叫自己，但Jared欢腾的嗷嗷声打断了他的话。Jensen抱起他，蹭了蹭他背上的胎毛，脸颊上愉快地笑出两个梨涡，“你喜欢就好。”

Jared沉浸在Jensen的抚摸和笑声中，莫名满足地闭上眼荡漾了一会儿。Jensen能用原本的昵称来称呼他，感觉顺耳多了。他又在Jensen的怀里躺了好久，直到后者忽然站起来，把他放到地上，看了眼手表，惊呼一声，“糟糕，快要赶不及了。Jay，你乖乖地待在屋子里，等我回来给你带吃的。”

Jared远望匆匆离去的Jensen，很没有安全感地在屋子里乱转，没多久便累得不行，趴在地上睡了过去。后来，他是被屋外的动静吵醒的，玻璃瓶的碰撞声和纸袋的摩挲声昭示出有人正在客厅里进食，很快，闲聊声也响了起来。

“Jensen不在？”  
“不在，我刚才路过Welling教授讲课的教室门外，看见他坐在第一排。”  
“哈？他还在追求Welling？”  
一个男人幸灾乐祸地笑笑，“是啊，真是个被宠坏的小孩，以为自己出生在Ackles家就没有什么得不到，我看Welling对他一点兴趣都没有。”  
“那可不一定。”对话的另一方神秘地压低声音，但却不能阻止那些话蹿进Jared的耳朵：“据说教授里想操他的人可多着呢，不过是碍着他家里不好下手。”

这话一下点燃了Jared的怒气，他不顾后果地嗷汪叫起来，还冲动地撞了撞门，被野性的本能驱使，想要出去咬那两个家伙一口。

“What the fuck！Ackles在公寓里养了一只狗？”  
另一个人骂骂咧咧地说：“早知道当初不和他合租这套房。”

他们走过来，粗鲁地对着门踢了两脚，如果不是Jensen锁了门，Jared毫不怀疑他们会进来做点什么。他忽然意识到这个世界对他来说太不安全，不仅倒回去好几年，还让他变成一个没有一点杀伤力的幼犬。如果他能快点长大，长成一只凶猛的狗就好了。

Jared丝毫没有意识到他已经开始规划自己的狗生，他忧愁地走来走去，一抬头，蓦地在衣柜前镶嵌的穿衣镜里看见了自己的模样，一只小小的，有着金棕色毛发的狗狗，如果没认错，应该是金毛寻回犬。

等等，金毛寻回犬？

惊恐的表情浮现在一只可爱puppy的脸上，他意识到刚才一直被他忽略的一件事——Jay，金毛寻回犬，Jensen的狗。这一切都指向一只他也很熟悉的狗狗，那只和Jensen亲密到不正常的大金毛。他的脑海中闪过Jensen被Jay舔过乳头，衬衫上湿了一片的画面，不自觉地开始喘起粗气。

这个世界究竟有什么问题？难道真的像他妈妈说的那样，Jensen就是这个世界上和他最合适的人？

Jared百思不得其解，等得头上都快长草，Jensen才从外面回来，提着一袋狗粮。Jared本来凑过去的头立刻低了下去，耳朵也耷拉着。他才不要吃狗粮，他要吃热腾腾的饭菜。

Jensen看着一动未动的盘子，担忧地看着袋子上的说明，这的确是给幼犬吃的狗粮，可Jay却一副宁愿饿死也不吃的坚决模样。他打开电脑，上网查询“狗狗不吃狗粮怎么办”，得到很多条结果。听完两节课的Jensen同样很饿，他边啃三明治边一条一条地浏览，忽然感觉裤腿被往外扯，低头一看，一双真诚渴望的puppy eyes正直直地看过来。

顺着小金毛的眼神，他成功定位到了自己的三明治，疑惑地问：“你想吃这个？”

Jared忙不迭地点头，Jensen却摸摸他的头，说：“你不能吃这个，幼犬是不能吃太多生肉的。”Jared情绪低落，尚且柔弱的四肢一弯，干脆趴在地上，内心哀叹起来。现在的他就是一只需要别人喂的puppy，还挑剔这么多干什么呢，没有人会真的把一只狗狗当作可以思考的人。

“所以我去给你煮点东西，你在这里乖乖等着，不许偷吃我的三明治。”Jensen摸摸他的头，把吃了一半的三明治往书桌上一放，便开门离开了。

Jared能听见来自另一房间里轻微的窸窣声，没过一会儿还有油溅到锅里的声音。他甚至闻到隐约的培根香味，不自觉就流出了一挂口水。他呆呆地看着滴在地上的口水，内心竟然没有一点嫌弃，而是汹涌澎湃的满足感。

其实在他们结婚以后，Jensen也时不时下过厨，但因为他上下班时间和Jared很不一致，所以Jared只吃过一两次，吃的时候还心不在焉的。可现在，当Jensen把奶油蘑菇汤和培根煎蛋端进房间里，Jared只想扑到他的身上响亮地亲两口，再为他的厨艺唱一首赞美诗。

虽然他还没尝，但狗狗的嗅觉和本能告诉他，肯定不会差！

Jensen边啃剩下的三明治，边看Jared把头埋在盘子里吃东西。他没有想错，Jay果然喜欢吃人类的食物，看见它摇着小尾巴吃得这么开心，Jensen觉得手里的三明治都好吃了不少。

度过最初的饥饿以后，Jared注意到自己奔放的吃相，努力想要后肢立起，用前肢去扒东西吃。可尝试好几次都以失败告终，把脸埋到盘子里的Jared瞬间没脸见人。Jensen这回笑得更开心了，“Jay，你可真是一只奇怪的puppy。”

Jared注意到Jensen还在吃三明治，内心升起一种说不出的内疚感。他努力抬起前掌，指了指Jensen手上的三明治，再指了指地上的熟食，嗷汪叫着——

“Jensen你也吃！”  
“嗷嗷汪汪汪！”他的叫声在Jensen听来是一堆乱码，但通过他一动不动的坚定，Jensen看出了他的意思。Jay想让他也吃热腾腾的食物，可作为一只两个月大的幼犬，棕毛上沾着一片蘑菇，他坚定的眼神看上去反而有些滑稽。

Jensen开始真心地想要养这只puppy，至少狗是忠诚的动物，不会因为他来自于哪个家庭就对他产生偏见，也不会因为他的性取向讨厌他，他的Jay甚至还会关心他！

“Jensen，Jensen！”突兀的敲门声打破了此刻温暖的气氛，出现在门后的是Jensen的两个室友，站在前面的男人开门见山地说：“我们不同意你在公寓里养狗！”

“Easy，Gilbert，我的狗很乖，我保证它只会待在我的房间里，也不会把公寓弄脏，不会乱吠，对吧，Jay？”他转过头来征求Jared的同意，后者立刻点点头，试图表现出一种聪明的形象。

“我们就是不同意！”站在Gilbert身后的男人抗议道。

Jensen叹了口气，手扒住门框，以一种防御性的姿态挡在Jared面前，说：“如果你们不同意，那我只能搬出去，但我不保证等我搬出去以后，还能和你们在一个课程组……”

两个室友显然想到了什么糟糕的事情，脸色一下变得阴沉起来，最终的结果是他们冷哼一声，转身带着怒气离去。Jensen关上门回来，蹲下帮Jared擦嘴，“我不喜欢用这种方式争取他们的认同，不过有时我也会厌烦为了维持室友关系而不断和他们妥协，帮他们做案例。我总得干点自己开心的事情，对吧？”

Jared表示强烈赞同地点点头，这两个人居然这么欺负Jensen，有本事自己做作业去。点头的同时，他的嘴微微张开哈气，上下起伏间忽然把Jensen的手指含了进去。两人相对呆滞了两三秒，Jensen扑哧一笑，“Jay，你快把我的手指吐出来。”

Jared赶紧张开嘴，尴尬地往后退了一步。他刚才竟然觉得很舒服，而且Jensen的梨涡，真的很漂亮……

到睡觉时间，Jared很不适应打地铺，朝Jensen悲伤地嗷呜，试图上床睡觉。而Jensen果然温柔到无与伦比，居然真的把他抱上床，还挪出宽敞的位置，拍拍他的背，“快睡吧，今天对你来说是艰难的一天。”

Jared感动地汪了一声，头往Jensen的方向挪了挪。现在看来，能在这个不知道是不是同一个世界的地方遇见Jensen，对他来说也许是最大的幸运。


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jared注意到Jensen每到周二和周四晚上都会消失三四个小时，在这之前他总会不自觉地挂上非同寻常的期待表情，临出门时，还会站在穿衣镜前反复整理着装。到第三周时，Jared终于忍不下去了。

他被关在屋里太久，一开始还能挣扎一下，思考如何继续狗生的问题，后来就完全是无聊到头上长草，想要放飞天性出去溜达溜达。最重要的是，Jensen每周两次的穿衣秀对Jared来说是一种莫大的折磨。

Jensen总会先脱掉他宽松的家居服，他的臀部曲线和Jared印象中的分毫不差，肌肉紧致而结实，但却并不夸张。两条微微罗圈的腿试图在镜子前站直，不过总是不到1分钟就以失败告终。一脸挫败的Jensen会挑出一条完美勾勒出他臀部曲线的紧身低腰牛仔裤，再换上一件纯情却显身材的衬衫，在镜子前抓住头发纠结半天。大多数时候他都会脱下那条过于火辣的牛仔裤，换上宽松的运动裤，但偶尔他也会鼓起勇气就这么穿出去。

这天，Jensen在下定决心拉开门的一刹那，却发现他的小金毛嗷地一声扑上来，咬住了他的裤脚。

“Jay，你怎么了？”问出口以后，Jensen才意识到自己不能得到答案，他自嘲地笑笑，然后安慰它：“你乖乖待在家里，我给你带好吃的。”

Jared已经打定主意他这次绝对不会放口，一定要去看看Jensen到底是去见谁，是不是为了那个Welling教授才打扮得这么火辣。Jensen不忍心把自家的金毛幼犬踢到一边，拉锯战了好一会儿都没能把Jared从他身上扒下来。他实在是赶时间，只能找了个大布袋，哄劝Jared把自己装进去。

Jared久违地呼吸到新鲜空气，头冒出来惬意地搭在布袋边感受凉爽的晚风。他注意到Jensen已经进入教学区，学生们的欢声笑语争先恐后地蹿入他的耳朵里，让他也回忆起自己在斯坦福美好的学生生涯。他一向是校园里的明星，无论是家世背景还是长相身材都能吸引来一大票女孩。既然Jensen的条件也不差，那么——

“Hey，Ackles，你又来旁听啊！”

一眼望过去，教室里投过来的视线都幸灾乐祸的，颇有看好戏的意味。Jensen低垂着眼眸走进去，径直到最后一排坐下。Jared猜Jensen平时一定能占到第一排的位置，这次因为被自己拖着来得晚，又带着只狗狗，所以不敢坐在前面。

但Jared是不会愧疚的，别问他为什么，他就是窃喜！

当传说中的Welling教授走到讲台上时，尽管有人还在窃窃私语地质疑被Jensen装在布袋里的狗狗是什么情况，Jared却管不了这么多，急忙伸出脑袋观察那个教授的长相。

好吧，Welling教授长得很不错，目测超过190cm的身材居然能媲美Jared自己。他像个阳光大男孩一样满脸笑容，和Jared想象中的老头模样差得很远。再侧头看Jensen，他的眼里简直是在发光，看向Welling的目光里满是崇拜。他还拿出笔记本，认真地记下飞速变换的板书，当Welling提出第一个问题时，Jensen明显紧张起来，手心甚至都沁出了汗水。

“没有人知道吗？那么……Jensen。”Welling期许地看向坐在最后一排的Jensen，后者站起来，在同学看不见的地方捏紧手心，语声干涩地说：“如果母亲在妊娠三个月内患严重病毒性感染，特别是患风疹、腮腺炎、流行性感冒及柯萨奇病毒感染后出生的新生儿……”

Jared听不懂这些，但他莫名讨厌Jensen这么紧张的模样。而且这个教室给人的感觉很糟糕，各种浓重的气味混杂在一起，汗水、体味、香水，还有那些轻轻嘲笑的声音——

“都快毕业了，还来新生的理论课上表现自己。”  
“不就是想被Welling操吗，死基佬。”  
“真讨厌，为什么我的前男友会被这种人迷住。”  
“好羡慕Welling啊，我也想搞到Jensen。”

Jared闷在布袋里，真心希望这节课能快点过去，否则他会忍不住跳出来咬那些说Jensen坏话的人。Welling对Jensen赞赏的话语让时间变得更加难熬，Jared在布袋里摆出各种鄙视的表情，心里还在遗憾可惜Jensen看不见。

下课铃声响起的那一刻，Jared就像听见赞美诗一样飘飘欲仙，他期待地用puppy eyes看向起立的Jensen，可还没等他汪出声来，Jensen就坚定地朝讲台的方向走去。他提着布袋的手明显有一丝颤抖，但语声却尽力表现得自然，“Welling教授，关于上次你借给我的书……”

他还没说完，Welling就惊喜地赞叹道：“你看完了？Jensen，你总是那么优秀。来，上了这么久的课你一定饿了对不对？我们去吃夜宵。”

Welling的热情超出Jared的想象，在Jensen迅速点头后，他终于有机会用汪嗷声吸引注意力。Jensen像是这时候才意识到自己还带了只狗，顿时为难地说：“今天恐怕不行，Welling教授，我的狗狗非常粘我，我得——”

他话还没说完，Welling拍拍他的肩膀，轻松地笑笑，“没关系，我知道学校附近有一家宠物餐厅，主人也可以在旁边喝咖啡。”他说着还把手伸进布袋里抚摸Jared的头和耳朵，却被Jared不适地避开。Welling也没说什么，揽着Jensen的肩膀，和他有说有笑地一路步行。

Jared还不锋利的爪子差点把布袋抓破，那个教授绝对是利用学生的崇拜占便宜的类型，而且Jensen又那么温和，不懂得该如何保护自己。现在天色已经全黑下来，如果Welling妄图做什么坏事，Jared保证他一定会奋不顾身地保护Jensen！

奋斗的小金毛不知不觉中把自己定位成一只忠犬，然而Jensen却处于心怦怦直跳的超级害羞状态中。这还是第一次，Welling教授邀请他共进夜宵，说不定Jay是他的幸运星。

这是一家颇具情调的餐厅，暖澄的灯光打在实木桌上，镂空的小吊灯蜿蜒出精致的形状，菜单制作得相当漂亮，Jensen一眼扫过去，发现果然和他想的一样，东西都贵得吓人。没想到Jay才被他捡到不久，就有机会享受这么高级的待遇。Jensen忧心忡忡地问；“要不还是下次再聊，我看——”

“Jensen，你的狗狗这么可爱，我请他吃东西又有什么关系呢？你看，这家的狗狗松饼特别出名，还有甘薯鸡肉芝麻球，地瓜圣代！”Welling的笑容十分真诚，如果是以前的Jared，说不定会被他蒙骗，可现在他清楚地确定，这家伙就是想泡Jensen，绝对不能让他得逞。

Welling和Jared的视线在空中交汇，后者的puppy eyes里寒光四射，前者则有些疑惑。

Jensen感受到Jared的皮毛和肌肉都非常紧绷，看着一道道美味的营养餐端上来，他也没有一点兴趣，两只黑眼睛直勾勾地望着Welling教授。Jensen把餐盘又端得离他近了些，一边还要分心应付教授提出的问题。

还好Jensen总是很认真地看书，不论Welling提出怎样细节的问题，他都能答上来。

“说真的，Jensen，你真是超乎寻常的优秀。对了，你申请在约翰·霍普金斯医院实习对吧？”

Jensen点点头，把一块松饼喂到Jared的嘴前，“还不知道能不能配对成功。”

Welling夸张地做了个“what”的口型，笑着拍拍他的肩，“你一定可以的，你可是约翰·霍普金斯医学院这一届最优秀的MD毕业生。不过，我倒更希望你能申请加州的医院，要不然今年授课期结束后没办法和你见面的话，我会寂寞的，Jen。”

Jensen的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度飘红，他低头抚摸Jared的背以掩饰自己的开心，视线移向反光的桌面，低声说：“谢谢你，Welling教授，我、我也很希望你能够一直在这里教书。”

这话相当于告白的话语让Jared莫名地愤怒起来，他咬住Jensen的手指，受伤又生气地看着他。Jensen惊了一下，恰好他也没办法再待下去，否则身体内部升腾的热度恐怕会把他的脸蒸成一个熟鸡蛋。于是他抱起Jared，对Welling说了声抱歉，“今晚真的很愉快，只是Jay好像身体不舒服，我想早点带它回家。”

Welling对此表示出充分的理解，他结账后帮Jensen推门护送他出去，3月初的巴尔的摩街道上还吹着呼呼的冷风，没等Jensen表现出“冷”的动作，Welling就体贴地脱下自己的西装外套搭到他的肩上，同时还风趣地说，如果Jensen冻着他会心疼的。

就算是婚后，Jared都没有对Jensen说过这种暧昧的话，让这样的混蛋当教授真的不是美国教育的最大败笔吗？

Jared郁闷地思考让Jensen放弃Welling的100种方法，他转头看向沉沉的夜幕，却忽然听见一声撒娇般的呼唤：“Tom，你明知道我今天要来看你，为什么不告诉我你在这里吃夜宵？外面好冷，我从下飞机开始就一直在找你，还好你的手机里还有我设置的定位信息。”

Welling的表情相当尴尬，而Jensen更是呆在原地不知所措，女人朝他伸出手，热情地介绍自己：“我是Jamie Welling，Tom的妻子。你一定是Jensen对吧？我听Tom说起过你，他最优秀的学生，你的真人比照片还漂亮。”

Jensen顿时像被冻僵一样，手微微发抖，“我想，我该走了……”

他轻若游丝地呢喃，抱住同样一动不动的Jared转身往公寓的方向走。他眼角的余光看见三两个Welling课上的学生从隔壁的一家餐厅出来，正停在路边饶有兴趣地看向他们。可Welling偏偏在这时抓住他的手臂，着急地解释：“Jen，你听我解释，我和Jamie已经分居了，我们不是你想的那样。你知道，我一直很喜欢你——”

Jensen只感觉非常难堪，想要甩开Welling的手，却又因为怀里抱着Jared而没法做到。一直安静得很的Jared忽然狠狠朝Welling手背上咬去，后者吃痛放手，Jensen趁此机会留下一句“sorry”便快速逃离。

Jared没有体会到哪怕一点成就感，他看见Jensen在奔跑的一路上紧咬住下唇，不停眨眼。他能从Jensen冰凉的体温中感受到他有多绝望，在变成狗狗以来，Jared第一次那么强烈地恨自己蠢萌的身体，如果他是一个真真正正能挡在Jensen面前的人，他就能一拳揍到Welling脸上，证明Jensen也是有人保护、值得被珍惜的。

一路浑浑噩噩地跑到公寓门口，Jensen深呼吸几下，让自己冷静下来，低头发现Jared正担忧地看着他。居然会让一只狗狗担心，真没出息。Jensen在心底里自嘲了两句，面对Jared时却露出一个抚慰的微笑，“你刚才一定被吓到了吧，多亏了你，Jay，不然我可能一步都没办法移动。”

Jared嗷汪一声靠向Jensen的胸膛，心里刀割一样的疼，为什么Jensen在这种时候还会想要先安慰狗狗呢？他宁愿Jensen抱着自己狠狠地把Welling痛骂一晚上，也不愿意他站在这里，美好而虚幻地朝自己微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

9

趁着Jensen仰躺在床上，Jared轻盈地跳到地板上，嘴里叼着西装外套的一角。没错，他要神不知鬼不觉地把Welling的外套扔到外面的垃圾桶去，免得Jensen从伤心中回过神来，还要纠结应不应该把衣服还给混蛋教授。

“Jay，你在干什么？”Jensen没有哭，但眼圈周围明显有些泛红。他愣愣地望向正在一点一点滑向地板的西装外套，忽然反应过来，“Shit！跑的时候忘记把这个还给他了！”

他翻身下床，试图从Jared口中把衣服角拯救出来，后者则坚持不懈地咬着一口小钢牙，棕毛竖起，奋力抗争。反正就算衣服扯坏Jared也不会心疼，Jensen不需要Welling的衣服。他倔强的表情清晰地展现出偏激的想法，Jensen攥紧衣袖，威胁道：“如果你把这件咬坏，我就去买一件赔给Welling教授。”

Jared一下呆住，牙齿不自觉地放松。Jensen叹息着把衣服捡回来，搭在靠背椅上。

“Jay，你说，为什么Welling明明有妻子，却要说喜欢我，还对我那么好呢？”Jensen轻轻帮Jared梳毛，眼里既疑惑又悲伤。Jared默默地在心里回答，因为他很渣，是个混蛋。

“如果我未来的丈夫这样做，我绝对不会原谅他的。”Jensen靠在柔软的枕头上，若有所思地说，“不过谁知道呢，也许我将来根本不会和谁结婚……”

接下来的话Jared根本没听清，他害怕地往Jensen怀里凑去，全身上下冰冷得可怕。对啊，他根本没资格骂Welling是个混蛋，因为在和Jensen的婚姻里，自己也是出轨的那个。

Jared曾经很期待这个世界能够和以前的世界相重合，这样他说不定还能找到回归的方法。可听到Jensen刚刚的话，Jared忽然非常害怕。Jensen虽然喜欢他的狗狗Jay，但对于态度恶劣、在外面乱搞的名义丈夫Jared Padalecki，说讨厌可能都太轻了。

Jensen可能会恨他。一想到这个可能，Jared整只狗都不好了，蹲在被单上瑟瑟发抖。

“Jay，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”Jensen抱起Jared，着急地把他整个拎起来察看。Jared如梦初醒，连忙假装精神地朝Jensen汪汪叫，尾巴还不停地摇来摇去。Jensen怀疑地眯起眼，翻身下床去拿听诊器。第一次去宠物医院做全身检查的时候，Jay就很不情愿，尤其当兽医说要检查他的小JJ时，他狂躁起来的模样让Jensen都慌了起来。

最终Jay的小JJ当然是保住了，但它从此以后对兽医便特别抗拒，好在这一个多月里它一直非常健康。可现在，Jensen不得不怀疑Jay是在故意隐藏它的病痛，毕竟它是一只这么聪明的狗狗。

Jensen的手按着听诊器在Jared的胸腔附近游弋，冰冰凉凉的触感给被胎毛包裹的Jared带去了难得的清凉。他舒服地躺平任摆弄，顺便享受Jensen慎重的关怀。

“应该没事，不过下周必须要去宠物医院检查。”Jensen板着脸，摆出拒绝商量的神情，揉揉额角，略显疲惫地说：“Jay，我今天很累，要睡了。你如果睡不着，要乖乖的，不要吵到其他人。”

夜半，Jared趴在Jensen的枕头旁，安静地注视着他的睡脸。忽略掉穿衣镜里的反射，他感到自己就像一个英勇的骑士，而Jensen虽然不是一个公主，却比公主还要无法抵御这个复杂的世界。

“早安。”

Jared一睁开眼，就看见Jensen正把西装外套装进纸袋里，“我要出去一会儿，Jay，你待在屋里。放心，等到最后两门课程结业，我一定天天带你出去玩。”

Jared想要的不是这个，在见到Welling以前，他也许是一只热衷于放飞自我的肤浅狗狗。现在一切都不一样了，他是骑士Jay，没有什么困难能阻挡他保卫主人的决心。

这回Jensen居然妥协得很快，他看了眼手机屏幕，接着一脸决然地抱起跟在他脚边的Jared，说要带他一起去。Jared光顾着高兴，没能注意到Jensen略显沉重的表情。也因此，在进入校园时，他明显感到有些路过的学生看Jensen的眼神很不一样，有同情的，有嫌弃的，还有愉快的。

“你听说了么，那个Jensen Ackles……”  
“啊，他的狗，快离远一点！”

Jared的心不住往下沉，看来他把校园八卦想得过于简单。以前他在斯坦福都是受人追捧的对象，还没有受过这种待遇。他甚至在橄榄球队里带头排挤过某个讨厌的人，但却从没想象过校园冷暴力对一个学生的伤害有多大。

走廊上的挂牌标明了各个教授的办公室，Jensen轻车熟路，对两侧的办公室视若无睹，一直走到尽头，稳稳站定。几乎在Jensen敲门的第一下，Welling就立刻打开门，双手握住Jensen的肩，紧张地问：“你还好吧，Jen？抱歉，我应该早点和你说Jamie的事情。我们在一年前就已经分居，Jamie出轨了，我决定和她分开，才来约翰·霍普金斯当客座教授的。上个月我和她谈到离婚的事情，她不同意，说要来巴尔的摩找我——”

“谢谢你的外套，Welling教授。”Jensen一手抱住Jared，一手把纸袋递给Welling。他的神情非常平静，有条不紊地说：“昨晚Jay咬了你一口，是我们的不对。我有带它检查过，它很安全。如果你不放心，可以自己去做检查。也希望教授能在确认后给班上的同学说明，我不想让我的狗狗受委屈，哪怕是在校园论坛上也不行。”

走廊尽头落地窗外的日头被云朵所遮蔽，晒在Jared身上的阳光暂时敛去，但小金毛的内心却像被火烤过一样暖洋洋的。惊讶和感动不断交织，他只能用舔Jensen胳膊的方式来表达自己的感激。就算这是只有动物才会做的动作，Jared也认了，只要能让Jensen感受到他不是孤单一人。

“我会的，Jensen。你、你不进来坐坐吗？”也许已经感受到Jensen的决定，Welling脸上的笑容开始勉强，一抹悲伤浮现在他褐绿色的眼眸里。Jared怕Jensen动摇，抬头观察他的表情，却发现Jensen竟然在笑。

“Welling教授，我很欣赏你的授课，但私人的交流就到此为止吧。我一点都不羞愧于自己的性取向，但对于插足一段还未结束的婚姻，我深感不安与内疚。我说这些不是在逼你做什么，在Ms. Welling出现的那一刻，我已经决定再也不会对你有任何感情方面的想法。”

云开雾散，Jensen的长睫毛上仿佛有浮光在跳动，那么美丽又可爱。Jared真怀疑自己以前的智商，怎么会觉得一个男人有那样的长睫毛很奇怪，明明就是好看得要命。

Welling颓靡地垂下手，扯出一个苦笑，“你知道吗，Jen，我最喜欢你看上去羞涩温顺，内里却很坚强的性格。你就像这阳光一样耀眼，没有人能做到忽视你，那些闲言碎语也是。”

Jensen只是笑笑，“再见，Welling教授。”

说是再见，Jensen心里想的却是再也不见。他只需要错一次，即使余生再也找不到喜欢的人，他也不会违背本心。

缓过劲以后，Jared又因为校园论坛上那些乱说话的人愤怒起来。Jensen看上去的确不太爱和他人交流，而且过于优秀，可这也不能构成他们恶意谈论的理由。走回公寓的路上，有三两个男学生对Jensen轻浮地吹口哨，Jared轻轻咬了一下Jensen的手指，往始作俑者的方向汪汪两声。

“没关系的，Jay。”Jensen神态自若，目不斜视地抱着他走过，“这个世界上有很多种男人，有的对gay深恶痛绝，有的看见人就想操，还有的总是认为比自己优秀的人都是靠家世背景。不过这个世界上也有好男人，也许是少数，不过总会有的。”

Jensen说这话更像是在自我安慰，Jared则再一次心虚不已。曾经有那么一些时候，他也很看不起gay。那个他很讨厌的橄榄球队替补队员Brown，Jared一直觉得他娘兮兮的。直到有一天他从别人口中听到，Brown一直疯狂地暗恋他，进入橄榄球队也是为了和他靠得更近。

一想到平时训练时难以避免的身体碰撞里有那么不堪的理由，Jared就觉得非常恶心。他没办法理解一个男人怎么会想和另一个男人做爱。所以他带着一帮兄弟嘲笑Brown，在训练中给他找茬，直到他在球队里混不下去，自己申请退出。

没错，学生时代的Jared就是这么混蛋。现在回想起来，他都觉得不可思议。事实上直到1个月前，他都没认真反省过自己的所作所为。

可是Jensen，如果一个人能像Jensen这样温柔、坚强、美好，那么他做什么都是对的。Jared拒绝讲道理，喔不，也许有一点不对。他竟然让Welling在课上澄清狗狗的事情，而不管自己受到的诽谤。现在一定有很多人说Jensen是第三者，他在学校会更待不下去的。

仿佛心有灵犀一般，回到公寓里的Jensen给Jared做了吃的，居然开始整理书柜，把书从架子上一本本拿下来，装在床底的空纸箱里。Jared一脸蒙圈地趴在地上仰望他，Jensen被他萌萌的表情逗乐，解释道：“我准备要搬家了。等到我进入医院实习，有工资以后，我们就可以住自己的公寓，你可以到处跑，汪汪叫。”

Jared只感觉自己的心都快化了，Jensen学狗汪汪叫的模样过于可爱。他故意装出凶狠的表情，但脸颊上的梨涡轻易就出卖了他的属性。

和Jensen的二人世界，听上去非常非常棒！


	10. Chapter 10

10

Welling也许在处理感情问题方面很渣，但学术水平和评判目光绝对是一流的。如他所说，Jensen果然和约翰·霍普金斯医院配对成功，入职成为一名外科的住院实习医生。合租公寓的两个讨人厌的室友听说Jensen要从这里搬出去，流露出的情绪都非常复杂。Jared说不出这是不是一种恨意，因为他们分配到的医院比Jensen差很多。

不过Jared也知道，学生们对比自己优秀的同学总是有多面性的想法，一方面嫉妒，一方面又想成为对方。可惜不是每个人都能成为Jensen的，因为Jensen的优秀可不只是在学习上。

在Jensen搬进新公寓，开始实习后，Jared也终于成长为一只体型可观的金毛寻回犬，虽然离凶猛威武还有一定差距，但好歹不像以前那样奶声奶气，一看就让人想欺负了。他对自己的新形象很满意，但Jensen却因此而渐渐烦恼起来。

尽管金毛寻回犬是一种很温和的犬类，但总有一些人会惧怕于Jay的体型，在电梯里自发躲得远远的。有一天公寓管理员还找到他，要求他以后带Jay出门时需要拴上狗链，保证同楼住户的安全。

Jensen一直以来都把Jay当成可以说知心话的朋友，而不是一只宠物。但迫于生存压力，他还是拿出刚刚养Jay时购买的一套装备，狗链、狗飞盘、狗咬棒……说起来，Jay好像从来没有玩过这些。说不定是因为主人没有帮助它释放作为狗狗的天性，所以它才显得那么与众不同。

原来自己一直没有尽到作为主人的责任。Jensen反省再三，在连续两天值班后的休假当天，拿出狗链，愉快地要求Jay和他一起去公园。然而令人意想不到的是，Jay对狗链露出了相当嫌弃的眼神。Jensen揉揉眼睛，再看向Jay的两只大眼，发现它的确是在深深地嫌弃着被自己拿在手上的狗链。

“不喜欢这个吗？”Jensen苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺，“可是公寓管理员说如果我再这样让你到处乱跑，就把我赶出去。”

“汪！”Jared立刻什么脾气都没了，当Jensen微微嘟起唇，露出烦恼的表情，谁还能有脾气呢？他立刻四肢小跑到Jensen的腿边用身体蹭他，温顺地趴在地上。当狗链切实地戴到脖子上时，Jared打了个寒颤，没精打采地呜咽一声。

Jensen察觉到他的不情愿，心疼地摸摸他的背，“Shh，Jay，我保证一出公寓就放开你。My Jay is a good guy，每次去逛街都很听话。”

Jared喜欢my Jay这个称呼，他轻轻舔过Jensen的手指，看他被痒得咯咯直笑，总觉得这样有点情色，至少是在他的心里。他和Jensen也有过疯狂的一夜，谁能想到转眼间他就成了一只金毛犬？

想到Jensen在自己身下四肢伸展、脸色潮红、眼角泛泪的模样，Wow，那可真是……

Jared有点尴尬，而且随着一岁将满，他的狗狗身体好像也开始敏感起来，居然会随着幻想产生生理反应。幸亏Jensen似乎没有注意到，一直心情不错地哼着歌前进。

“Jay，你知道吗，我在医院遇到了一个不错的家伙，他和我一起在外科实习，叫Christian Kane，他可真是一个天才，你应该看看他帮病人接骨的手法。而且他也是在达拉斯出生的，真的好巧。不过后来他一直在迁居……”

这是Jared身为人时绝对料想不到的一点。在因为结婚而和Jensen共进晚餐的那段时间里，这个漂亮的家伙总是会一脸尴尬地坐在Jared对面，不知道该说些什么。即便Jared讲出一个绝妙的笑话，他也只会露出淡淡的微笑。这不公平，Jensen对一只狗狗和颜悦色，却对他的丈夫那么冷淡。

“我们今天玩飞盘好不好，Jay？”Jensen在公园停下来，蹲身跟他说明，“当我把这个扔出去时，你要争取在它还没落下去以前就咬住它，然后叼回来，明白吗？”

Jared身体一僵，死死地盯住Jensen从袋子里掏出来的圆形玩具。Jensen为什么会忽然拿出这些狗狗玩具呢，明明以前他们都相处得很好的。Jared也曾经跟Sadie和Harley玩过这个，可这并不代表他想做去咬飞盘的那个。

Jensen喊着一二三，把飞盘轻轻往外一扔，接着迅速期待地望向Jared。Jared却只是好整以暇地趴下，挑衅地抬头看向Jensen。他得争取自己的合法权益，不能让Jensen把自己当成一只宠物。

“果然不会吗……”Jensen有些失落地在原地站了会儿，然后自己跑过去把飞盘捡起来，跟Jared说要再试一次。

哼，试几次都没用，Jared绝不会在这件事上妥协。Jensen扔了三次飞盘，都没有得到一点点回应，Jared甚至把头偏向另一边，打定主意不理会他。Jensen思考了一会儿，顺着Jared的视线望过去，忽然发现一位女士正牵着一只贵宾犬在喷泉的另一边转悠。

Jensen恍然大悟，一拍大腿，懊恼地蹲下，揉了揉Jared的狗毛。他怎么忘记了，Jared也到了可以交配的年龄，喜欢漂亮的异性是再正常不过的事情。这个时候让它玩狗玩具，说不定它还在心里埋怨主人不明白它的心呢。

“我会帮Jay挑选一只漂亮的母狗，既安全又干净的，你们会是非常幸福的一家人，还会生一堆小宝宝。”Jensen规划得很美好，他甚至想到在自己的忙碌的值班日，Jay能有家人陪伴。所以当他的金毛忽然汪汪大叫，愤怒地朝他的手上乱拱时，他完全不明白发生了什么。

“Jay，Jay！”他被自家狗狗大力的乱拱顶到了地上，外套凌乱地敞开，双手撑在身后。牵着贵宾犬的女士刚好经过，看见这样的情形，惊得轻呼一声，提醒道：“你的狗狗一定是想交配了，如果不准备做绝育的话，最好还是给它配种吧。”

Jared听见这话，立刻又转过身去凶狠地朝贵宾犬和女士汪汪大叫，把两位女性都吓得跑到老远的地方。Jensen连忙把他整个抱住，双腿圈住他的腰，也不管周围的路人异样的眼神，开始安抚他的狗狗，“Jay，你冷静一点，有什么我们回去再说，好不好？”

Jared也不想让Jensen难堪的，可他实在太生气。

他，Jared Padalecki，一个追求者可以从这里排到法国的钻石非单身汉，绝对不会和母狗做爱的，想都别想。

最终，愤怒进击的Jared享受了Jensen的抱抱回家服务，以及一顿油滋滋的大餐。而在睡前的例行谈心时间，他们针对是否要配种的问题进行了一系列点头和摇头的Q&A，以Jensen充分尊重Jared的意愿告终。

“我有时候真觉得自己是在犯傻，Jay。”Jensen似乎陷入了一种极度矛盾的状态中，他无意识地用手指绕住Jared的一撮毛，喃喃道：“我是说，谁会相信一只狗会懂‘配种’这个词呢？我也许是一个愚蠢的主人，只会按照自己的需要来想象自己的狗狗。”

Jared本想用汪汪来证明自己懂得这个词，但听到Jensen的第二句话，他忽然心疼起来，轻轻咬住Jensen的手背，前肢伸开试图把他抱住。其实在Jensen搬进这间不大的公寓时，他就察觉到有什么不对。

照理说，Ackles家世代名医积累起来的财富足够让Jensen在大学时就过上独居生活，也不需要靠实习医生的薪水来支付这间不起眼的公寓。而在Jensen毕业典礼的时候，没有任何一个家人来到学校为他见证——至少没有到他的公寓里来看看。

这一切都说明一个问题，Jensen和他的家人关系并不好。

这还是那个Jensen和自己结婚的世界吗？那个Jensen为了Ackles家献身的世界？

还没等Jared反应过来，Jensen有规律的呼吸声已经在他耳边平稳响起。Jared悄悄从他怀里溜出来，趴到枕头边，伸长舌头一下一下地舔着Jensen的脸。实习医生的工作一定很累，可是Jensen答应过会陪自己出去玩，所以难得的休息日也把自己搞得这么疲惫。

如果Jensen能稍微自私一点就好了。

Jared最近无数次地这么想，他不知道的是，一个刚认识Jensen不久的家伙也和他有同样的想法。

“Jen，你再这样下去，我可要打你屁股了。”

Chris说着就是一巴掌过来，Jensen跳起脚一躲，看了眼走廊里的护士，低声说：“别开玩笑了，Chris。”

Chris哈哈大笑，手往上移改为拍Jensen的背，“放心，Jen，我不会占你便宜的。只不过你每天都看上去那么疲惫，病人也不会信任你的。想要从Dr. Rosenbaum那里拿到一助的机会，光凭你的技术可不行。”说着，他挤挤眼睛，凑到Jensen的耳畔说：“不会是纵欲过度吧？”

听到Chris的说法和自己早上从镜子里观察到的结果一样，Jensen感到十分挫败。他向Chris保证自己绝对没有纵欲过度，“我只是和我的狗狗玩了一天而已。”

“Well，那说明你是欲求不满，去找个人吧。”Chris拍拍他的肩，眼神诚恳地提出建议。

在捡到Jay以前，Jensen曾经去酒吧里找人放纵过，不过只有有限的两三次。医学生的课程非常忙碌，而且Jensen对约炮一直不是很热衷。但Chris的提醒显然给了他新的灵感，对Welling投入的感情过多，让他没办法很快走出来，那么尝试一下单纯的欲望纾解似乎也不错。说真的，因为和Jay整天待在一起，他连自慰的时间都没有。偶尔在浴室里来一发，也像快餐一样让人没胃口。

或许下个休假日……给Jay多做点食物放在保温盒里？


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jared最近过得很惬意也很空虚，Jensen上班的时候，他就在公寓里到处闲逛，或者跳上沙发，用他的爪子握住遥控板，艰难地按开电视，然后笨拙地换台。某天，这还被忽然提前下班的Jensen发现，不过他只是惊讶了一下，随即笑着耸耸肩，“哇哦，我的金毛还会自己看电视和换台。”

他看上去心情不错，而Jared知道这是Jensen难得的双休假期。这意味着他们晚上会有一个长长的电影马拉松，不用担心早起上班的压力。虽说Jared的生活除了看电视就是闲逛，但和Jensen一起盯着屏幕的感觉是不一样的。Jensen会把他稳稳地抱在怀里，或者慵懒地靠着他的肚皮，时不时喝一口啤酒，发出惬意而满足的叹息声。

比起看老旧电影里的片段，Jared更喜欢注视Jensen，尤其是当他把瓶口对准嘴唇，然后紧紧地包裹住，丰满的唇瓣时不时围绕圆口吸吮两下，那样的场面令人十分把持不住。Jared总会浑身燥热，忍不住热情地舔舐Jensen裸露在外的手背、腰身、脚踝。而对自家宠物毫无戒备之心的Jensen只会咯咯笑着，偶尔喊两句痒。

Jared巡视一般地在厨房里转来转去，像是在监督Jensen做饭一样。Jensen今天的速度异常迅速，很快就把盘子端出来放到桌上，招呼Jared跳上去，但自己却并未坐下，“Jay，今晚我有个……有个聚会，可能不会回来，你要在家里乖乖的。”

Jensen话说到一半顿了顿，不知道为什么，他竟然不太好意思在自家金毛的面前说去酒吧这种话，狗狗应该不会明白去酒吧意味着什么，不是吗？

不过也许他的担心是有道理的，因为Jay即使听到聚会这个借口，都明显流露出不开心的情绪，趴在桌上有一搭没一搭地拨弄盘子里的培根。Jensen轻声安慰了它两句，回到自己的卧室里拿好钱包、安全套和润滑剂，往兜里一揣便匆匆离开。

Jared感觉Jensen有点怪怪的，但他只当是刚进医院里和同事们相处的社交恐惧症，也没有多想。不，如果自己能陪着Jensen去参加聚会就好了。不是以宠物的身份，而是以……丈夫？

Jared狠狠嚼着培根，后肢烦躁不安地往后刨。应该是朋友才对吧，当初和Jensen结婚的时候明明很不以为然，现在心里却暗暗地期待丈夫这个身份，真是没用。再说，已经变成一只金毛寻回犬的他想这个又有什么用呢？又不是说他想怎么陪Jensen就怎么陪。

Jared知道自己可能对Jensen产生了什么不该有的心思，以现在的情况来说这简直不能更糟糕。他这才明白肥皂剧里前女友、私生子或者父母的阻挠都不算什么，物种不同才是恋爱关系中最可怕的杀手。

“汪汪！汪汪汪！！”独自待在公寓里的Jared只能用无休止的嚎叫和奔跑来抒发心中的郁闷，他甚至想到前段时间被Jensen夸过的Chris，如果这个Chris就是后来和Jensen一起在纽约的那个Chris，那么他们俩的关系似乎真的很危险。至少结婚的时候Jensen请他来当伴郎了不是吗？说不定他们早就互相喜欢，只不过因为Padalecki家的介入所以才……

一晚上的时间就在Jared的胡思乱想中过去了。当晨光洒进客厅时，他终于撑不住，躺在沙发上睡了过去。迷迷糊糊中，他听见钥匙在门锁里咔擦的声音。看来Jensen昨天玩了一夜，Jared想自己应该体贴一点，不去闹他，让他好好睡会儿。

但他忽然嗅到了一丝不同寻常的味道。

当狗狗的一大好处就是Jared能够在Jensen快要回家时听见他的脚步声，嗅到他的气味，跑到门口欢快地迎接他。但这次，从门口传来的不止是Jensen身上好闻的沐浴露清香，还有另一个陌生的气味。最让Jared震惊的，是那掩盖不住的性的味道。

Jared如闪电般冲向门口，围住Jensen的裤腿转了好几圈，还时不时跳起来一阵猛嗅。Jensen丝毫不觉得奇怪，毕竟Jared每次都会热情地迎接他。他的神情看上去十分疲惫，但唇角却挂着一丝笑意，“早上好，Jay。我应该没有精力给你做早餐，所以你把我放在流理台上的三明治吃掉好吗？现在我得去睡会儿。”

通常在他表露出倦意以后，Jay都会听话地放他离开，但今天的金毛似乎精力过于旺盛，一直跟着他进到卧室里，跳到床上，还拼命往他身上拱。

“我得把衣服脱掉，离远一点，Jay。”随着Jensen一件一件地除掉身上的衣物，Jared终于闻出来那浓烈的麝香味是来自于他的牛仔裤和平角内裤，而非来自Jensen的身体，说明他有清理过自己。

可这并没能浇灭Jared的火气。Jensen在骗他，一定是的。说是聚会，其实根本就是去了酒吧，或者说是在酒吧的“聚会”！Jared能闻出来！

Jensen换上柔软的家居服，大部分的味道都被隐去，但仍旧有属于其他男人的气味萦绕在他身上，挥之不去。这让Jared莫名的很狂躁，他告诉自己不要打扰Jensen休息，可一想到Jensen之所以没休息好，是因为昨天一整晚，他都躺在一个陌生男人的身下，被抚摸、亲吻、打开，发出小猫一样好听的呻吟——

不可以！Jensen不可以这样！

Jared盯着那张餍足的睡脸，那投下一层阴影的长睫毛，天赐般的淡色雀斑，还有脸颊下巴上胡乱冒出来的短短胡茬。他没有一次这么确信过某个事实，某个令他感到挫败的事实——他对眼前这个人有着强烈的独占欲，就像狗狗喜欢标记自己的领地一样，他讨厌任何会威胁到自己的人和事。Welling也好，不知姓名的男人也好，他们都不可以得到Jensen哪怕一丁点的关注，这个温柔美好的男人属于自己，属于Jared Padalecki！

和Jared Padalecki是不是狗狗没有任何关系！

阴暗的想法一瞬间占据了Jared的心，也许是狗狗的脑容量天生不太够，他此时此刻只想在Jensen身上打上自己的标记。不能用排泄物，他毕竟不是真的狗狗；也不能咬，他舍不得；那么唯一剩下的方法就是舔，把Jensen身上的陌生气味全部舔掉，用自己的来代替。

累极的Jensen感觉脚心脚背一阵痒，熟悉的触感提醒他，Jay又在顽皮了。可他实在是没有余力去呵斥他的狗狗。对Jay的极度信任让他只是轻微地挪动了两下，便继续睡了过去。也不知道过了多久，他迷迷糊糊地感到身上湿乎乎的，胸口和以下的部分还凉飕飕的。更奇怪的是，两个乳头的位置忽然变得异常敏感，甚至连下身也有抬起的趋势。

昨晚在酒吧约到的那个男人明明很勤奋地耕耘了两三次，早上又来了一次，怎么还会欲求不满？

Jensen半睁开眼，迷蒙间看见一个毛毛的东西在自己胯间上下起伏。快感慢慢地传达到神经中枢，Jensen打了个激灵，慌忙往后一缩，用被子盖住不知什么时候变得光裸的下身。他控制不住声音里的怒气，厉声问：“Jay，你在干什么？！”

他当然不能指望有声音能回答他，但Jensen没想到一向听话的Jay竟然好像什么都没听到似的，又扑到自己的身上，这次是用它长长的舌头舔过自己红肿不堪的乳头。更难堪的是，Jensen还跟随生理反应溢出一声呻吟，但随即他就察觉到不对，猛地跳下床，跑到客厅里找出狗链，不由分说地捆住还在往他身上拱的金毛。

“你在这里给我好好冷静一下，反省自己到底做错了什么。”Jensen披着被子，严厉地教训他，但Jared已经被情欲和占有欲控制了神经，脑袋里反复循环同一个念头——“Jensen，我的！Jensen，我的！”，任凭面前的人说什么，他都没有反应。

Jensen失望地看着他，最终平静地宣布：“如果两个小时以后你还没有任何反省的意思，我会把你送走。”

这句杀伤力max的话终于唤回了Jared的理智，他沮丧地低下头，趴在地上不动了。Jensen疾步走回卧室里，坐在床上，却无论如何都没办法压抑下躁动的邪火。当被子擦过胸口时，他的阴茎甚至涨得更大了。最后Jensen握住自己，羞耻地咬住唇以防发出声音，然后把自己套弄到了高潮。

这不对，不该是这样的。为什么昨天去放纵了一晚上之后，回到家里他的狗狗就变得这么不对劲。Jensen摊在床上，脑袋放空，在2个小时的闹钟响起后，他终于得出结论。

没错，就是配种的问题。因为Jay该交配，该繁殖了，所以才会忍不住做这样的事。而且狗狗的嗅觉都很灵敏，一定是昨晚做完以后，衣服上有味道，影响到了Jay。

此时，客厅里的Jared已经冷静下来，趴在地上愧疚地呜咽。他知道这整件事在Jensen看来一定非常惊悚，作为主人的他没有立刻把自己赶出去已经相当善良。但Jared没有想到，Jensen从卧室里走出来时竟然已不带丝毫怒气，反倒温柔地抚摸他的头，问他要不要一起出去逛逛。

Jared当然不会笨到继续去“袭击”Jensen，他乖乖地跟在他脚边，盘算着等下次Jensen说要夜不归宿，自己一定得使出各种手段把他留下来，以免事后闻到那些气味被吞噬理智。

然而在平静的表象下，Jensen开始搜集一切有关宠物狗配种的信息。他找到一个提供这类信息交换服务的论坛，和附近金毛母犬的主人聊天，决心要为Jared找一个合适的伴侣。他发现网上的爱狗人士非常多，而且还大都很挑剔。虽然Jensen觉得自家狗狗在各方面都很棒，但因为工作忙的原因，他一直找不到合适又满意的相亲时间和对象。

好在Jay再也没做出什么古怪的举动，Jensen也就不着急把他牵去相亲。通过悄悄去宠物医院咨询，Jensen得知金毛犬的最佳交配期在2岁后。

风平浪静的大半年过去，Jensen终于找到合适的机会。

Jared最近很烦躁，他发现Jensen每隔一段不规律的时间就会毫无预兆地晚归一次，虽然闻不出什么气味，但有时候上班和回家穿的不同衣服还是会泄露他的行踪。Jared知道自己不该去骚扰Jensen，可他就是控制不住该死的领地意识。所以他试图跟随Jensen去医院上班，但想也知道，医院和学校不同，没有树林和小道供猫猫狗狗闲逛。Jensen一直是一个称职的实习医生，从他在睡前谈心时间透露出的情况来看，他在约翰·霍普金斯医院过得不错，那毕竟是一个凭实力说话的地方。

Jared逐渐感到自己的无力和可悲，也许他活该一辈子都当Jensen的宠物，考虑到他之前对Jensen态度那么差。

Jared的抑郁被Jensen看在眼里，他这次没有再放过机会，和Black女士约定相见的时间，把Jared带了过去。

在走进餐厅的那一刻，Jared就察觉到不对。Jensen带他去过很多家宠物餐厅，但没有一家像这样充满了粉色泡泡，桌上站着或趴着的全都是成双成对的猫狗。Jensen热情地朝不远处的一个贵妇人挥挥手，抱起他坐到那位女士对面。

Jared目瞪口呆地看向趴在自己对面的母犬，一股强烈的发情气味瞬间笼罩了他。毫无疑问，这是一只正处在发情期的、饥渴的母金毛。因为在Jared坐上桌的一刹那，对方就转了个身，门户大开地对着他，还热切地摇着尾巴。

What the fuck?!!


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jensen悦耳的声音第一次被狗狗Jared的耳朵自动转换成了乱码，他转身，一双黑溜溜的眼睛怨念地看向Jensen，想要在鼻子里塞点什么来屏蔽母金毛的气息。噢，它的主人好像在说它的名字叫Cathy还是什么，但Jared只想撞到墙上结束这一切。

而Jensen却还在微笑着拽他的爪子，撺掇他和那位“美丽的女士”好好培养一下感情。

“呜呜！汪汪汪！”Jared讨好地舔着Jensen的手，一点一点往他身上靠。眼看他的整个身体都快掉下桌，Jensen尴尬地抱起他，强迫他把前肢搭在桌上，和狗主人沟通：“Cathy看上去好像……好像很受发情期的困扰。”

Jensen其实也被吓了一跳，因为Black女士没有说过她的狗狗已经到了千钧一发的关头，而Jay看上去也对Cathy兴趣缺缺。Jensen觉得狗狗的相亲和人一样，不能随便决定对象，既然Jared不喜欢，他也想找个理由推掉。

谁知道Black女士竟然相当热情，不住夸赞Cathy有多纯洁可爱，还保证它生出来的小puppy一定能继承两只狗狗的优秀基因。Jensen越听越挂不住笑，而他怀里的Jared已经万念俱灰，没有去观察Jensen的表情，只以为自己马上就要被迫和一只母金毛交配。

如果Jensen一定要他这样做……那他就离家出走，默默地埋伏在Jensen上班的路上，每天默默地凝视他……

仔细地联想一下，Jared被自己的虐心恋情伤害得心如刀绞，不知不觉就靠在Jensen怀里悲戚地呜咽起来。Jensen低头一看，瞬间感觉心被狠狠地揪了一下。总是精力旺盛的大金毛此刻靠在他的胸前，晶亮的眼睛里显出绝望的神色，甚至还有泪水在眼眶里积蓄。

大金毛的眼泪成为压垮Jensen的最后一根稻草，他猛地站起来，僵硬地朝Black女士点点头，说：“我想Jay和Cathy不太适合……”

Jensen果然不懂得该如何拒绝他人，他支支吾吾一会儿，也没办法说出重话，只得不停地道歉。Black女士倒是被他逗笑，抱回到处乱蹭的Cathy，对Jensen说没关系，“你这样，别人都要以为我在欺负你了。”

Jared嗅到了逃脱的气息，他死死地扒住Jensen，任由泪水奔涌而出。他又不傻，和Jensen相处两年，当然知道他最受不了的是什么。

Jensen慌乱地抱着Jared冲出餐厅，站在街边搂住他的脖子安慰他，“Shh，没事了，Jay，我不会强迫你和不喜欢的狗狗在一起，不要哭了，我真的很愧疚。”Jensen的眉毛眼睛都快拧在一起，他的睫毛不住颤动，眼神里满满的都是内疚。

他这样，反倒让Jared刚才的委屈和不安都消散一空。算了吧，既然Jensen这么难受——

“嗷汪！汪汪汪！”他故意蹦跳着，活跃地摇尾巴表示自己的心情已经转好。现在Jared可以毫无心理障碍地舔舐Jensen的手背，看他怕痒地向后退缩，然后露出一个略显羞涩的笑容。

“所以，我们没事了？”他伸手覆住Jared的头顶，后者轻轻一跳，顶起Jensen的手掌，坚定地朝他点点头。Jensen松了口气，招呼Jared跟上，但在去取车的路上他还是惴惴不安的，因为Jared的问题并没有解决，健全的狗狗都需要交配，Jared再聪明也应该不会是例外。

这个烦恼一直持续到他的上班时间，就连这天被他负责的病例，一位腹积水等待做CT的男士也察觉到不对，目光灼灼地看着他，“Dr. Ackles，你好像很沮丧？”

他的笑容十分古怪，Jensen在刚看见这个病人时就感觉他有些特立独行，眉毛也好像有自主意识似的。不过Jensen还是友善地笑笑，把他的病历往移动病床上一挂，“请放心，Collins先生，这不影响你的CT检查。”

“Hey，我不是这个意思。”Collins夸张地挥舞着双手，在病床往CT室行进的过程中努力偏过头去看Jensen的脸，“我是说，虽然我是你的病人，但你也可以跟我倾诉你的烦恼。相信我，我绝对是一个好的聆听者！还有，你可以叫我Misha。”

“我还以为艺术家都会沉稳一些。”Jensen这次是发自真心地笑了。而Misha在做CT的全程中都忍不住通过麦克风和Jensen说话，他一直在感叹这台仪器过于狭窄，让他觉得有点“怕怕的”。Jensen一直都在耐心地安抚他，偶尔也被他的笑话逗乐。

CT做完的时候，Chris正好推着他的病人进来，看到Jensen和Misha有说有笑，年轻的实习医生相当感动。作为最快和Jensen熟悉起来的同事，Chris深知表面好相处的Jensen其实一直封闭着自己的内心，不在感情上投入过多。这还是他第一次看见Jensen和病人像朋友一样地相处。

中午一起吃饭时，Chris不住打听Misha Collins的身份，还问他的病情是否严重。

“他是一个开画廊的艺术家，Katie说她在一个很出名的画展上见过Misha的画，所以应该还挺厉害的。检查结果还不错，他只是腹积水，没有肿瘤。”

Chris哇哦一声，揶揄地用手肘撞了一下Jensen，“所以，Misha？”

“嗯？”Jensen有些心不在焉，忽略掉Chris别有意味的语气，他喃喃自语道：“到底要不要再带Jay去相亲呢……”

“Jen，你有没有搞错！我们在讨论一个有可能发展成你男朋友的艺术家，而你却在担忧你的金毛犬！”Chris从自己盘子里挪了块牛肉给Jensen，恨铁不成钢地强调。但Jensen却挥挥手，表示自己对Misha并没有那方面的意思。

Chris始终对那只占据Jensen日常生活的狗狗很有兴趣，这次他终于按捺不住，撺掇Jensen把Jay带出来玩，“我可以陪你带它去玩公园，逛宠物超市，进宠物餐厅……让我见见它，Jen，please！”

这话倒是提醒了Jensen。Jay还没有跟除他以外的人相处过，也许除了同类以外，他也需要别的人类朋友，毕竟Jay是一只如此聪明的狗狗。这个想法驱使Jensen答应了Chris的提议，可他没有想到自己的同乡对这件事的兴趣如此高涨，以至于在5天后通知Misha办出院手续的时候，Chris都还在谈论Jay，“它喜欢吃甜食？我知道一家宠物甜品店，Katie推荐的，一定很适合它！”

“它？你们在说什么？”Misha换上一身休闲的衣服，好奇地凑过来。得知Jensen家有只聪明而嗜甜的金毛寻回犬，他竟然也凑热闹说要一起去，“Jensen，至少让我请你吃饭，多亏你的诊疗，我才能好得这么快。”

Misha说得相当真诚，Jensen本来还有些犹豫，Misha却好像看穿了他的心意一样，补充道：“你别以为我只会画画，其实我对照顾宠物也很有心得，说不定能和Jay成为朋友。”

事情在Jensen对大金毛的无限担忧中发展到一个诡异的方向。Jared很开心Jensen能在休假日带自己出去玩，但他的愿望是和Jensen度过二人汪世界，谁来告诉他面前这两个门板一样站在Jensen面前的人是谁？

在理智被咆哮湮灭以前，Jared总算在Jensen的介绍中想起了那个戴着帽子的男人就是曾经当过婚礼伴郎的Chris，而另一个叫Misha的男人则从未听Jensen提起过。

重点在于，Chris和Misha都对Jensen非常亲热，他们一左一右挨着Jensen的肩膀，嬉笑着询问他有关Jay的问题。Jared终于明白那些借着Sadie和Harley跟他搭讪的人都是什么心态了，他没想到自己也会有被当成搭讪借口的这一天！

愤怒中的Jared一路傲娇地垂着尾巴走在前面，时不时回过头猛蹭一下Jensen的裤腿，然后挑衅地抬头看向两个男人。Misha饶有兴趣地观察着他的行为，忽然说：“Jensen，我想你的狗狗可能不需要交配。”

Jared的耳朵立刻竖了起来。没想到Jensen居然把烦恼告诉了这两人，看来他的确交到了真心以待的好朋友。想到这个，Jared一边替Jensen感到安慰，一边替自己心酸。

Jensen上周曾经去Misha的画廊参观，顺便听他讲宠物心理学，听上去还蛮有道理。这个艺术家研究的兴趣也和常人不同，Jensen一点都不奇怪他会为了把动物画得栩栩如生而专门去研究它们的心理。

“为什么不需要？”

“因为它喜欢的是你啊。”Misha的语气非常自然，但Jared却被吓得不轻，回过头来惊疑不定地望向这个古怪的男人。Chris像是发现什么新大陆一样，停住脚步说：“Jen，你快看，Jay好像被吓到了。”

于是在公园的林荫小道里，三个男人开始俯身对一只狗狗研究起来。Jared看着凑近的三张脸，感觉晕头转向，本能地靠向Jensen的方向，趴在他的脚边，柔软的腹部盖住了Jensen的脚背。

“Well，看来他真的相当喜欢你。”

想到曾经发生过的羞耻事件，Jensen脸一红，蹲身抱住Jared，视线投向地面，努力平稳地说：“我的Jay当然喜欢我，我是他的主人。你们不要开玩笑。”

Misha认真地回答：“我没有在开玩笑，Jensen，Jay对你有很深的依恋。这些从它的眼神、动作里面都能看出来，而且这样的案例有很多，一些宠物会因为主人跟伴侣亲热而凶狠地发出叫声，甚至想办法分开他们，这都是有可能的。你可不要小看宠物的独占欲。”

Jensen听得一愣一愣的，抱住Jared的手臂也下意识地紧了紧。他此刻的感觉十分奇妙，除了家人以外，从来没有谁像Jay这样和他同吃同住，如此亲密。现在得知自家宠物可能对自己有强烈的独占欲，以前的种种似乎都可以解释得通，让Jensen心里变得踏实了许多。温热的舌头在他的掌心不住舔舐着，Jensen心里蹿过无法解释的热流。他扬起一抹喜悦的笑容，露出两个小小的梨涡，“谢谢你，Misha。你能懂这些真是太好了。”

“不！一点都不好！”Chris抱住脑袋大喊一声。他此行的目的本来是想摸清Jay的脾气，和狗狗达成良好的关系，这样以后Jensen有什么社交活动，他还能帮忙照看这只颇受重视的金毛。可是现在看来，Jensen似乎和他的狗狗更加难分难舍了，都怪这个Misha！


	13. Chapter 13

13

Chris的愿望在某种程度上成真，因为Jensen似乎认为带Jay和朋友们一起玩的主意非常不错，时不时就拉着他和Misha一起去品尝新发现的宠物餐厅。偏偏Misha对这个活动相当热衷，还会邀请他们一起去他的画廊看最新的画作。

这天，Jensen和Jared一起走进画廊，惊讶地发现这里的装饰大变样，红绿色的彩带，挂满小饰品的圣诞树，还有一丛一丛的榭寄生。Jensen这才醒悟，又是一年圣诞到了。前两年的圣诞他都在Jay的陪伴下度过，孤独的滋味不再那么浓郁，但陡然身处这么具有节日气氛的地方，还是会有些许的不适应。

Jared对这些红红绿绿的装饰很有兴趣，他没想到那个从头到脚都古怪得像个艺术家的Misha居然这么有节日精神。Jared以前就觉得Jensen不回家过圣诞是件很悲伤的事，毕竟Padalecki家每次过节都开开心心的，大家漂泊了一年重新聚在一起，打打闹闹，不应该是很美好的事情吗？

Jared希望Jensen也能和家里和好，过上团圆的圣诞节。

“你准备什么时候回家呢，Jensen？”Misha对Jensen的家庭关系毫不知情，他只以为Jensen是因为学校和实习的原因才离家到了巴尔的摩。这话问出口时，Jensen没有一点防备，脸色一僵，尴尬地摇摇头说自己不回家。

Jared趁此机会表达自己的心情，蹦得老高地汪汪叫。Misha不负汪望，拍拍Jensen的肩，朝他宽慰地笑笑，“看上去Jay很想跟你一起回家。Jensen，我不知道你和家人发生了什么，但家始终是家，有很多东西是不可磨灭的。”

Jensen微微蹲身，拍着Jared的头问：“你想回去见见我的家人吗？”

Jared使劲点头，他观察Jensen的表情，发现他没有一点为难的模样，反倒笑笑说：“好吧，小家伙，今年就带你回达拉斯看看。”

难以置信，至少三年没回过家的Jensen竟然这么轻易地因为一只狗狗改变了主意。从Misha的画廊走出来，Jared还晕乎乎的，幸福地仰头望向Jensen。走出一段距离后，他又忽然意识到也许Jensen早就想回家，只是缺少一个说服自己的理由。

总之，在平安夜的前一天，Jared跟着Jensen抵达达拉斯，回到他自己也很久没踏足过的德州。Jensen按门铃时的动作非常紧张，指尖几次从按钮上滑下。门打开时，Jared看见一个和Jensen长得极为相似的年轻男人停顿了两三秒，然后狂奔着穿过庭院，好像要把Jensen勒死一样紧紧箍住他。

“你终于知道回来了！”

Jared忽然想到这是谁了。在他们结婚的时候，Jensen的哥哥Joshua一直紧蹙眉头观礼，对这场婚姻比谁都要不满意。Joshua搂着Jensen的肩膀带他走进屋内，直到要关门时才意识到弟弟的脚边跟着一只金毛。

“你养了一只狗？”

Jensen有些不自然的笑瞬间放松下来，他亲昵地摸摸Jared的脑袋，跟Joshua介绍：“这是Jay，我敢打赌你没见过这么聪明的狗狗。”

Joshua显然注意到Jensen忽然放松的神情，这足以让他对Jared好感倍增。他们穿过门廊走进客厅，聚集在沙发上的Ackles家人在看到Jensen的一瞬间不约而同地停下正在干的事，齐齐望向他。最先反应过来的是Jensen的妹妹Mack，那个差点和Jared结婚的Ackles家老幺。她的眼泪止不住地往下掉，走上前把自己的脸糊在Jensen胸前，抓住他的羽绒服啜泣，“你怎么现在才回来！你怎么现在才回来！”

Jensen拍着她的背轻声安慰，就连Jared都感动地蹭了蹭Mack的裤脚。Mack一惊，捂住嘴尖叫一声，俯身抱住Jared亲昵地磨蹭，“好可爱的狗狗！”

两兄妹惊天动地的相认让在场的人收敛各自的神色，假装什么都没发生似的继续聊天。Jared注意到Jensen的爸爸Alan脸色铁青，正和一个看上去像是Jensen叔叔的人说着什么。

看来这个家里和Jensen矛盾最深的是他的爸爸。

表面上看，Ackles家并未因为Jensen的归来而改变他们的圣诞计划，但当最初的寒暄过去后，Jensen的妈妈Dona带他入住小时候的房间，裂隙终于显现出来。

“Jensen，你也该认真地谈一场恋爱了。你看，你都已经28岁，圣诞节却只能带一只狗回家。”Dona脸上全是悲伤的神色，她替Jensen打开门，抚摸着儿子的脸说：“不过我还是很高兴你能回来，你放心，Alan不会在圣诞节和你发脾气的。”

Jensen吻了吻妈妈的脸颊，抱起Jared走进房间里。他把行李归置完毕，招呼Jared跟他去隔壁的浴室洗澡。帮自家狗狗抹泡沫时，Jensen终于忍不住倾诉：“妈妈说让我认真地谈一场恋爱，我知道她一定指的是跟一个女孩，她认为我和男人在一起是不会幸福的。现在看起来，她也许说得不错，我连一个可以带回家的男朋友都没有。”

“嗷汪！”Jared急切地把脑袋往Jensen手上凑，沾满泡沫的爪子费劲抬起，往自己胸前指。Jensen被他可爱的举动逗乐，双手摩挲他的脸，开玩笑地问：“Jay想成为我的男朋友吗？”

Jared的心里好像小鹿乱撞，他满心满眼都是Jensen愉快的笑，还有那句“be my boyfriend”。他依恋地靠在Jensen身上，弄了他一身的泡沫。Jensen啊了一声，无奈地摇摇头，脱掉自己的衣裤坐进浴缸里。

“你知道吗，Jay，如果Dad知道我和你一起在浴缸里洗澡，一定会气急败坏地骂我，他是个典型的职业病患者。”说到这个，Jensen的眼里流露出一些伤感，“他对这些事情总是很坚持，就像对我的性取向一样。”

Jared试图感同身受地安慰Jensen，但面前光裸紧挨的身体实在是过分具有诱惑力，他完全没办法集中精神。自从Jensen认为他需要配种以后，Jared便努力地不表现出欲望——天知道这有多困难。这次Jensen毫无芥蒂地和他一起洗澡，除了Misha的功劳以外，肯定也是因为他回到了德克萨斯，这个对同性恋格外严苛的地方让Jensen需要从自家金毛身上找寻一些安全感。

Jensen让Jared趴在自己的腿上，双手揉搓着他的长毛。其实Jensen每周都会给Jared洗一次澡，而且他的狗狗自己也很爱干净，从来都不去脏脏的地方乱蹭。Jensen越想越为他感到骄傲，倾身抱住他，亲昵地用脸磨蹭他，“Jay，你真的很棒，没有你我不知道该怎么办，连家都不敢回。”

“汪汪汪！”我会一直陪在你身边的！

Jared也为这亲密而满足，他陪伴Jensen一起对抗眼神躲闪的亲戚们，微笑再微笑。他在夜里伸展四肢企图把Jensen覆在怀里，却发现这样的任务对于一只金毛犬来说实在过于艰难。

如果他还是Jared Padalecki就好了。他会为Jensen筑起一道隐形的坚固围墙，替他挡掉伤害的利刃。他那么渴望能把Jensen拥入怀中，包裹起来，亲吻他到窒息。

Jensen没想到Joshua会那么早就到房间里来和他谈心，哥哥从小就对他有过强的保护欲，当初反对他的性取向也是因为这个。Joshua摆出严肃的姿态，坐在Jensen书桌前的靠背椅上，挑眉问：“所以，你让你的狗狗和你一起睡？”

“是Jay。”Jensen心不在焉地抚摸着Jared的背，听Joshua一本正经地教育他。他的哥哥数着他单身的日子，再结合自己结婚后的幸福生活来进行劝说，最终的结论和Dona是一样的。

“Jen，我不想提到Duke，但我们都无法忘记那天，他是怎么厚颜无耻地当着全校人的面诋毁你的。你跟我保证过你不会再喜欢上那样的混蛋，可现在，我能感觉到你依旧过得不好。Jen，你是不是……”

Jensen开始躲闪他哥哥的视线，这让Joshua心底一沉，“是哪个混蛋，你告诉我，我——”

“没关系，都已经过去了。”Jensen打断了这个话题，但Jared并未因此而停止心疼，他的舌头在Jensen的掌心滑过，引来Joshua不赞同的眼神。作为一名外科医生，他很不赞同和宠物过于亲近的行为，他本以为Jensen也明白这点。但Joshua不想让好不容易才鼓起勇气回家的Jensen太伤心，便忍住没有说话。

“Josh，我不想谈论感情问题，我回来只是想和家人一起过圣诞节，好吗？”Jensen的眼底浮上恳求的神色，而Joshua从来都无法拒绝弟弟的请求。

在Joshua离开后，Jared几乎是迫不及待地把Jensen扑倒在床上，死命舔他的脸。温热的舌头滑过Jensen的皮肤，他咯咯直笑，假装嫌弃地推开大金毛，“Jay，你怎么了，又受什么刺激了吗？”

的确。Jared恨恨地想着，不停思考那个Duke到底是什么人。当着全校人的面诋毁Jensen，又是Jensen曾经喜欢过的混蛋，这个人是有多可恶。如果Jared有幸和Jensen在一所中学读书，他一定会狠狠地揍Duke一顿，让他看清楚敢动Jensen的代价。

不，不会。因为那个时候Jared自己也是个恐同的混蛋，说不定还会跟着其他人一起嘲笑Jensen。

Jared跟着Jensen一起下楼时心情十分沉重，但他没有错过亲戚们躲闪的眼神。Alan显然是Ackles家族这一代的中心，所有的兄弟姐妹都聚集在他家里共度平安夜。Jared始终是一只狗狗，就算Jensen再喜欢他，他也只能待在圣诞树下吃着属于狗狗的圣诞餐，而无法和他们一起坐在桌上。

Mack仗着年轻女孩的撒娇最先下桌，她蹲在Jared身边逗弄着他，自言自语道：“Jenny一定很喜欢你，否则他不会带你回家。”

Jenny？Jared忍不住笑，一张嘴扯得老开，Mack大惊小怪地把Jensen叫过来，紧张地说：“我觉得你的狗狗好像能听懂人话。”

“我说过Jay很聪明的。”Jensen因为妹妹的惊讶而情不自禁地微笑，这是他在家人面前展露的第一个真心的笑容，Mack为此感到难过。她是家里唯一一个支持Jensen的人，可是每当她说出真心话，爸爸和Joshua就会一脸痛心疾首地看着她，仿佛她是让哥哥堕落的罪人。

可是这只金毛寻回犬竟然能让Jensen敞开心怀，Mack百思不得其解，看着和狗狗玩得开心的老哥，她耸了耸肩。谁知道呢，也许Jensen在最需要的时候遇见了Jay，他们彼此依赖，那也很不错。


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jensen毕竟是一个忙碌的实习医生，圣诞节假期还未结束时，他就需要赶回巴尔的摩上班。和Alan的告别堪称一场灾难，父子俩谁也不肯让步，在客厅里冷冷地对峙了好一会儿。Jensen还是先低头了，他十分僵硬地说着再见，而Alan则扭曲着表情犹豫许久，终于说：“你还记得Alice House的孩子们吗？”

Jensen眼睛一亮，惊讶地望向Joshua，得到大哥的点头认可后，他高兴地抱起Jared，掩饰不住话里的激动：“Jay，我们去看一群可爱的小朋友们，好吗？”

从Ackles家到目的地Alice House有半个小时左右的车程，那是一栋被漆成彩虹色的建筑，几个年纪在七八岁左右的小朋友正大笑着在草坪上互相追赶。看见Joshua的时候，他们都兴高采烈地跑过来围着转，但对Jensen却是满脸的好奇之色。

Jared注意到Jensen的眼里快速划过一抹受伤的情绪，但他很快调整过来，朝孩子们微笑，“Hey，你们好，我是Joshua的兄弟，Jensen。”

孩子们都开朗活泼，很快就和Jensen熟络起来。Jensen坐在游戏室的地上，一边陪他们搭积木，一边询问Joshua一些Jared听不懂的医学问题，似乎这里的孩子多多少少都有些神经外科方面的疾病，而且身世背景都是孤儿或者被父母抛弃的孩子。Jared模模糊糊记得他的父亲跟他提到过Ackles家的情况，似乎轻描淡写地讲过他们家运营着一家私人福利院，是在Alan的父辈便取得的资格。

“Jimmy和Mia已经找到父母了啊……”Jensen叹息着，又问：“那Thomas呢？”

Jared注意到Jensen在提及到这个名字时，声音里有微不可闻的颤抖，Joshua捏着弟弟的肩膀，“你不要太在意，Thomas这孩子很懂事，圣诞假期也在帮隔壁街区的Wilson太太修整草坪。也许你再待晚点，就能看见他。”

这个提议让Jensen很为难，他考虑了一会儿，还是站起来，招呼Jared和自己一起离开，“还是不要了，我无法保证以后也回来看他。所以现在还是不要见了。”他和Joshua拥抱一下，和刚刚认识的小朋友挥手道别。

“Jensen！”一个惊讶的声音在门口响起，Jared转头一看，一个约莫十五六岁的孩子正在站在那儿，一个手提式的热水壶倾倒在他脚边，滚烫的热水流了一地。Jensen迅速跑过去把他拉开，担忧地伸手去摸他的脚踝，“有被烫到吗？”

男孩的表情有所松动，但他咬咬牙，很快换上一张带着些恨意的脸，怒气冲冲地问：“你为什么会在这里？”

“Thomas！Jensen是回来过圣诞节的。”Joshua呵斥他，但这并没有阻止Thomas不断吐出的愤怒的言语，以及Jensen眼神中浮现出的脆弱。Jared知道这是被喜爱的人所伤害的脆弱，虽然不愿意承认，但从Jensen婚后的表现来看，面对不在乎的人的伤害，他总能很快调整过来。

“你说过会回来看我的！我以为你大学毕业的时候会回来，但是你没有！他们说你要当医生，要去读医学博士，我以为你读完会回来的，但你还是没有！”Thomas的情绪有些失控，他任由自己湿漉漉的裤脚不停往下滴水，“十年了，说真的，我都快要不记得你长什么样子了，Jensen Ackles！”

“你在说谎。”Joshua在旁边冷冷地说，“你明明把Jensen的照片放在床头。”

Jensen默默地听完Thomas的控诉，沉默一会儿，才说：“对不起，Tommy。”

Jared心疼得要命，横着身体挡在Jensen面前，朝Thomas凶狠地汪汪叫。突然插到面前的生物让Thomas慌乱地后退一步，“这是什么？”

“这是Jay，我的金毛寻回犬。放心，它不会咬人的。”Jensen像是找到庇护所一样，蹲在Jared的身后淡淡地笑，他的语言功能在刹那间回炉，絮絮叨叨像个唠叨的妈妈一样问Thomas：“你过得好吗？学习怎么样，有没有想好要上什么大学？没有欺负新来的弟弟妹妹吧……”

在温柔的语声中，Thomas的表情渐渐软化，当Jensen问完最后一个问题，他竟然蓦地嚎啕大哭起来，拳头不轻不重地在Jensen身上落下。Jared鄙视地望着他，心想不过是个喜欢撒娇的熊孩子，居然还让Jensen这么牵挂为难。

Thomas带着Jensen进到他的房间里，这里和Jensen记忆中的布局有了很大改变，书架上成堆的医术昭示着这孩子将来的志向，还有放在床头柜上的Jensen的照片，比Jared所能见到的最年轻的Jensen还要年轻，那样青涩的Jensen，额发微长，睫毛好像要扑出镜头一样，迷茫地盯着画面外的某处。

Jared抑制不住内心滔滔的嫉妒，在Thomas的房间里放肆地乱窜。但Thomas对这没有丝毫意见，他的全副精神都放在Jensen身上，像是一个小尾巴一样跟在Jensen后面转，“你怎么忽然回来了？你以后还会回来吗？什么时候再回来？”

“小家伙，你是想报复我吗？”Jensen转身捕捉到Thomas脸上一闪而过的红晕，后者恼怒地挥舞着拳头，抗议“小家伙”这个称呼。Jensen揉着他的头毛，叹气道：“你知道我是因为什么离开的，Thomas，可能那个时候你还不明白，但现在你应该知道了。”

Thomas恼怒起来，他大吼了一声别把我当成小孩子，接着说出来的话却让Jared忍不住想做一个扶额的高难度动作。

“我不会歧视你的性向，Jensen！可是你怎么能不回来看我！”

“你也没有给我打电话啊，你甚至都没有接过我的电话。”Jensen实事求是地说。

Thomas伪装出来的坚固外壳在这一刻被完全打碎，他啜泣着控诉：“我以为你得不到我的消息就会回来看我的！我以为你会的！”

Jensen哭笑不得，有Joshua在，他怎么会得不到Thomas的消息呢。但他似乎的确伤这个孩子太深，那些Jensen常常在福利院帮忙的日子里，Thomas是最依赖他的一个，即便他的病已经痊愈，他也从未想过要离开这里，回到出生的地方。很多孩子都是由于Alice House良好的医疗条件才被转移到这里，他们中的一部分会在疾病治愈后选择回到家乡的福利机构，因为在那里他们更容易等到回来找自己的父母。

Thomas是一个孤儿，但说不准有没有远亲，可他对寻找血亲的事情并不热诚，因为达拉斯有Jensen在，所以他愿意留下来。在Jensen离开这里，去上大学的那天，他哭着追到机场求他一定要回来。

“那时候你还是个小不点。”Jensen把手比到自己大腿靠下的位置，脸上带着怀念的神色。Thomas扑到他怀里，两个人抱着说了会儿话，青春期的叛逆孩子强势地要求Jensen必须至少每半年回来看他一次，除非他将来能考到巴尔的摩去上大学。

Jared很不喜欢这个提议，他不停地朝Thomas和Jensen大叫，但前者骄傲地向他做着鬼脸，Jensen则是一味地采取安抚政策。结果离开达拉斯时，Jared不开心的情绪都快冲破喉咙，驱使他变身了。

不过Jared也发现，回过家以后的Jensen心情格外不错，带着Jared去宠物超市逛了好几圈。Jared曾经对这个活动很抵触，他不喜欢待在推车里，像个baby一样。可是后来他发现了被Jensen推着走的好处，那就是他能安稳地趴在推车里，尽情地舔舐Jensen的手臂。还有什么比这更能体现他的优越地位呢？

Jensen在约翰·霍普金斯的实习生活虽然受到了一些打压，但他最终凭实力获得了外科主任的认可。在好几次的会诊中，Jensen在参与手术方案制定时都表现出远超实习医生水准的专业度。而且Chris敢保证这不是他的错觉，他们的神经外科主任Evans似乎对Jensen表现出极大的警惕，鉴于Jensen会在做一助的时候及时指出他的错误。

“也许实习医生长长的期限是在给你设置障碍。”在尝试宠物电影院的某天，Chris悄悄地对Jensen说。

他们正在看《加菲猫》大电影，Chris知道这是Jensen给他的金毛设置的娱乐活动，但说真的，在这种时候，主人应该在旁边愉快地社交才对，就像这间影厅里的大部分人一样。可Jensen却皱起眉头，对Chris忽然提起的话题有些抵触，他安抚着怀里不满的Jared，提醒Chris：“我们是来陪Jay看电影的，必须要专心。”

Chris翻了个白眼，他压低了声音，不屈不挠地继续说：“我听说纽约哥伦比亚想挖你，让你实习期一结束就过去？”

Jared身体一僵，迅速抛弃掉对《加菲猫》的最后一丝兴趣，凑到Jensen的胸前去听他们的谈话。Chris不加遮掩地笑出声，不顾Jared的嫌弃，摸了把他的脑袋说：“我看你的狗狗对你的事业也很感兴趣。”

不用他说，Jensen也意识到了Jared的好奇。他把他的长毛缠在食指上缓慢地打转，烦恼地说：“我不知道，约翰·霍普金斯很棒，在全国甚至世界都首屈一指……”

“可是你爸爸不在这里，我们都知道他是神经外科的全国前三。”Chris实事求是地说，“他撑起了梅奥的神经外科。我是说，也许霍普金斯的神经外科是最棒的，但这并不代表最好的医生就都得在这里，不是吗？再说，纽约哥伦比亚的神经外科也仅次于梅奥而已。”

这些Jensen都想过，他只是……只是恋旧而已。

Jensen不知道自己还能期待些什么，他离家多年，对达拉斯早已是近乡情怯，好不容易在巴尔的摩找到归属感，又要考虑去另一个繁华的城市发展。

此时的Jared心里却相当复杂，如果他的预测没错，Jensen最终一定会选择纽约。然后自己的祖父会去世，他们俩会相遇，Jensen会被迫和他结婚，和一个不懂得珍惜他的混蛋结婚。

当问题清晰地摆在面前时，Jared才忽然发现，在变成狗狗的这四五年里，他对Jensen投入的感情早已不能简单地用爱情来衡量。那是全心全意的依赖，是决不允许他人染指的独占，而以前的自己——

不，Jared认为他不配。


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jensen和神经外科主任Evans的矛盾在Misha又一次入院时达到顶点。这位生活极其不规律的艺术家因为上腹不适、头晕和恶心呕吐而住院，被一位住院医师诊断为胃窦炎。但Jensen去看他时，却发现Misha的反应有些迟钝，还常常昏昏欲睡。

“这不像是胃窦炎的症状。”Jensen嘀咕着。

Misha躺在病床上，没心没肺地眯着眼睛笑，“Dr. Ackles，我怕疼，检查的时候请别太用力。”

Jensen哭笑不得，在怀疑中给他做了眼底检查，发现有视神经盘水肿的症状。这牵涉到神经外科的领域，他跑去找Evans，想让他仔细地替Misha诊断一下。Evans在听完Jensen的叙述以后，让Misha去做了个超声波检查，拍了个头颅平片，结果显示一切正常。

“Dr. Ackles，我希望下次你找我的时候能不要被感情左右，按照一名医生的专业判断来行事。”Evans在人来人往的走廊上直接批评Jensen，这相当丢人，但Jensen担心的却是Misha的身体问题，他不知道为什么检查显示正常，但自己的朋友的确有特殊的症状出现，让他不得不警惕。

为了保持慎重，Jensen又观测了一天，而Misha越来越恶化的病情让他不得不采取措施。他找到麻醉师Taylor，想让他帮忙替Misha做一个脑血管造影，然而对方却表现得相当谨慎。

“对不起，Dr. Ackles，我知道你的确做过几台很漂亮的手术，但你现在还是个实习医生，没有主治医师的批准，我没办法帮你做这个。”

眼看Misha的状况一点点恶化，Jensen没办法保持冷静，他直接找到外科主任Stevens，请他批准Misha做脑血管造影。Stevens批准得很快，DSA虽然有可能引起并发症，但他选择相信Jensen的判断。

也许Ackles家的名声确实能在关键时刻起作用，Jensen没法思考这么多，他衷心希望Misha得的就是普通的胃窦炎。但在看到DSA结果的那一刻，Jensen知道手术是不可避免的，先前的误诊是因为忽略了恶心呕吐的消化道症状来自于由脑部病变的可能。

通知Misha的时候，对方的反应非常平静，“反正Jensen你会参与手术的对吧？我相信你。”

“嘿，伙计，我只是个实习医生。”Jensen发现在面对Misha时，他总是没办法彻底保持悲伤状态。

Misha眨眨眼，“可你也说过我的肿瘤是早期的，可以完全切除。我还担心Dr. Evans的水平呢，听说他让你最近过得够呛。”

Jensen连忙安慰他，让他不要担心，约翰·霍普金斯的神经外科主任绝对不会因为个人恩怨而耽误一台手术。但当他走到休息区时，却明显听见医生和护士们的窃窃私语。

“是四脑室底部原发性神经胶质细胞瘤，还好在早期检查出来了。”  
“听说Evans还在走廊里骂过Ackles呢，没想到吧。”  
“早就看不惯他了。不过真不愧是Ackles，听说所有人都以为那个患者是胃窦炎。”  
“Stevens主任又对他高看一筹，这回是Evans自找的。”

Jensen深呼吸几下，屏蔽掉这些议论，准备先回家好好睡一觉，以应付Misha明天的手术。Chris从身后追上来，勾住他的肩膀低声说：“你要注意了，Jen，我听说Evans在他的护士女友面前放话说，要让你在这里混不下去。”

“你真是什么八卦都知道。”Jensen轻松地开着玩笑，不想过于深入地去想这些职场斗争的问题。

Misha的手术进行得相当顺利，但Jensen却在这之后陷入了无可避免的漩涡。负责带他们这届实习生的住院医师在Evans的授意下让Jensen远离了神经外科的病例，普通外科、心脏外科、妇产科、儿科和急诊室，Jensen开始在这些科室无头苍蝇似的乱转。但谁也没办法说Evans的不是，挑选实习医生本来就是主任医师的特权，更何况Jensen虽然快要结束实习，却还没有进行专业方向的配对。

Jared在睡前例行谈心中得知Jensen的烦恼，在对Evans恨得牙痒痒的同时，他知道Jensen必须得做出决断。深思熟虑几天后，Jared刻意把Jensen这一年和家里恢复联系后的往来礼物都叼出来堆在门口。在Jensen回到家的时候，他汪汪叫着试图让对方注意到。

“Jay，你这是在——”话说到一半，Jensen忽然明白自家聪明的狗狗正在劝他和家里联系。他惊讶地思考片刻，问：“你不会是在让我向爸爸寻求建议吧，关于是否该离开霍普金斯？”

Jared高兴地猛点头，Jensen顿时惊讶得不知该说什么好，这一刻他发现自家金毛的聪明程度远远超过了自己的想象。

于是Jensen休了个假，回到达拉斯和Alan长谈了一夜。这位反对Jensen性向的父亲虽然性格固执，但在事业方面绝对是一个很棒的导师。在家里的支持下，Jensen开始着手准备转院的事宜，唯一有些不满的只有Thomas，他撇撇嘴，说：“这下我的目标又要变成纽约大学医学院了。”

Jensen拍着他的脑袋，耐心地教育他不要随便改变自己的理想。

当Jensen提出要转院时，Stevens并没有感觉多么意外，也许Jensen是一个优秀的苗子，但Stevens没办法因为一个实习医生而放弃自家的神经外科主任。于是他只能祝福Jensen，希望他能在纽约建立自己的事业。Misha和Chris给Jensen开了个欢送会，前者对于这件事多少有些愧疚，但在Jensen毫无芥蒂的安慰下，Misha转而表示自己一定会定期去看望他，还自信地说：“其实我的画在曼哈顿的销量非常不错。”

重新踏上纽约的土地时，Jared感觉很奇怪，这个陌生而熟悉的地方仿佛已然和他阔别多年，华尔街的匆忙好像是上辈子的事情。

也许上帝终究是公平的，Jensen在纽约哥伦比亚医院的职业生涯非常顺利，本来就是花钱挖来的潜力股，他的表现一直在外科主任Jeffery Dean Morgen的期许中节节攀升。Jensen在32岁的时候顺利当上主治医师，成为一个真正的神经外科医生。Chris也非常神奇地在第二年申请转到纽约，和Jensen再度成为同事。Jared对此充分提高警惕，每次Jensen带他和Chris一起玩耍的时候，他都会摆出狗狗能做出的最臭的表情。

当事业稳定下来以后，Jensen的感情问题引起了Ackles家每一个人的担忧。Joshua和Alan的口风一直在松动，当Jensen已经成为纽约哥伦比亚的明星医生以后，Dona终于打电话给他，隐晦地表示，他可以把男朋友带回家看看。

“我还没交男朋友。”Jensen只能叹着气回答，彼时正在学习生物学本科课程的Thomas刚好来纽约看望Jensen。在Jensen打电话的时候，Thomas和Jared大眼瞪小眼好一会儿，然后他充满干劲地问：“你说，我当Jensen的男朋友怎么样？”

“汪汪！汪汪汪！”Jared狂怒着把Thomas扑倒在地上，像是要把他拍窒息一样在他的身上狂按狗爪。Jensen匆匆对Dona说了两句，赶回到客厅去处理孩子们的问题。

把Thomas送到火车站后，Jensen回到公寓里洗了个澡，搂着Jared的脖子倒在床上，疲惫地和他开玩笑，“Jay，为什么我们都是单身汪呢？”

“汪汪汪！汪汪汪汪！”我们才不是单身汪，我们是情侣！

Jensen抱着他呼呼睡了过去，但Jared却无论如何都睡不着。他总不至于连祖父去世的日子都会忘记，眼看着Jensen就要掉进一个大坑里，他怎么会不着急呢？

所以，当Mack哭着给Jensen打电话时，Jared明明不应该惊讶的。可是听见Jensen的话，他还是会觉得心被揪着一阵一阵地疼。

“放心，Mack，你放心……听着，你没有义务答应Padalecki的要求。我知道他们家很厉害，所以、所以他们知道我出柜的事情也很正常。”Jensen在说服Mack的同时也在说服自己，他缓缓地卷着Jared的长毛，递给狗狗一个安抚的眼神。

Jensen又打了好几个电话，都是在和家里人争论有关结婚的问题。

“Josh，你冷静一点。你知道Padalecki有能力让我们失去开福利院的资格，让银行撤资对他们来说更是轻而易举……我真的没有喜欢的人，而且，你怎么能肯定我不会爱上Jared呢？我看过他的照片，他是我喜欢的类型。”

Jared愣愣地趴在地板上，不知该作何反应。Jensen说自己是他喜欢的类型，是“喜欢”的类型。

不，这只是Jensen在安抚Joshua。Jared懊恼地刨地，他没想到老爸居然会用福利院来要挟Jensen，那些孩子们是Jensen的心头肉，他绝不会让他们失去Ackles家的医疗庇护。Jared不想让Jensen承受这些，他整日进行冥想，企图让自己的灵魂回到身体里去，这样他就能拒绝这场婚礼，改变一切，然后循序渐进地追求Jensen。

可是上帝没有听到他的愿望，甚至在他不知道的时候，Jensen就跑去和曾经的自己见面了。笨蛋Jared一定对Jensen的态度很随便，否则Jen不会在例行睡前谈心中沉默那么久，才说出一句轻描淡写的评价——

“Jared是个不错的男人。”

明明就是个笨蛋！笨蛋Jared！

笨蛋Jared和Jensen开始有条不紊的约会，当Jensen第一次邀请他进门时，Jared内心的火山好像要大喷发一样。他冲到笨蛋Jared的面前狂吠，想让过去的自己获得一点心灵感应。

“汪汪汪！汪汪汪！汪汪汪汪！汪汪汪汪！”你这个傻瓜！你知道Jensen有多好吗？不许你说结婚以后还要去找别的女人，不许你伤害Jensen，不许你碰我的Jen！

而以前的他，那个轻狂的华尔街骄子，只是露出略显惊讶的表情，礼貌地询问Jensen：“你确定不需要带Jay去检查一下吗？”

Jensen赶快抱住Jared，温和地解释道：“Jay一直都很乖的，我不知道今天为什么……也许是我回来得太晚，还没来得及给他做吃的。”

笨蛋Jared点头表示理解，他接过Jensen递来的果汁，在沙发上坐下，斟酌着语句开口：“我想你也知道，虽然婚期已经定下来，但有些事情必须要提前说明。我们的婚姻没有任何感情基础，我不会要求你对我履行任何义务，我们也没必要干涉对方的交友。我们可以各自谈各自的恋爱，不必在乎这层关系。”

“当然，Jared，我很高兴你能这么想。”Jensen面不改色地抚摸着Jared的下巴，后者感到从前的自己完全是瞎了眼+无可救药。他躺在Jensen的大腿上，一边舔舐光滑的手背，一边给笨蛋Jared抛去一个鄙视的眼神。

笨蛋Jared非常困惑地对望过来，不明白自己到底有哪里惹到了这只金毛。Jared偏过头去，不想再看这副蠢样。即便他已经很久没有看过自己的长相，乍一看还挺激动，但这样蠢蠢的自己仍旧让他难以忍受。

此刻的Jared丝毫没有意识到，9年前被称为“笨蛋Jared”的自己也带着同样的困惑，在这间公寓的中央盯着金毛寻回犬的后脑勺发呆。


	16. Chapter 16

16

随着婚期一天天逼近，Jensen常常精神恍惚。他和Jared的婚姻虽然只是由法律文件维系起来的关系，但他就算再淡然也没办法完全接受这个。Jared发现Jensen会在夜晚躺在床上看着天花板发呆，偶尔会在静谧后低语：“Jay，我这样选择真的对吗？如果、如果我以后遇见真正喜欢的人，对方会接受我有这样的婚姻关系吗？”

Jared很难受，他知道自家蛮横的做法深深地伤害了Ackles家的每个人，而且很可耻的，听见Jensen说这样的话，他甚至忍不住庆幸自己先用婚姻关系绑住了他。但很快这个想法就被他拍灭了，结婚后没半年就死掉的丈夫，还不如不要呢，就让Jensen去追求自己的幸福吧。

他努力让自己大度起来，结果却越想越难受。在这样的情绪中，Jared也没法忽略Jensen的忧郁。他甚至把一次都没用过的狗飞盘叼到Jensen面前，主动摇着尾巴求一起玩。Jensen试探着扔了一次，Jared使出全身的力气扑过去叼住，再欢快地跑回来给Jensen，把后者逗得大笑。

只要Jensen开心就好了，Jared不在乎自己是不是变得越来越像真正的狗狗。

笨蛋Jared和Jensen结婚的那天，Jared试图寸步不离地跟在Jensen身边，他想再看一次Jensen结婚的模样。但笨蛋Jared的同情心好像被狗吃了一样，对于Jensen的提议不予通过，Jared深深地唾弃自己，使出狗狗眼跟Jensen求情。

“听着，Jay，你不能进到礼堂里。”Jensen会好声好气地跟他讲道理，伴郎Chris才不会，他无情地建议Jensen把大金毛用狗链拴起来，引起Jared更为激烈的反抗。Jensen见实在制不住他，只得拿出好久没用过的狗链，把Jared拴在柱子上。

还有比Jared更悲惨的人吗？他爱的人竟然因为要和他自己结婚，而把他拴在柱子上！

虽然这个逻辑很混乱，但Jared不准备纠正，他在婚礼结束以后狂吠着对跟过来的笨蛋Jared表示敌意，却没想到Jensen时隔多年再次威胁道：“听着，Jay，如果你继续这样对待Jared，我会把你送到流浪狗之家，让其他爱狗人士接管你。”

Jared不得不承认他相当伤心，好像有一个哲学家说过，人最大的敌人就是自己，这话说得真没错。于是无可避免的，Jared在搬到别墅后对从前的自己产生了更为深重的厌弃，这样的情绪在笨蛋Jared为了Sandy对Jensen恶言相向时达到顶峰。

如果以前的自己不提起，Jared差点忘了Sandy的存在。这挺让人羞愧的，他不否认自己移情别恋得很彻底，但同时他也在叩问自己，是否真的像爱Jensen这样爱过Sandy。答案相当模糊，Jared的脑海里只是不断闪过Jensen的脸，微笑的、犹豫的、发呆的、睡着的……

疼痛不断在胸腔里扩散，Jared舔舐着Jensen的脸颊，眼前因为聚集的水汽而一片模糊。而Jensen还是一如往常的，比起自己更在乎自家宠物，“不用为我难过，Jay，我不在乎这个，真的。”

Jared相信Jensen是个好医生，一定是Chris因为想要报复笨蛋Jared而没有告诉他Sandy受伤的事情，否则Jensen不会不管。好在笨蛋Jared因为要照顾Sandy而没有时间回家，Jared终于能够和Jensen过上愉快的一人一汪世界。他终于不用再趴在地上吃饭，而是能够在桌上品尝Jensen亲手制作的芒果慕斯。即使听见别墅主人回来的脚步声，他也惬意地躺在桌上，等着笨蛋Jared走进客厅后给他一个挑衅而蔑视的眼神。

Jared总觉得突然回家的笨蛋家伙应该会惹出什么事来，但他就是想不起来。直到那个笨蛋忽然莫名其妙地夺门而出，Jared才恍然大悟。

Holy crap！笨蛋Jared会因为挽回不了Sandy而去酒吧喝闷酒，然后被下药，然后把Jensen这样那样！

虽然这是自己做过的事情，但那也是很久以前了，Jared没有办法忍受这个。他死死咬住Jensen的裤脚，结果却是再次被狗链拴上。他绝望地汪汪大叫，模糊不清的暧昧画面在眼前一一闪过。Jensen不应该被这样那样的，那种勉强之下的行为只会对他造成伤害。但是笨蛋Jared，这个被Jensen扛回来像个公牛一样喘粗气的家伙，他不会温柔地吻遍Jensen的全身，不会用全心全意的爱包围他，技术也很差！

但被狗链拴住的Jared什么都没法做，他只能用嘶哑的吼叫来表达自己的后悔。到后半夜，他的喉咙已经痛得没办法再出声，只能看着自己的眼泪一滴一滴地砸在地板上。

Jensen一大早就下来查看他的情况，心疼不已地抱起他安慰。Jared看着遮掩不住的交错痕迹，恼怒地舔上去，想要覆盖掉这些粗暴的证据。Jensen这么好看，瞎子都能感受到他的魅力。

再后来，Jared一直等着自己失去意识的那天到来，他迫切想知道那天发生了什么。

那晚的混乱程度超过了Jared的想象。Jensen慌忙跑去停车场的时候，甚至没有在意跟过去的自家宠物，一系列的检查和急救过后，笨蛋Jared被送到医院，Jensen也跟着上了救护车。

在那以后的几天，Jared得以见到阔别多年的家人和朋友。爸爸、妈妈、Jeff、Meg、Chad，他们聚集到家里来听Jensen解释病情，就连Alan也赶过来，准备为笨蛋Jared主刀这次手术。

这很神奇，Jensen竟然要作为第一助手来帮自己动手术。Jared猜测这次手术多半是失败了，否则自己不会现在还是只狗狗。他只希望Jensen不要因此而受到打击。

匆匆而来的Padalecki夫妇在Jared的别墅中住下，他们在退休后便搬回德州居住，此时回到曾经待过的纽约，都想离Jensen近些，好随时询问Jared的病情。从医学的角度来看，Alan已经将手术做到最完美，但奇怪的是Jared却一直沉睡着，只保持最基本的生命体征。

这让Jay汪重新燃起了生存的希望，他试图跑出别墅，接近医院，但每次都会在溜进住院部的时候被发现，然后被无情地丢出来。还有一次直接被Jensen撞见，彻底暴露。

“Jay，我知道最近很忙冷落了你，但是——”他话还没说完，Jared忽然听到一声莫名熟悉的叫喊。

“Jen，你来住院部巡查吗？”

是Tom Welling，那个Jared本以为再也不会出现在Jensen面前的人。出乎意料的是，Jensen对Welling的态度非常温和，虽然眼里有尴尬一闪而过，但他仍旧对推着轮椅的护士点点头，微笑着问：“Hi，Tom，出来散步吗？”

“是的，Isabel说我需要晒晒太阳。”Welling以及那个叫Isabel的护士跟Jensen简单地攀谈几句。原来Welling患上了小腿神经纤维瘤，到纽约来治病，恰好遇上Jensen成为他的主治医生。

Jared才不相信什么巧合，Welling一定对Jensen有所企图。他暗暗着急，望向Welling的眼神都凶狠了几分，对方却对着他大笑，说时隔多年再见到Jay，没想到它已经长成这么大只了。

“它总是试图跟着我到医院来。”说起这个，Jensen也很无奈，他驾轻就熟地抱起Jared，向Welling道别，往自己的办公室匆匆走去。

Jensen没想到Sandy会站在办公室门口等他，她摘下墨镜，眼底有显而易见的青影。Jared的尴尬值达到顶峰，他乖乖地趴在一旁听Jensen耐心地跟Sandy说自己的病情：“不管成功与否，手术对脑部的创伤都很大。因为手术会让大脑出现缺血和缺氧的状态，不能及时地进行气体交换和血液循环流通，所以一部分脑细胞会坏死。我们的检查显示Jared的脑细胞并未完全坏死，也就是说还有再生功能，所以我们在对他进行高压氧治疗。这个时候家人和爱人的积极唤醒是很重要的，所以如果有可能，我希望你能去看看他。”

事实上，这台手术都已经做完一个多月，Sandy才第一次接到消息。她在心理挣扎中忍了30多天，终于忍不住去公司打听消息，看Jared有没有找别的女人，谁知却听说公司的CEO由从西海岸调过来的Jeff接任，前任CEO住院后昏迷不醒。

此前，Sandy从Sherry的口中得知Jensen的身份，和Jared闹分手。因此这次来医院，她心底也颇为尴尬。可Jensen表现得毫无芥蒂，对Jared只是普通的医生对病人的关心，这让Sandy彻底放下了担忧。她很快就按捺不住地赶去病房看望Jared，而Jensen像是放下了一桩心事一样，食指敲着Jared的头说：“这下Sherry能看清Sandy是真的爱Jared了，等到他醒过来的那天，也不会反对他们俩的事了吧。”

Jared汪汪两声，在心底里表示自己很介意。Jensen不懂他的反应，继续说：“可是Jay，我很怕Jared再也醒不过来。他本来就是因为遗传病才和我结婚的，如果即使这样也无法阻止病症，那我不是在他生命的最后还阻挡了他和恋人的相爱吗？我会一生良心不安的。”

Jared连忙去蹭他的胸口。不要自责，Jen，我一直过得很幸福啊，和你在一起。

一个又一个月过去，Jared丝毫没有醒来的迹象，他的家人和朋友们都已经濒临绝望，但Jensen还在坚持每天察看他的情况。到第8个月时，Sandy过来的次数逐渐减少，这让Jensen十分担忧。Welling看见他从病房里忧心忡忡地出来，拄着拐杖追上去，鼓励他：“不要放弃希望，Jen，爱是永恒的神奇力量，能帮助你唤醒你的丈夫。”

因为过于颓唐，Jensen没有想太多，走到走廊尽头的露台上，叹气道：“不行的，凭我是没办法唤醒Jared的，他根本不爱我。”

Welling惊讶地望过去，发现Jensen说话的表情很认真。说真的，他没想到自己还有机会。这次到纽约来治病，的确抱有想见Jensen一面的私念，但在得知他已经结婚以后，Welling就打消了想法。可现在——

“对不起，我不应该说这个。”Jensen揉着太阳穴，神情疲惫，“只是、只是我们的婚姻不是建立在感情基础上的，所以我没办法、没办法……”

一只温暖的手搭在了Jensen的肩上，Welling苦笑一声，“我知道我没这个资格，也不应该在这个时候说这种话。但是Jensen，我会永远等你的。也许你已经注意到，我在那件事发生以后，很快就和Jamie离婚了。”

Jensen原本是不知道的，但在治疗过程中，Jamie从没来过医院的事实已经足够证明一切。

“我一直注视着你，通过各种医学动态。但我不敢来找你，一直都不敢。直到得了这个病，我以为是上帝赐给我的机会。”

Jensen不敢回答什么，他匆匆地离去，理不清自己对Tom究竟是什么感情。将近10年过去，他虽然再没爱上过别的人，却也不敢肯定自己的心还停留在原地。何况现在Jared处于这样的状况，他更没有心思再去想别的。

可Welling的话还是影响到了他，睡前谈心时刻，Jensen烦恼地向他的金毛汪咨询：“其实不管Jared有没有办法醒过来，我和他的婚姻都会结束的。如果他能和Sandy重新在一起，我试试和Tom约会好像也不会损失什么？我是说，毕竟已经过了那么多年……等等，等等，Jay，你在干什么？”

金毛汪不顾一切地扑在Jensen身上狂舔，长长的舌头滑过他的锁骨。

一点都不合适！Jensen和除他以外的人在一起都不合适！而且Jensen是错的，如果他的灵魂能够回到身体里醒来，一切都会不一样的！

翌日清晨，Jared相当冷静地目送Jensen出门。一个小时后，他循着规划好的路线摸出别墅，往医院跑去。这回一定要从住院部后面的门进去，只要能挑在中午进餐的时间，在楼里巡视的医生和护士一定会变少。

抱着坚定的信念，Jared成功跑到住院部后面的停车场里。眼看入口近在咫尺，他激动地全速冲出，接着在一瞬间，尖锐的划拉声在他的耳畔响起，下一秒，彻骨的疼痛在电光火石间隐去，取而代之的是沉重的无力感。

他睁开眼，被消毒水的刺鼻味道激得皱了皱眉。刚才那辆车撞过来，像是要把他的内脏撞出身体一般，在这种情况下居然都能获救，看来这个世界上热爱狗狗的不止Jensen一个人。

“Jared！Jared！你能听见我说话吗？快按铃，Meg，快！”

真奇怪，怎么有人会叫“Jared”这个名字。他试图动动四肢，却觉得身体沉重得可怕。视线逐渐清晰，Jared惊讶地发现自己的妈妈正眼含泪水地朝他望过来，而Meg在另一边激动得大吼大叫。

这是、这是？

很快，Jensen的同事Alona进到房间里查看他的情况，而Jared在短暂的口吃后也恢复了语言功能。Alona惊讶地表示，Jared除了身体反应还有些迟钝以外，精神状况相当不错，意识也很清晰。但Sherry还是很不放心，着急地问：“能不能请Jensen来看看？他今天应该在医院值班才对。”

Alona露出为难的神情，“Ms.Padalecki，Dr.Ackles的狗狗，就是你也见过的Jay，刚才因为车祸不幸离开了，Jensen正在处理它的后事。”

Sherry也知道Jensen和他的金毛有多深的感情，可长年以来的家庭影响让他只信任Ackles家的医生，“那么，请你告诉他尽快赶过来，好吗？Please，Dr.Tai。”

Jared难过地低下头。变回人的狂喜不能掩盖住Jay这个身份死去的悲伤，何况Jensen一定比谁都要承受不住。

“Mom，请不要让Jen赶过来，现在他需要和他的Jay在一起。”

Sherry一下有些生气，这些日子以来她看透了Sandy。也许Sandy对Jared是很有好感，但不足以让她一直为此等待下去。当然，作为一个母亲，Sherry自认为没法要求别人的子女无限期地等待自己的儿子，但Jensen表达出来的耐心和责任感让她明白自己之前的选择没有错。现在Jared居然说出这种话，是不想见到Jensen吗？

她想要说点什么，却惊讶地发现Jared的眼里蓄满泪水，像是也在为那只狗狗的离去而伤心。

到这天的日落时分，Jensen终于来到病房里，再次替Jared做了检查，并且针对CT和MRI的结果向Padalecki一家人解释了他脑子里的状况。

Jared一直死死地抓住被子，抑制住想要紧紧抱住Jensen的冲动。他现在没办法很好控制自己的手脚，而且Jensen细心向他的家人们解释的模样实在是过于美好，他不想打断这一刻。但同时他也注意到，Jensen的眼睛又红又肿，显然在之前哭得很厉害。一阵阵的心疼在他的胸腔里翻腾，当Jensen合上病历准备离开时，Jared终于忍不住出声：“Jensen，你能过来一点吗？”

“嗯？”Jensen面带疑惑地朝他走了几步，来到病床边。

“你再弯弯腰，低低头。”

Sherry在这一瞬间仿佛看见了学生时代的儿子，那时他还留着可爱的妹妹头，跟家里人提起喜欢的人时会轻微羞涩地脸红。

Jared缓慢地抬起手，在Jensen的身侧渐渐合拢双臂，把他的丈夫紧紧地圈在怀里，下巴搭上肩膀。

他深吸一口气，感受到扑面而来的属于Jensen的气息，“I got you，Jen，finally。”

Jensen全身僵硬，想要脱出Jared的怀抱，但后者死死地勾住双手的手指，好像把对身体的控制力都集中在了一点。

“不要离开我。”Jared眷恋地在Jensen的肩窝上蹭了蹭，动作让Jensen有种莫名的熟悉感。承受着Padalecki们审视的目光，Jensen没办法狠心地推开Jared。看来他有必要再给Jared做个检查。以前也遇到过因为开颅手术而改变性格的患者，没想到Jared会是其中一个病例。


	17. Chapter 17

17

在Padalecki家的人冷静下来以后，Jensen终于说服他们再帮Jared去做一个详细检查。事实上，包括Sherry在内的家人都察觉到了Jared的反常，从前的他才不会跟一个男人黏兮兮地说“不要离开我”这种话，这突如其来的性格转变或许真像Jensen说的那样，是手术造成的后遗症。

Jared对检查采取合作态度，但他的视线始终紧紧黏在Jensen身上，沉醉的眼神让在场的人都浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Jensen的表现倒显得很麻木，他看完检查结果以后只说要持续观察一阵，接着便和他们告别。Jared很想留住他，可一想到刚刚Jensen才遭受了Jay意外死亡的打击，又不忍心了。

宽敞的别墅里空无一人，再没有活力四射的大金毛摇尾巴在门口等他，再没有仿佛永远不会停止的欢快汪声。手背上缺少了舌苔舔舐的温度，脚踝也感受不到毛绒绒的触感，Jensen把背包一放，无力地跌倒在地上。

他今天甚至不敢去看Jay的遗体，所有的工作都是Chris帮忙完成的。Jay对自己来说到底意味着什么呢，绝不止是宠物那么简单。在将近10年的相处中，也许他早就把Jay当成陪伴自己左右的最重要的存在，这份依恋难以割舍，让他的心好像被挖去一块似的，猛烈地疼痛着。

Jensen翻了个身，蜷缩成一团，眼泪顺着鬓角无声地滑下，濡湿了纹着繁复花纹的地毯。不知过了多久，他忽然像个小孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来。

然而这世界并不会因为少了一只金毛寻回犬而停止转动，Jensen的工作也不会因此而搁浅。他努力打起精神，面对早上安排的手术。手术中的Jensen心无旁骛，所以也没有注意到在无菌间外面焦急晃悠的Alona。直到他脱掉手术服出来，才被拦个正着。

“Dr. Ackles！你必须得去住院部看看你的丈夫！”

Jensen心头一紧，“Jared复发了吗？”

Alona无奈地摇头，“不是的，只不过他以为你不会再去看他，所以在折腾而已。你也知道，他还不能很好地控制自己的身体，但他现在正坚持不懈地一次又一次往地上摔。”

Jensen头疼得很，他深吸一口气，疾步朝住院部走去。离Jared的病房还有几米远时，Jensen听见里面传来的劝阻声，Sherry的语气没有想象中那么焦急，她只不过是支使丈夫Jerry拦住往地上摔的儿子，其他的什么都没说。

“不行，我要去找Jensen，我要告诉他我没有生病，也没有性格大变！”Jared的语气非常坚定，Jensen走到门口时刚好看见他跌跌撞撞下床的模样。Jerry对刚苏醒的儿子不敢太粗暴，只敢在床边等他要跌倒的时候接住他，这让场面一时有些失控。

Jensen像天使一样出现在Padalecki们的面前，轻易就打消了Jared的自残想法，“Jared，你现在还不能起床。”他把Jared按回床上，迅速说出一系列注意事项，交代给跟在身后的实习医生Danneel，“从今天起你负责跟进Mr. Padalecki的病例，他有什么需要注意的情况都汇报给我。”

这意味着Danneel必须要看好Jared。她对这对夫夫的关系越来越摸不清楚，曾经她以为这两人非常恩爱，但现在看来Jensen完全是一副公事公办的态度。反倒是Jared，可怜兮兮地注视着Jensen，还不停问：“Jensen，你不可以留下来陪陪我吗？”

Danneel是一个有灵气的外科医生苗子，她眨眨眼，站到Jared的病床边微笑，“Dr.Ackles下午还有手术，他现在必须去休息了。Mr. Padalecki，我是Dr.Harris，如果你有什么不舒服的地方都可以告诉我。”

Jared立刻警觉起来。虽然Jensen早在学生时期就勇敢出柜，但这不代表他不会在被伤到以后转变性向，任何接近Jensen的人都值得注意，更不用说是Danneel这样活泼可爱、热爱医学的实习生了。

离去的Jensen自然不知道Jared的脑海里已经想出100种对付Danneel的方法，他的整颗心都还沉浸在Jay离去后的茫然无措中，只有手术能让他清醒。在Jensen从伤痛中尝试恢复的过程中，Jared也积极进行康复治疗，每天都在护工的帮助下去复健室报到。他无法忍受自己的肌肉在躺着的9个月里日渐松弛，也无法忍受需要有人扶着才可以去找Jensen。

随着Jared的情况一天天好起来，Padalecki们逐渐撤走，Sherry在离去时郑重地询问自家儿子，到底怎么看待和Jensen的关系。Jared握住妈妈的手，眼神如岩浆般火热，宣誓道：“我这一生都不想和Jensen分开！”

这下Sherry彻底放心，拍拍儿子的肩膀让他自己努力，便挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩。孤军奋战的Jared一点都不气馁，身体力量的回归让他终于能够在某天逃出住院部去找Jensen。反正对方也带他去过几次办公室，走起来轻车熟路。

穿着病号服的Jared在走廊间灵活地穿梭，成功避过会把他抓回去的医生们，来到Jensen的办公室门口。发现敲门没反应后，他开始在百叶窗前探头探脑。Chris的办公室就在隔壁，他在走出来的一刹那间就发现了一颗可疑的棕色脑袋在Jensen的窗前乱晃。Chris眯起眼，问：“Jared Padalecki？”

Jared转过头，用一种熟稔到不可思议的语气问：“Hi，Chris，你知道Jensen在哪里吗？”

Chris自认跟这家伙一点都不熟，他倒是听Jensen说过Jared性格大变的情况，但在他看来，对方讨人厌的特质一点没变，只不过是忽然喜欢黏住Jensen而已。

“神经外科和心胸外科的会诊，他在会议室。我说，你——”Chris话还没说完，蓦地被Jared惊喜的叫声打断，后者迅速越过他扑向他的身后，接着Chris听见一声闷哼——

“唔，Jared，你怎么会在这里？”Jensen费力地把自己的手臂从桎梏中伸出来，试图掏出钥匙打开办公室的门，在走廊上这么拉拉扯扯的可不是个好现象。Chris冷着脸挤进Jensen的办公室里，但Jared却对一切都视而不见，只知道黏在Jensen身上。他陶醉地把脸靠在Jensen的肩上，还莫名其妙地在嗅着什么。

Jensen忍不住抬起衣袖闻了闻，“我身上有什么味道吗？”

Jared点点头，圈住他的手臂更紧，“有Jensen的味道。”是他日思夜想的味道，以前每晚睡觉都能在Jensen的清新气味里入睡，这些天来的远离几乎快要把他逼疯。不知道是不是变成过狗狗的后遗症，现在Jared对气味格外敏感，就连Danneel每天有没有接触过Jensen他都能闻得出来。

Jensen尴尬地试图扳开他的脑袋，在徒劳无果后，只能说自己还有几篇文献要查，如果Jared想待在这里也可以，但不能干扰他。Jared乖乖地点点头，主动自觉地坐到Jensen的床上，还得意地仰起脸看向Chris。Jensen跟随他的视线注意到了自己的同事兼朋友，“Chris，你应该还有个术前谈话才对，快去忙吧，我能搞定。”

Jared在心里给自己竖了个大拇指，他满足地倒在Jensen的床上，把脸埋在柔软的被子里乱蹭。Jensen看见这样的情景只觉得有种莫名的熟悉感，他摇摇头，强迫自己从恍惚中抽离出来，专注于一个复杂病例的文献研究。

躺在床上的Jared只要能被Jensen的气息包围就能产生十足的幸福感，他偷偷掏出手机拍Jensen的侧脸，对着真人和照片看了一会儿，然后虔诚地在手机屏幕上吻了吻。Jared知道这样可能很变态，但他现在对Jensen的心情既矛盾又甜蜜。他太害怕Jensen离开自己了，尤其是在笨蛋Jared说过“离婚”以后。

“Jared，我送你回病房。”不知过了多久，Jensen合上笔记本，走到床边。猝不及防的，他的右手腕被Jared牢牢握在手里，后者的脸颊依恋地在他手背上磨蹭，不断呢喃着他的名字。

这实在是太过奇怪，Jensen僵硬地立在原地，听见Jared向他提出各种无理取闹的要求，比如提前出院，比如要他留下来在病房里住。

Jensen不会拒绝人的毛病又犯了，他一时之间想不出该怎么说服赖在床上不肯起来的Jared，沉思片刻，干脆直接用行动表示自己想要保持距离的想法，左手尽力去掰覆在自己手背上的手指。但就在伸手的那一刻，忽然有一道温热的触感滑过他的手指和手背，仿佛一阵电流沿着手臂蹿过神经，Jensen诧异地望向Jared，发现后者的表情也相当尴尬，伸出的舌头刚来得及收回去。

Jared暗叫糟糕，他还不想让Jensen知道自己就是Jay，因为以Jensen的性格，如果真的相信这个奇幻的故事，很可能会变成被吓呆的花栗鼠然后逃得远远的。在有关Jensen的事情上，Jared没办法承担一点风险。他能做的就是暂时用婚姻无耻地绑住Jensen，再捧出自己的真心。于是，他讨好地蹭了蹭Jensen的手臂，却不知这个动作让Jensen心里一疼，忽然就狠不下心来拒绝他。

“我陪你去病房吧，今天不走了。明天帮你做一次彻底检查，看能不能出院。”Jensen随手摸了摸他的一头棕毛，差点要沦陷在这舒适的手感中。Jared站起来，不舍地抱了抱Jensen，才拉起他的手一起回病房。在外科楼层看到这一幕的医生护士们都好奇地看过来，而Jared对这些全然无视，笑得像个小太阳一样，只管拉着Jensen走。

除了自家金毛外，Jensen还没有承受过这样的黏人程度，他难以分辨胸腔里充斥的感情。Jared在住院区精力旺盛地安排陪睡床，完全没有一点身为病人的自觉。他一会儿摸摸床垫够不够柔软，一会儿又上下调节恒温器的温度，不停问Jensen是否舒适。

由于事态发展越来越超出预料，Jensen只是呆呆地点头或摇头，任由Jared摆弄，以至于当他躺到临时加的病床上时，都想不起刚才进来帮忙的护士究竟是谁。

“Jen，晚安，做个好梦。”Jared满足地凑过去吻了下Jensen的额头，侧躺在自己的病床上，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着占据自己全部视线的男人。

Jensen模糊地嘟哝一声，翻了个身，让自己的脸朝向墙壁。他不知道该作何感想，因为这种突如其来的温暖明显不该属于自己，唯一会毫无保留依恋自己的狗狗，已经不在了。


	18. Chapter 18

18

兴许是昨晚睡过去的时候精神过于恍惚，Jensen忘记调早上起床的闹钟。赖床是他最糟糕的习惯之一，如果没有三个以上的闹钟轮番轰炸，他绝不可能自己爬起来。因此，当病房里充斥着哭泣声和叫喊声时，Jensen脑袋里的睡虫也还在拖着他继续美梦，和狗狗在一起的美梦。

“Sandy，这些事情之后再说，先不要吵到Jensen睡觉，好吗？”Jared竭力压低音量，但因为他就挡在移动床前，所以已经醒来的Jensen清楚地听到了他的话，并且立刻坐起身来，翻身下床。

Jensen还穿着宽大的睡衣，大力地揉了揉自己的脸，朝Sandy露出一个得体的微笑，“Sandy，你好。”他同时悄悄地瞄了一眼手表，发现已经过了上班时间，立刻胡乱抓起外套，嘱咐道：“我会让护士来撤掉这张床的，Jared你一会儿跟Danneel确认检查前的准备。”

看见Jensen要走，Jared省去思考的时间，直接从身后抱住他的腰，下巴无比自然地往他的肩膀上一搁，控诉道：“Jen，刚刚Danneel已经去帮你请假了，你的同事们都知道你最近状态很差，应该好好休息！”

“Jared，我没事。”工作狂的状态很可怕，这个Jensen自己也知道。但站在一边的Sandy正啪啪地往下掉眼泪，本来Jared所有的温柔都应该给这个女孩，现在的情况却完全反转，换作谁都会无法接受。

Jensen扳开Jared的手，坚定地朝门口走去。在回头时，他发现Jared还在依依不舍地看过来，忙指了指Sandy，示意他照顾好自己的女朋友。

属于Jensen的气息逐渐消散，Jared的脑袋也像从毒品里脱离出来一样重回正常。愧疚爬上他的心头，即便妈妈跟他说过再多“Sandy不是真的爱你”，他也没办法否认曾经付出过的情感。

不过Sandy今天的表现在他的意料之外，即便Jared的灵魂已经走过了十年，他还是清楚地记得Sandy当时对自己的拒绝。

他把纸巾递给Sandy，扶她坐下，“Sandy，谢谢你来看我，我还以为你不想再见我？”他的语气是纯然的疑惑，而这种不带任何伤感意味的语气也让Sandy再度警觉。她刚才一走进来就目睹了Jared偷偷亲吻熟睡中的Jensen的脸颊，这和她认识的Jared差别太大，也让她心里泛起一股酸味。

Sandy可以理解Padalecki家的人不通知她Jared醒过来的事，可就连看上去已经恢复健康的Jared都好像完全当她不存在一样，这几乎要突破她的底线。要知道，Jared在动手术以前对她可以说是无微不至。

于是眼泪成串地往下掉，任凭Jared再怎么轻声安慰都没用。

门口响起清脆的敲门声，Danneel撇撇嘴，看见病房里这暧昧的一幕，终于明白Jensen对Jared不算热络的态度是从何而来。她旁若无人地跟Jared说明做核磁共振的注意事项，衷心希望后者能快点出院。

Jared感受到不太友好的气息，不过什么都不能阻止他厚着脸皮求问Jensen什么时候能过来。Danneel很想把病历本拍在这个渣男的脑袋上，她没有回答Jared的问题，而是别有意味地看了Sandy一眼，轻飘飘地说：“等到该分析检查结果的时候，他会来的。”

事情并没有按照Jared的想象发展，Jensen轻易离他而去，Sandy也哭着跑出去了，Danneel对他的恶意快要具象化成黑气……这一切都糟透了，但Jared不会放弃的，永远不会。

Jensen没想到会这么尴尬地和Sandy在办公室里见面，对方开门见山地问他，Jared的的记忆是不是因为手术受到了损伤，“他不可能不记得我们以前有多么相爱，他曾经那么在乎我。”

Sandy抓住Jensen的手，眼里全是恳求。Jensen强迫自己直面她的视线，安慰道：“开颅手术的风险很高，的确可能出现这样的情况。但我相信只要你们多相处一段时间，他总能恢复正常的。”

心底里有个声音在告诉Jensen这很不正常，他可以作为Jared的主治医生对Sandy说这些，但绝不能作为他的丈夫。Jay的死亡让Jensen清晰地意识到他不能再沉浸在自己的小世界里，他必须得走出去，去寻找真正属于自己的爱情。

在Sandy带着希望离去后，Jensen坐在办公室里沉思了很久，直到call机响起。他确诊了一个疑难病例，再去安排了明天的手术，接着便前往住院部。

检查已经做完的Jared兴致勃勃地收拾东西，对于自己出院的事情似乎很有信心。

奇怪的是，Jensen还没走到他的视线范围内，Jared就忽然冲出门来，给了他一个大大的熊抱。

好吧，看来他的性格还没恢复。一想到Jared可能一生都会陷进这样虚幻的依恋感里，Jensen就感觉很对不起他。他轻咳一声，拉开一点距离，说：“Jared，我们得谈谈。”

Jared本能地感觉很不妙，他抓了抓头发，走回到病床前坐下，“我不接受分手，不接受离婚，不接受你要和别人在一起。”

这么说很不要脸，何况他才是那个说要互不干涉的人。

Jensen愣了愣，挪开视线，低声说：“这不公平，Jared。”

Jared想说我爱你，从灵魂里爱着你。但他同样也怕Jensen因为被吓到或者不信任他而逃开。所以Jared紧抿嘴唇，像受伤的幼犬一样低头退让道：“最多，我们像之前一样。我不要求其他的，只是别从我身边离开，Jen。”

一想到有这种可能性，Jared的心就难以抑制地抽痛起来。可他不敢吓到Jensen，所以只能捏住床沿，手臂上的肌肉可怕地耸动着。让Jared退让到这一步已经足够困难，Jensen点点头，“你可以出院了，Jared，你的情况……”

这也就是说Jensen暂时不会搬出去。Jared顿时感到一阵轻松，就连Jensen分析的话都幻化成一朵朵烟花爆炸的声音。他把收拾好的包往床边一放，给Cliff打了个电话，露出八颗牙齿的笑容，“那我等你下班！”

Jensen一时无语。这个男人把得寸进尺诠释得很完美，作为合法的丈夫，他当然有权利等自己下班。而脱掉病号服换上西装的Jared在外科区域很容易就引起了众人的注意力，他虽然有乖乖在办公室待着，但当Jensen脱下白大褂叫上他回家时，那贴过来的身体简直是在迫不及待地表现他的独占欲。

在走出医院的路上，一点一点往反方向挪动的Jensen差点快被Jared挤到墙壁上，最后他终于忍无可忍地用手掌抵住对方粗壮的手臂，抬头带着怒气说：“Jared，我快要窒息了。”

可是Jared也很委屈，他不能搂着Jensen，不能蹭Jensen的脚踝，也不能被Jensen抱在双臂里。这本来就已经够让人崩溃的了，可是现在居然连挨都不让挨。

看着Jensen透绿的眼睛里迸出愤怒的亮光，Jared居然觉得非常性感。他想自己大概是彻底没救了，挫败地抓了抓头发，退后一步侧过身去，掩饰裤子里的凸起。小Jared大半年没释放过，被Jensen的眼神一挑逗就精神起来。

忽然抽离的气息让Jensen松了口气，他也没去注意别的，在吸引来更多好奇的目光以前，快步带着Jared往车库走。奇怪的是，Jared居然认出了他的车，当先跑到驾驶座的车门旁。Jensen不记得他们有共同坐过这辆车，这么平常普通的型号，只在别墅车库里看过两眼的Jared竟然能准确地认出来。

“我来开车吧，你可能还没习惯这个。”

Jared求之不得，坐在副驾上才能更好地欣赏Jensen侧脸、手臂和微微罗圈的腿。数数医院疯狂的排班，他在家里和Jensen接触的机会少之又少，必须珍惜每分每秒。

穿过曼哈顿繁忙的街道，进入人迹寥寥的联排别墅区，虽然上班地点离家里非常近，Jensen还是产生了一种度日如年的错觉。Jared的视线在他的全身上下逡巡，Jensen甚至能感受到实质化的温度，让他热得情不自禁地解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，然后又尴尬地放下手来。

Jared吞咽一下，强迫自己挪开视线，右腿稍微抬起来一些，遮住不太妙的部位。

这种微妙的气氛一直持续到两人开门进屋，Jensen把东西一放，习惯性地喊：“Jay，我回——”

话说到一半戛然而止，Jensen懊恼地咬了下嘴唇，抬腿想要迅速跨过地毯，回到自己的房间反省一下丢脸的行为。但Jared却先他一步绕到前面，凭借可恶的身高优势，低头轻轻在他额头上吻了吻，“欢迎回家，Jen。”

这是Jensen在心里对自己说过千万遍的话，每次Jay朝他冲过来，喜悦地摇尾巴的时候，Jensen都会无声地帮它补一句。所以一时之间，呆住的Jensen甚至忘记要计较Jared不经同意的举动，只是愣愣地说不出话来。

Jared被站在原地不说也不动的Jensen萌得不要不要的，他拉起Jensen的手带他往厨房走，念叨着：“我要吃Jensen做的牛排，原汁原味的德州牛排！饭后甜点要芒果慕斯，我让Cliff刚买的芒果！”

这叽叽喳喳求食的画面和记忆中的滚蹭抓挠有一种神奇的相似性，在Jared的摆弄下，Jensen竟然被围上一条一看就是钟点工阿姨用的粉红蕾丝围裙，拿上锅铲，接着才如梦初醒地怒视某人。

“我是不会穿这个的，Jared。而且我很累，没心情做饭。我以为你说的像以前一样，是指我们各过各的，然后找个合适的时候离婚？”因为刚才一系列失常的表现，Jensen的自制力超乎寻常的薄弱。他不想再被一个手术做坏脑子的Jared牵制，这个时候能清醒地做出选择的人就是他自己，没有人会帮他们的。

Jared心底一沉，手忙脚乱地帮Jensen把围裙摘下来，推他出厨房，“Jensen，你去坐着好不好，我来做晚餐。”

Jensen想要狠下心来拒绝，但Jared过于小心翼翼的讨好语气再次戳中了他的软肋。或许正确的做法应该是提着行李箱直接离开这里，但最近的相处让Jensen明白了一个事实，那就是以Jared现在的心理状态，绝不会放过自己。

Jensen发现自己正陷入一张偌大的网中，找不到脱离的方法，越挣扎便陷得越深。他抬起头来茫然地看向厨房的方向，隐约听见了Jared轻快的哼歌声。

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

19

那之后Jared重返公司坐回CEO的位置，Jeff则功成身退地回到西海岸的分公司。在Jared掉线的将近1年的时间内，公司里经过了人心惶惶又安定下来的过程，现如今随着Jared的归来，每一位高管都在打量着，看他是否还像以前一样能够带领公司拿下一笔又一笔生意。

在这样的压力之下，Jared必须得暂时放下感情上的问题，专注于重新全盘掌握公司情况。一个又一个的会议开过来，Jared的眼底已经积攒下一圈可怖的青黑，他看完最后一个项目计划书的终稿，让Schumacher下去好好休息以后，终于如释重负地躺在办公室的沙发上睡了过去。

Jared以雷霆之势理清公司的举动平息了一阵轻微的骚动和谣言，吃住在公司的七天里他连Jensen的一面都没见着，闻不到他的气味，吃也吃不好，睡也睡不香。尤其他们还保持着手术前互不干涉的默认协定，这让Jared提心吊胆的，恨不得能时时刻刻守在Jensen身边看住他。

等等，也许找个人帮忙看住？

刚醒过来的Jared猛地摇摇头。不行不行，他不能做这种会让Jensen讨厌的事情。

打内线把Rachel叫进来，Jared询问她曼哈顿的美食攻略。情报还停留在1年前的Rachel只以为Jared还要继续攻略Sandy，不乐意地推荐了两三个地方。她刚想主动告退，Jared忽然不自然地咳嗽两声，问：“Rachel，你一般都送男朋友什么礼物啊？”

哈？

Rachel以为自己听错了，她一时不能理解老板的脑回路，转过头来露出相当疑惑的表情。Jared懊恼地抓了抓头发，这让他被发胶弄服帖的棕发可爱地翘了起来，“我想送Jensen礼物，可是不知道该挑什么。”

Jensen，是Jensen Ackles？Rachel知道自己不该打听老板的私事，但她对这位有名无实的医生丈夫实在太好奇，便忍不住问：“Boss，你是想追求自己的丈夫吗？那之前的Sandy……”

“发生了很多事！”Jared赶紧打断了她的问句，“总之请你帮我参考一下送Jensen的礼物，这很重要。”

老板发话不敢不从，Rachel耸了耸肩，拿起iPad开出几个收藏的网页，一一指给Jared看，“这些都不错，不过如果对方真的很重要。我想你可能还是应该根据他的需要和喜好来决定。”

Whoa，以前的Jared很少从这个角度来考虑问题。也许不是不考虑，而是觉得太麻烦，所以都让Chad或者哪个损友来帮他挑礼物，反正钱的多少也不是问题，而且Sandy每次都收得很开心。但是Rachel的话提醒了他，除了对手术刀和其他医疗器械的家族式热爱以外，Jensen没有什么特别的嗜好，对奢侈品也毫不关心，所以寻常送的东西肯定没法让他真正开心起来。

忽然间，Jared的脑海里灵光一闪，他兴奋地站起来，把桌上的东西草草收拾一下，告诉Rachel自己要早点下班。

Rachel盯着他的背影，心想下周自己一定得提提加薪的要求。

此时的Jensen从医院顶楼的直升机上接下了一个紧急病人，跟在一旁的Osric边帮忙推着移动床，边念着拿到手的资料，“Mark Sheppard，职业保密，年龄保密，亲属资料保密……呃，总之全都保密。”

Jensen对这些不感兴趣，他的全副心神都放在如何制定治疗方案上，随着飞速的思考，一串串的指令从他的口中发出：“来不及拍颅骨X片了，马上插管，立刻送进手术室。Osric，确认子弹射入口直径和穿出口直径。”

Osric神情紧张地点点头，在被一群黑衣人包围的当下，他很难勇敢地去察看Sheppard先生脑子的情况。然而进入手术室、穿上手术衣的Jensen却显得异常冷静，他对虎视眈眈站在手术台旁的黑衣人发问，“我必须确认Mr. Sheppard中弹时的体位、射击方向和距离，才能准确分析伤情。”

仿佛被他的冷静所折服，黑衣人身上的威压稍稍消失，耐心地和Jensen描述当时的情况。看样子Sheppard先生是在用餐途中被击中的，子弹穿过左侧大脑半球后射出，脑功能区受损面积不大，但枪弹穿透颅骨时，射入口附近的碎骨片作为继发的投射物驱入颅内加重了损伤。

黑衣人不明白这其中的原理，他只是要求Jensen必须把Sheppard先生救活。Jensen点点头，没有多说，淡淡地开口道：“先做颅内清创，准备好凝血酶，给我7号手术刀。”

没有人被允许观摩这场手术，遵循严格的保密规定，Chris只能在离手术室一定距离以外来回踱步。以前Jensen也做过枪伤手术，但没有一次是这么大阵势的，可以看出躺在手术台上的人身份必定极为特殊。

考察完礼物的Jared本以为Jensen一定已经下班，慌忙赶过来，却被告知Jensen正在动一台超高难度的手术，而且手术室门口还守着一群电影里才有的黑衣人。Chris狠狠地瞪了他一眼，没好气地说：“回去吧，不到半夜这台手术是动不完的。”

Jared摇摇头，在最近的条椅上坐下，拿出办公用的iPad，坚定地说：“我要在这里等Jensen。你回去吧，我在这里就可以了。”

Chris翻了个白眼。他今天值夜班，当然得留在医院，不过也不能一直守在手术室门口。所以他威胁了Jared两句，双手揣在白大褂的兜里离开了。

Jared一直看文件看到头晕脑胀，闭上眼都感觉有金星在眼前晃。Jensen是怎么做到站着做这么久手术的呢？他的手术刀下挽救过多少生命，又宣告过多少人的死亡呢？

几个小时后，移动轮床安静地被推出手术室，Jensen脱掉血迹斑斑的手术服，揉了揉眉心，接过Osric递来的咖啡。他缓步转过走廊，视线里蓦地撞入一头凌乱的棕发，长手长脚的男人缩成一团躺在条椅上，怀里还抱着一个iPad。

“他在这里多久了？”

巡视的护士贴心地回答：“从手术刚开始不久，他就在这里等着了。”

Jensen说不出心里是什么滋味，他垂手帮Jared把搭在额前的头发拨开，刚想在旁边坐下喝完咖啡，忽然就看见Jared凑近的亮晶晶的眼。

“Jen，你做完手术了吗？不准空腹喝咖啡！跟我走，我带你去吃夜宵！”Jared精力旺盛的程度令人咋舌，他收缴掉Jensen手上的咖啡，和跟出来的Osric挥挥手，扯着Jensen的袖口往办公室走。

Jensen一愣，意识到Jared是在顾忌他的心情而没有随意触碰他。

走出医院，呼呼的冷风让疲惫的Jensen清醒了很多。Jared指着前面的街道，骄傲地说自己知道有一家店是24小时营业的，而且很美味。在行进的路上，他一直叽叽喳喳的，“Jensen，你今天的病人是不是很厉害，我看到外面守着好多黑衣人……你做了这么久的手术，有没有很累，你要是愿意的话我可以背你走！”

“我不累，习惯了。”Jensen朝他笑笑，忽然觉得这条原本冷清的街道热闹了许多。

在曼哈顿，24小时营业的餐厅永远不会缺少客源。Jensen和Jared坐在人群中间，满足地享用着先上桌的水果沙拉。Jared发现Jensen正掩饰不住地望向来往的服务生，看到他们端着的牛排在另一桌落下时，他会失望地微微嘟唇，叉起一块水果放进嘴里。这样的Jensen真是过分可爱了，所以Jared有点自私地不想去催还没上桌的食物。

两分钟后，他抑制住内心的邪恶念头，抬起手来示意。与此同时，距离他们两桌远的位置传来扑通一声，接着是一个女人的尖叫：“Oh my God，这里有没有医生，救命！”

在Jared还没反应过来的时候，Jensen已经果断放下刀叉，边回答着“Yes”，边冲向出事地点。Jared连忙跟在后面，目睹Jensen如何给晕倒在地上的男人做应急检查，指挥他的女伴打911。不过女人显然过于慌张，于是Jared只好拿起手机代劳。

“Dave是我的丈夫，他说他心口痛，我还以为他在开玩笑！”女人捂住脸哭泣，而Jensen则语气平稳地分析：“脉搏很快而且不规律，手指长度接近6寸，典型的Marfansyndrome体征。他的血管壁很脆弱，必须要赶在动脉破裂以前送进手术室。这属于心胸外科的领域，Steve今天值班……”

女人从没听他的丈夫提起过这种天生的疾病，她无法接受Jensen的说法，焦躁地问：“你在说什么？！你是谁？”

Jensen没有回答，而是让Jared确认救护车到达的时间，同时拿起手机拨出一个号码，“Steve，听着，这里有个胸主动脉瘤手术的病人马上会送过来，准备手术室，还需要拍个CT——”

女人的情感开始不受理智控制，她冲到Jensen面前，试图拦住他，“你在说什么，Dave他不可能、不可能！”

Jared气急败坏地挡在Jensen面前，朝女人吼道：“Jensen是整个纽约最优秀的医生，他能救你的Dave！还有，不许你怀疑我的丈夫！”

Jensen看着Jared宽厚的脊背愣了两秒，直到Steve在电话那头叫他的名字，他才返回通话，继续陈述病情。

没几分钟，救护车便及时赶到，而Jared仍旧警惕地挡在Jensen身前，生怕崩溃的女人会对他做出什么疯狂的举动。Jensen哭笑不得地绕开他，嘱咐急救人员：“再开放一个静脉通道，持续高流量吸氧，开着警灯和警报立刻送到最近的纽约哥伦比亚医院。”

急救人员莫名其妙地望向他，“你是谁啊？”

Jared的护食偏执症再度发作，他跟在移动床前强调道：“Jensen是整个纽约最优秀的医生，Blablabla……”

在出示证件以后，Jensen成功避免Jared被抓走的命运，自己则坐上救护车跟随病人去往医院。Jared被无情地拒绝在外，他的内心是绝望的，即便是狗狗Jay也无法想象早出晚归的Jensen过着这样艰难忙碌的生活，这根本不科学，怪不得Jensen基本没有什么固定的约会对象。

“Jared，你先回家，我——”

“我在医院停车场等你！”Jared用力地朝Jensen挥挥手，固执地沿着救护车远去的方向行进。等到Jensen帮助急救人员把Dave送进手术室，离天亮只剩下两三个小时了。

“今天一天你都不许再出现在医院。”Jeffery凭借外科主任的权威警告道。

Jensen答应下来，伸展了一下四肢，快步走向停车场。Jared靠在他的保时捷旁边，像个被抛弃的狗崽一样泪汪汪地望向他。Jensen忍不住加快脚步，小跑到Jared面前，像被诱惑一样，伸出手摸了摸他的头发。这次Jared没有让Jensen逃开，他握住后者的手腕，用自己搭在耳旁的头发蹭了蹭，脸颊上漩出两个小梨涡，“我喜欢你摸我的头，Jen，我喜欢被你驯服。”

这、这可真是……Jensen顿时被晕眩感围绕，讷讷地说不出话来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及医学常识来自于论文《颅脑贯通性枪伤的早期彻底处理》（高立达，易章超）及大坑剧《实习医生格蕾》_(:з)∠)_


	20. Chapter 20

20

没吃到肉的Jensen肚子瘪瘪的，靠在副驾上安静看向窗外。Jared掏出放在置物筐里的牛肉干递给他，“Jensen，你先吃点，回去以后我给你做好吃的。”

不，还是别了。Jensen在心里默默地拒绝。Jared上次展现出来的惊人厨艺已经让他意识到，指望一个Padalecki做出一顿好吃的，还不如直接点披萨。Jensen啃着牛肉干，在充分开胃后，又找Jared多要了两包。后者还以为Jensen喜欢他准备的零食，高兴得不得了。

回到家以后，Jared又冲进厨房，艰难而热烈地摆弄着各式各样的厨具。Jensen眼皮直跳，上楼换了身衣服下来，在闻到一股古怪的烧焦气味时，终于忍不住接管了厨房。Jared就像有多动症似的，不停地左右绕着Jensen踱步，还时不时把脑袋凑过来观察被油煎得滋滋作响的鸡蛋。他的发丝拂过Jensen的耳畔，痒痒的。

这样的情景让Jensen一下就回想起Jay绕着他的双脚欢快撒娇的模样，他抿紧唇，僵硬地提醒道：“Jared，你稍微离远一点，当心被油溅到。”

Jared后退一步，兴奋地指定：“Jensen，我还想吃芒果慕斯，你做的芒果慕斯最好吃了！”

Jensen疑惑地皱起眉。他从不记得自己有为Jared做过什么甜点，更不用说Jay最爱吃的芒果慕斯了，大金毛是个可怕的甜食控，总是指着杂志上的甜品图鉴流口水。

但他没有问出口，只说下次给Jared做。

尽管没有吃到最想吃的甜点，Jared还是觉得满足极了。他注意到Jensen打量的视线，还以为对方终于看到自己的真心，忙挺了挺胸，展示出自己的胸肌和腹肌，再朝Jensen露出一个自信的笑容。

Jensen被这蠢蠢的模样给逗乐，低头浅浅一笑，看得Jared连吐司夹蛋都忘记啃了。他飘飘然地吃完夜宵，飘飘然地上楼回房，扑到床上的时候，竟然忍不住像一只金毛一样在被子上滚来滚去。Jensen说他明天不上班，终于有机会约会了，约会约会！

大写的少女心态让Jared在清晨便惊醒过来，把衣柜里的休闲装都翻出来一件件试穿。在终于倒腾出一件非常性感的黑色V领配灰色大衣以后，Jared忐忑地走出房间，不出意料地发现Jensen果然已经在客厅里坐着吃早饭了。

像是没睡醒一样，Jensen乖巧地坐在位置上发呆，啃吐司的动作也很机械。Jared恨不得能从后面一把抱住他，或者像Jay那样跳到他的腿上闹他。然后Jensen漂亮的绿眼睛里就会慢慢绽放出光彩，唇边也会勾起温暖的笑容。

“Jensen，你今天有什么安排吗？”

Jensen一愣，抬头看过来，像一只受惊的花栗鼠一样摇摇头，“没什么安排，在家里休息。”如果Jay还在的话，倒是会带它去公园玩。

Jared讨好地凑近，和Jensen对视，“Jen，我想带你去看可爱的小宝宝。”

可爱的小宝宝？Jared最近的行为好像已经不能用常理来推断，Jensen本想拒绝，但他忽然想到放Jared一个人出去乱逛的话，如果病情复发会很危险。于是他点点头，心想可能是Jared的某个朋友刚生了宝宝，陪他去一下也没关系。

Jensen在稀里糊涂的状态中上了Jared的车，他们行驶的方向是远离曼哈顿的。越往外开，Jensen越感觉奇怪。Jared竟然会有住在郊区农场的朋友。远远地望过去，冬日枯黄的草叶看不到尽头。Jensen跳下车，靠在白栏杆上往地平线的方向望去。

Jared迅速掏出手机偷拍了一张，然后把手背到身后，手机藏在裤兜里，摸了摸鼻子走向Jensen，“这里是爸爸的朋友Jim Beaver的农场。他养的一窝小猫前段时间生了一窝小宝宝，你想去看看吗？”

原来是小猫宝宝。Jensen哭笑不得，点点头，跟着Jared往农场中央的一个白房子走去。一个戴着鸭舌帽，身材微胖的中年男人正坐在房门前，悠闲地晒着太阳。Jared迈着长腿当先走过去，和Jim打了个招呼。

Jim立刻站起来，越过墙一样的Jared，转而大笑着拍拍Jensen的肩，“你好，Jensen。我们见过，在婚礼上，不过你可能不记得了。”

Jim是个健谈又不拘小节的男人，他一路上说了Jared小时候的很多糗事，包括他以为有牙仙的存在，所以总会收集自己换掉的牙；包括他的甜食被Sherry没收，所以哭着“离家出走”来找Jim，“Jared有一次还问我，uncle Jim，圣诞老人为什么不送我汽车模型？我不是好孩子吗？”他刻意模仿小孩子天真的语气，听得Jensen忍俊不禁。

“Jim！”Jared今天来这里不是想让Jim出卖自己的，偏偏他还说得兴起，Jensen也被逗得这么开心。Jared气得牙痒痒，他跑进房间里把暖和的猫窝搬出来，放到Jensen跟前，邀功道：“Jen，你看，这些猫咪是不是跟你很像，软软的，眼绿绿的，睡迷糊的时候被打扰还会伸出爪子抓人。”

说着，Jared伸手拨弄了其中一只猫咪的耳朵，它立刻汗毛立起，伸爪啪的砸在Jared的手背上，小小的肉垫势大力沉。旁边的另一只小猫也被吵醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却被前一只猫咪温柔地舔舐了两下，又沉沉地睡了过去。

Jensen连忙拨开Jared的手，感叹道：“它就像它的妈妈一样。”

Jim吐出一口烟，夹着雪茄随手一指，“这两只猫和其他两只不是一个猫妈妈生的。你们看，它们明显比别的猫咪要大只。因为妈妈难产去世了，所以哥哥从生下来起就开始本能地照顾弟弟。”

“它们真的很可爱。”Jensen很想伸出手去摸一摸，但猫哥哥警惕的眼神让他望而却步。

“Jen，你想挑一只猫来养吗？”

Jared的话让Jensen一愣，反应过来以后，他眼神中流露出来的情绪有些复杂。他猜Jared是看他失去Jay以后过于伤痛，所以想挑一只新宠物给他。

“我知道Jay是没办法替代的。”Jared在心里伤心地骄傲了一下，坐到Jensen旁边握住他的手，认真地注视着他，“但是相信我，Jay绝对不想你永远活在过去走不出来，我敢肯定这一点。所以试着养只猫好吗？Dean很可爱，也很像你。”

违和感再次占据了Jensen的心，他沉思一会儿，问：“Dean是一只公猫，对吧？”

“没错。”

“如果要养他，我们得去给他做结扎。”Jensen语气平稳，完全是在陈述一个事实。

Jared脸上忽然浮现出一抹纠结，他拧着眉想了会儿，回忆起自己当时受到的威胁，实在是不想可怜的小动物受到这么可怕的待遇，便劝说道：“也不用吧，如果Dean有喜欢的女孩……”

“好，我知道了，我会养它的。”

Jensen和Jared留下来在Jim的家里吃了顿饭，全天然养殖的牛羊让两人大快朵颐，等到该回家时。Jensen抱起猫窝里的Dean，立刻就被狠命地挠了一下。Jared急得跳了起来，双手把小小的Dean包裹住，防止他再伤害Jensen。尽管Jared大惊小怪地说要去医院，但小猫的爪子还没什么杀伤力，Jensen手臂上的红印很快消了下去，取而代之的是Dean凄厉的叫声在耳旁萦绕不绝。

而一旁睁开眼睛的猫弟弟Sam也呜呜地哭了起来，两只猫拼命地想要够到对方，Jensen好像手捧一团扭动的滑肉一样，场面一时失控。等到Jared试探着把Sam抱起来凑到Dean旁边时，嚎叫的两只猫咪终于肯消停一些，互相腻歪地蹭着脑袋。

“我看我们还是把它们俩一起带走吧，它们好像没办法离开彼此。”Jared喜欢“我们”这个词，他满足地点头同意，低头亲了一下Sam的耳朵，“幸运的Sam！Jensen愿意一起养你们啦！”

Sam嫌弃地往后挪了挪，靠在Dean的耳朵旁闭上了眼睛。Jared一路哼着歌开车，时不时瞟一眼抱着一篮两只猫的Jensen，忽然生出一种想要用毛毯把这三只包起来的冲动。柔软、温暖，有奶香味，完完全全是家的味道，是Jared一直忽视又从心底里渴求的珍贵。

正当Jared沉浸在幸福感中无法自拔时，Jensen忽然指了一下前面的分岔路口，“Jared，麻烦转左边路口，我要去医院值班。”

值班？！

“可是Jeffry说你今天一天都不准去值班！”Jared凶狠地抗议。

Jensen面色不变，“嗯，不过我是要去值明天的夜班。24小时快过去了，昨天手术的病人随时可能醒来，我必须要去看看。”

哼唧，一个貌似很有背景的病人，竟然可以得到Jensen这样的注意力。Jared咬着牙后槽，闷闷不乐地慢悠悠开车往医院去。

察觉到明显降下来的车速，Jensen把脸转向窗外，偷偷轻声笑着。Jared在医院门口停下车，接过睡着的两只小猫，可怜兮兮地站在寒风中，望着往里走的Jensen。也许是因为凉意刺骨，就连两只小猫也呜咽着醒过来，靠在一起取暖。

一个6尺4寸的大男人站在那儿像个宝宝一样，眼巴巴地望着自己，Jensen的心不可抑制地软化。他转身走回去，摸了摸巨型宝宝的头，安慰道：“我明晚就会回来的，到时候一起吃饭，好吗？不要忘记给Sam和Dean喂食。”

Jared乖乖地点点头，低头对猫咪们说：“我们乖乖地一起等Jensen回家。”Dean喵呜一声算是回答，然后又不耐烦地转过身用屁股对着Jared的视线，脑袋埋在了篮子底部铺的布料上。

Jensen带着笑走进住院部，明媚了一群值班护士。他往黑衣人聚集的病房门口走去，却出乎意料地在门口看见一个熟悉的身影。这人穿着一件棕色的毛呢外衣，头顶一个毛茸茸的帽子，刚好从病房里走出来。

“Misha？”Jensen惊讶地叫出声，稍微侧开身以防被快速跑过来的Misha误伤。后者给了他一个热情的拥抱，哇哦一声，说：“Jensen，你竟然是Mark的主治医生！”

“所以，你认识Mr.Sheppard？”Jensen还是没有从震惊你缓过来。他上次见到Misha还是在和Jared结婚以前，那时候可没有任何迹象表明Misha认识这么厉害的人物。

Misha不以为意地点点头，“我跟你说过，我的画在曼哈顿很受欢迎，事实上我指的不只是曼哈顿。Mark是我的老朋友，他一出事我就收到消息了，所以连夜赶过来。”

Jensen敏锐地察觉到有哪里不对。Mark的身份绝对不简单，而Misha既然能第一时间得到消息，而且得到探病的允许，说明他绝对也在某个“系统”的范围内。事情似乎已经超出了Jensen的理解范围，他本以为Misha就是一个自由画家。但是仔细想想，他好像又懂得很多事情。

Jensen也曾抢救过一两个凶案嫌犯，两三个濒死的警察，但这次的病人似乎格外的不简单。

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

Sheppard在翌日下午的时候醒了过来，虽然他的意识还有些不清醒，但已经能认得出在面前徘徊的手下和前来探望的Misha。Jensen过来替他检查的时候，两个人正无声的眉来眼去。

 

“Misha，你会一直待在这里吗？”Jensen随口问了一句，病房里守着的黑衣人却警惕地朝他望过来。Misha给了他们一个安慰的笑容，气氛才稍微好了一些。他拉着Jensen去露台上说话，离病房稍远的地方没有黑衣人晃悠，Jensen苦笑了一下，抱怨道：“没想到我认识了这样厉害的朋友。”

 

Misha朝他抱歉地笑笑，“对不起，Jensen。我保证，我的大部分生活都很正常，你和我认识的时候最多被调查了一下，后面什么事都没有。不过，你结婚的时候不也没邀请我吗？我是后来才知道的。”

 

“这两件事不能相提并论。”Jensen懊恼地回答。经过一晚上的调整，Misha的神秘身份给他带来的不适早就消散，只是还有些惊讶而已。他知道像这样保密的身份，问什么都会被怀疑，Jensen干脆什么都不问，只问Misha准备什么时候去吃晚饭。

 

Misha朝他挤挤眼睛，“你约我吃饭？不怕你老公吃醋？”

 

看样子，Misha除了在刚和他做朋友时做过调查，后来并未费心追踪过，否则他不会不知道Ackles家和Padalecki联姻的真正原因。Jensen要怎么解释Jared不是真正喜欢自己？

 

可想到Jared最近的一系列举动，他又觉得很头疼。说来也奇怪，他正想着Jared的事情，今天在普外轮班实习的Danneel便火急火燎地跑过来，汇报说：“Dr.Ackles，你的丈夫出事了！”

 

“什么？”Jensen被吓了一跳，还以为Jared又无故晕倒，赶快跟着Danneel赶过去，Misha也在后面追。

 

治疗室里，Jared背对着门坐在主治医师Jason面前，伸出手臂乖乖地接受缝针，旁边还站着眼泪直往下掉的Sandy。Jensen看到他皮开肉绽的伤口，眼皮直跳，他本能地想避开Sandy，但Jared好像背后长眼睛一样，猛地回过头来笑，“Jensen，你来看我了！”

 

Misha问：“不介绍一下吗？”

 

Jared当然是认识Misha的，在Jensen介绍的时候，他朝Misha露出一个大大的笑容，还亲昵地直接称呼他的名字。Jensen的眸光闪了闪，没说什么，走到Jason旁边问：“没事吧？”

 

“打了麻醉药，缝十几针，没事。”Jason没好气地回答。他虽然没Chris这么不待见Jared，但看见他带着个女孩来Jensen工作的医院治病，怎么会给他好脸色看。Jensen倒是心平气和，点点头，“好，那我先走了，住院部还有病人要看。”

 

Jared难以置信地睁大眼，“Jen，你就这样走了吗？那Sam和Dean怎么办？”

 

Jensen这才注意到被放在地上的一篮小猫。明明已经回过家一次，这都第二天了，Jared怎么还会带着两只小猫到处乱转？再看看一言不发的Sandy，Jensen一头雾水。

 

反倒是Misha在旁边笑笑，大方地说：“我会照顾小猫小狗，我帮你看着他们，Jensen。”

 

Jared怨念的目光游弋过来，忽然表情一变，难受地叫起痛来，“好疼，麻醉药是不是过效力了？”

 

Jason气不打一处来，“不可能！你坐好，不要动来动去的！”

 

此时抱起两只小猫的Misha似乎得到了它们极大的信赖，Sam和Dean都在篮子里眯上眼睡了过去。Jared心情很复杂，Misha以前在他还是Jay的时候帮他在Jensen面前说过好话，本来他是很感激的，但是两只小猫居然这么信任他，明明两个小时前它们还在车上对自己又抓又挠的呢。

 

Jensen尴尬地和Sandy交谈了几句，才知道Jared是为什么受伤的。原来她最近每次给Jared打电话要求见面都会遭到拒绝，Jared只是一遍遍劝她去找更适合她的人，于是她只好等在门口，想和他谈谈，谁知道Jared刚好带两只小猫出去挑玩具。Sandy开车跟过去，在宠物超市门口把Jared拦住。

 

Jared不想让Sandy在人来人往的地方丢脸，没说两句话就想走，结果被Sandy用手臂阻拦之下，猫篮子因为惯性飞了出去。快被吓死的Jared扑出去想要接过，结果生生给Sam和Dean当了肉盾，手臂还在玻璃门边缘划了条口子，于是Sandy就送他来了最近的医院。

 

“原来是这样。”Jensen感觉到Sandy控诉的眼神，不知道该怎么说才好。他先前认为Jared是因为手术所以性格大变，还给了Sandy这样的讯息，结果现在Jared软硬不吃，Jensen不免感到理亏。

 

还好Jason的声音及时响起：“搞定，再过一刻钟麻醉药的效力消失，会有明显痛感。你手臂上的伤口比较深，8到12个小时以后多半会有肿胀的情况，到时候把手抬高可以缓解。接下来一周每天都要过来换药，不能碰水，其他的医嘱上都有，走吧。”听他的语气，像是不想Jared再在这里待一刻，而Jared也巴不得去黏着Jensen，一站起来就像只大狗一样靠了过去。

 

Jensen像对小朋友一样嘱咐他：“是Sandy送你来医院的，你必须送她回家。”

 

“可是我不能开车。”Jared左手拿着手机拨号，“我给Cliff打电话。”

 

“不用了。”Sandy看着靠得相近的两人，咬着唇，攥紧拳头，“Jared，我想和你谈谈。”

 

从外科门诊往住院部走的一路上，Misha都挂着神秘的微笑，Jensen看得心里发慌，问他到底在笑什么。

 

“你和Jared。”Misha轻轻抚摸着Dean的浅金色的胎毛。

 

Jensen不自在地挪开视线，“我和他是因为家族原因才结婚的。”

 

Misha耸耸肩，“谁知道呢。不过他很爱你，我敢肯定这一点。我说过我对心理学有研究，可不只是动物心理学。”

 

“Jay不在了。”Jensen抿紧唇，睫毛轻轻颤动。

 

“我认为他还在。”Misha表情不变，Jensen却惊疑不定转头地盯着他看。这样的反应让前者忍不住大笑起来，“Jensen，我是Descartes的信徒①，有的时候相信这些也没什么坏处。”

 

总之，Misha的二元论让Jensen心里的天秤又倾斜了一些。他知道，身为一个医学博士，信这些是很不科学的事情。但最近发生的事情太过诡异，对他过往的认知提出了极大的挑战。

 

接下来忙昏头的手术和治疗让Jensen暂时忘记了之前的事情，再闲下来，已经是又一天的早上。他推开办公室的门，想要换一件衣服回家，蓦地看见缩着长手长脚，让出大片位置给猫篮子的Jared正躺在临时休息床上熟睡。

 

这很奇怪，先不说猫篮子怎么又回到了Jared的手里，更奇怪的是他怎么会在办公室里。如果不是Jeffrey紧急要拿什么资料，别人没有途径打开他的办公室。这样看来，或许还真不能小瞧Jared的魅力。Jensen刚脱下白大褂，解开内用医护服的扣子，就察觉到后面如有实质的视线。

 

他回头一看，Jared正直勾勾地盯着自己裸露的半身，像是下一秒就要流出哈喇子。这样的神态倒是和某只很像。

 

Jensen忍不住笑出了声，不紧不慢地套上换洗的衬衫，问：“Jared，你是怎么让Jeff帮你开门的？”

 

“不是Morgen主任吗……”私下里居然叫得这么亲热。

 

Jared恨得牙痒痒，磨牙的咯吱咯吱声吵醒了Sam和Dean，两只小猫咪不耐烦地喵呜叫着。Jensen换好衣服，拿上车钥匙，微笑着招呼Jared出门，“走吧，你不是不能开车吗？”

 

Jared惊喜地追上去，连带着对Sam和Dean的怨念都消失了。几个小时前这两个小家伙被Misha送回来的时候简直一秒变脸，像是Jared欠了它们几百万一样。

 

“不和你们计较了，但是在Jensen面前要乖一点。”

 

Sam和Dean不屑于搭理他，坐在车上的时候连叫都懒得叫一声。Jensen似乎心情不错，回到家以后竟然嘱咐Jared买菜，说中午自己要做饭，点了一堆食材后还不忘补充一句：“让Cliff帮你，小心不要碰到伤口。”

 

Jensen很关心我！嗷嗷嗷！

 

Jared激动得差点没跳起来，但看着手里的两只小猫，他又有点发愁。明天该去上班了，谁来照顾它们俩呢？Jensen和自己白天的时候都不在家，必须得有个靠得住又有爱心的人来专职做这个。他当即打了个电话给Rachel，让她帮自己物色，那边的秘书翻了个白眼，提了句涨工资的事情，Jared二话没说就同意了。

 

在二楼的卧室里，Jensen睡了个好觉，醒来时已经是下午1点。Jared一点都没来打扰他，但Jensen相信即使再晚，他也会忍着不吃饭。

 

而事实果然和他想得一样，Jared正四肢摊开在沙发上，饿到快要虚脱。在医院他就没怎么吃东西，上午兴冲冲地去和Cliff一起买了一堆菜回来，还拒绝了对方一起去吃午饭的提议，现在已然饥渴到挪不动步了。

 

Jensen走到沙发前摸摸他的头，眼神中竟然有一抹宠爱，“大脚怪，再等等，很快就会有好吃的了。”

 

轰隆！——这是Jared的内心火山爆发的声音，他的眼前好像有小星星在晃，也不知道是激动的还是饿的。

 

-TBC-

 

①Cartesius：笛卡尔，西方现代哲学奠基人，提出二元论。二元论认为意识和物质独立，无论物质实体还是精神实体，都依赖于上帝。


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jensen破天荒地给Jared做了芒果慕斯。可想而知Jared有多激动，就差没抱着Jensen的脸乱啃了。Jensen看他吃得嘴周围都是一圈黄，玩味地笑了起来。Jared沉醉地吃了会儿才察觉到Jensen的笑不正常，顺着他的视线抹了抹嘴，看见沾在手背上到处都是的汁液，顿时感到很丢脸。

当金毛Jay的时候就算了，这个时候还在Jensen面前卖蠢，以后要怎么当一个霸道酷帅的丈夫。

因为手臂上一条老长的伤口，Jared有足够的理由在家里休息两天，让Rachel负责把各部门的报告发给他。不过Jensen难得白天在家里闲呆着，Jared当然想和他待在一起。于是当Jensen靠在落地窗前长沙发的枕头上看书时，Jared便厚脸皮地抱着笔记本凑了过去。

Jensen像是浑然不觉一般，自顾自地翻页，那些医学名词和狗狗Jay看到的一样艰深。Jared坐在Jensen的脚边，憋着处理了好几个报告，视线却不由自主地一直往Jensen光裸的脚踝上瞟。他做狗狗的时候就很喜欢往Jensen的脚踝上蹭，又光滑又白皙，形状还很好看。

“是不是该给Sam和Dean喂食了。”Jensen忽然放下书，膝盖曲起，望向放在落地窗旁的藤篮。Jared有点吃醋，那两只卖萌的小猫轻易就占据了Jensen的注意力，而自己坐在这儿半天都没能碰到Jensen一下。

他把电脑放下，掏出和Cliff一起去买的猫粮，装在碟子里准备去喂。Jensen却说了句等等，把书倒扣在沙发上，“我查过，幼猫有较高的营养需求，可以喂他们吃鱼泥。反正我养Jay的时候也常常喂他吃我做的食物，而且我也会做鱼。”

Jared的嫉妒心简直像火山岩浆一样开始冒泡了，“可是我都还没吃过你做的鱼。”说完他又感觉没道理，他之前是狗狗，又不爱吃鱼。

Jensen没理他，兀自往厨房走去。Jared心里不爽，跟过去继续绕着Jensen转。他越想越觉得自己很可怜，如果Jensen先前这么宠爱Jay，那他很有可能对Sam和Dean也那么好。

“Jensen，Jay是你最喜欢的宠物吗？”他忍不住问。

Jensen拿刀的手顿了顿，低头垂眸说，“Jay是最特别的。”一个重重的脑袋立刻就搭到了他的肩上，细密的发丝在他的脖子上一个劲地来回蹭，“我就知道。”

Jared的语气里有他自己都没察觉到的满足，Jensen也没再说让他离远一点，而是淡定地继续分解小鱼。医生的手都很灵巧，Jensen更是有一双格外好看的手。Jared看得入迷，都没意识到时间的流逝。当Jensen捧着两碗鱼泥给Sam和Dean送过去的时候，他的视线都还在Jensen的手上。

Dean警惕地挡在Sam面前，它看着眼前不熟悉的食物，似乎不敢轻易尝试。Jensen没想到它的警惕性这么强，顿时感觉自己似乎又养了两只有灵性的小猫。他用食指沾了点鱼泥，伸到Dean的嘴前，后者打量了一下，最终禁不住香味的诱惑，含了上去。

“不行！”Jared怒气冲冲地喊道。

Dean没有理他，而是给Sam让了个位置，把自己尝过的那碗被Jensen沾过的鱼泥让给了Sam，再自己埋头去吃另一碗。Jensen饶有兴味地看向Jared，发现对方一直充满怨念地盯着他的手指，还不由自主地舔了舔唇。

Jensen抬手，把食指伸过去问：“你也要吗？”

“Jensen……”Jared可怜兮兮地望过去，心里有点惊讶。Jensen的态度很奇怪，像是对这样的发展毫不意外。Jared来不及细想，因为Jensen再次往厨房走去，似乎是要洗手，而Jared完全没办法控制自己跟在他后面的本能，就像宠物一直会跟着主人那样自然。

这一下午过去，Jared的内心很挫败，他觉得自己大概天生就是个自然性盖过社会性的生物，在遇到Jensen以后彻底没救。

手臂上的伤口一直隐隐作痛，到晚上时Jensen主动提出帮他换药，Jared看着Jensen仔细地帮他消毒，一边疼得要死，一边可惜自己伤的怎么不是要脱衣服的地方。正想着，Jensen再次提醒他伤口不能沾水，Jared灵机一动，苦恼地抱怨：“可是这样我没办法洗澡，我每天都要出很多汗的，一定要洗澡。Jensen，你帮我好不好？”

Jensen像是忽然灵魂出窍一般，呆在原地。Jared抬起没受伤的手在他眼前晃了晃，结果看到了一只受惊到跳起来的花栗鼠。

“洗、洗澡，我没有，不对，洗澡……”Jensen虽然几乎要确定Jared身上发生了灵魂穿越的超自然事件，甚至还隐隐为此高兴。可是想到以前和Jay一起洗过的澡，他就有点不太想接受这个现实了。更不用说天天睡在一起，Jay还舔过那些地方……

他背过身想走，却被Jared的一只手臂死死拉住，他也不说话，可是Jensen转过头一看，一双泪汪汪的Puppy eyes闪着光，一人一狗高度重合。

顺利把Jensen拐进浴室以后，Jared反倒紧张起来。他扯着上衣想要脱下来，却因为牵动伤口而疼得呲牙咧嘴。Jensen双手抓住他的衣摆，轻轻地帮他往上拉，Jared索性把双手举过头顶，乖乖地等Jensen帮他脱掉。在T恤剥落的过程中，Jensen的手不可避免地擦过Jared渗出细汗的皮肤，线条流畅的手臂。

Jared的情欲一下被勾了上来，他迅速脱掉裤子，不管Jensen是否被昂起的巨物吓了一跳。他像个巨婴一样跳进放好水的浴缸里，手高高举起来避免碰到水。

水就那么浅浅的一层，清澈见底，Jensen真是不看也得看。他让Jared背过身去，先在他的背上抹沐浴露，再对付他另一只手臂。抹前胸和腹部的时候稍微有点费劲，因为Jared看他的眼神就好像要把他吞吃入腹一样。

Jensen草草地略过胸前的两点，在Jared的小腹停止动作。

“还有下面，Jen……”Jared抓住他的手腕，热烈的气息直往他的耳边喷，“你要帮我。”

脑海里全是Jay在浴缸里扑到身上乱舔的情景，Jensen不由得猛地站起来，往后退了两步。要他忽然接受曾经的爱狗可能是自己现在的丈夫，这毕竟不是一件容易的事情。他很喜欢Jay，曾经大金毛就像是水和空气一样亲密地陪伴着他，而Jared现在的可爱程度简直有过之而无不及。

当他散发着热力的身体覆盖住他，牵引着他往下走时，Jensen不得不承认那种魅力让他震颤。

Jared不知道Jensen正在纠结这个，还以为是自己操之过急，过度自信。他挫败地弯起膝盖，像个犯错的小学生一样抱膝坐在浴缸里，“抱歉，Jensen，我不该这样……”

“你没有什么好抱歉的。”明明应该是我抑制不住地被你吸引才对。

Jensen定了定神，重新走到浴缸前，看着Jared期待又小心翼翼的眼神，忽然做出决定。他跨进容纳两个人绰绰有余的按摩浴缸里，裤腿被浅浅地打湿，他的手覆到Jared的小腹上，低声问：“所以我就是逃不掉帮你洗澡的命运？”

Jared以为他还在生气，正想摇头，却听见Jensen说出一句无可奈何的话：“别摇头，Jay，我跟你说过很多次，不要把你乱糟糟长毛上的水滴甩到我身上。”

Jared目瞪口呆的表情很好地取悦了Jensen，他手往下移，握住Jared的阴茎，拇指在头部轻轻逗弄，“发情期到了吗，Jay？”

“Jen！”Jared激动地把Jensen按在浴缸边缘，尽情地亲吻他的脖颈。Jensen对这样的热情猝不及防，嗯了一声，空出来的手抓住Jared的头发，当Jared的嘴唇覆上来时，他忙往后仰了仰，“等等！你的手不能沾水，快出来，大狗。”

Jared放开他，举高手，直接把花洒打开，迅速冲掉身上的沐浴露，把浴缸里的水放走。他想要去把浑身湿透的Jensen抱起来，被后者无情拒绝。

“你的手，想疼死吗？”

Jared低头去看Jensen胯间鼓鼓的凸起，瘪嘴说：“可是Jensen你明明也想要。”

“我不需要你抱——啊！”他话音未落，Jared便执着地直接把他拦腰抱起。Jensen怕碰到他的伤口，不敢用力挣扎，只能愤怒地瞪着他。

湿漉漉的两个人落到床上，Jared胡乱地扒着Jensen的衣服，忽然之间感觉到好像还缺了什么环节。

“你相信我昏迷不醒的时候，是在、在Jay的身体里？”他说出这话的时候感觉很尴尬，生怕是自己理解错了。Jensen正被撩拨得情难自已，为了这家伙，他可是一年都没有过性爱生活了。

他翻了个白眼，“你到底要不要脱掉我的裤子？笨狗。”

“嗷嗷！”一瞬之间，Jensen就被扒得光溜溜的。两人虽然还没说清楚很多事情，但情欲上来怎么压得下去。对彼此的渴望让他们来不及管这么多，身体贴在一起难耐地摩擦。Jared勾着Jensen的舌头纠缠了好一会儿，才气喘吁吁地放开，问了句润滑剂在哪儿。

“床头抽屉，还有安全套。”Jensen这才知道Jared怎么舍近求远来了他的房间，原来是早就精虫上脑。谁知道Jared掏出润滑剂以后没有立刻挤出来，而是整个人把Jensen覆盖住，从他的发顶开始亲了起来。

起先Jensen还把这当成温柔的前戏，闭着眼睛享受，但没一会儿，他就察觉到不对。Jared分明是在伸出舌头舔过他的每一寸皮肤，尤其是乳头，被他含在嘴里吸了又吸，红肿得一碰就会疼。

Jensen难耐地伸腿在床单上蹭了蹭，推着Jared的肩膀，“你到底要不要做，不做就躺好让我来。”

Jared伸手按压着Jensen冒出滴滴前液的阴茎，危险地低笑，“下次再让你骑我，现在……”他俯身伸出舌尖在Jensen的肚脐周围划圈，榛绿的眼眸亮如星辰般望向Jensen，“你是我的，Jen。”

“这里是我的。”他轻轻咬了一下他肚脐下的皮肤。  
“这里也是我的。”温热的舌头在柱身上舔过一道长长的湿痕，引得Jensen哽咽了一声。  
“还有这里、这里、这里，都是我的……”

他的舌头在Jensen的大腿内侧、小腿肌肉和脚踝上逡巡，当脚趾被含住时，Jensen忍不住伸手握住自己的勃起，下一秒就被恼怒的Jared拍开，“不准，说了是我的！”

他眼尖看见刚才换药后随意放在床头柜上的一卷绷带，立刻抽出来把Jensen的双手绑住。Jensen眼睛睁大，难以置信地问：“你喜欢玩这个，seriously？”他也不是不能配合，只是刚才可怜兮兮的puppy哪里去了？

Jared得意地把Jensen翻了个身，吻上他的后颈，满足地说，“这样你就是我的了。”

简直不可理喻。Jensen在气呼呼的同时意识到Jared真的在舔遍自己的全身，搞得他身上都是口水，但又莫名其妙地能抓住他的敏感带，让他快要疯掉地在床单上磨蹭自己的勃起。Jared进行完自己的工作，紧紧圈住Jensen的阴茎根部，借着润滑剂慢慢给Jensen做扩张。

尽管Jensen已经完全被撩拨得情动，但很久没使用过的后穴还是生涩得要紧，偏偏喘着粗气的Jared不慌不忙，时不时还揉着他挺翘的臀瓣，着迷地看着自己的指印在臀肉上留下痕迹。

Jensen被折磨得啜泣出声，哽咽着问：“你什么时候才、才……”话说到一半他实在忍不住，改口命令：“快进来，笨狗，再不进来我会下周都住在医院里！”

Jared叹息一声，一手箍住Jensen的腰，一手扶着阴茎缓缓插入。忍这么久，他也很吃亏的。但是他想给Jensen一场完美的性爱，完美到他会晕过去的那种。

Jensen疼得直抽气，即使做过一次，他也完全没有适应某人的大家伙。Jared的唇轻轻在他渗出细汗的脖颈上触碰，手伸到前面去拨弄他的乳尖。迷蒙之中，Jensen只感觉他被填得太满，乳头和臀部被Jared的大手分别玩弄，羞耻到不行。

“宝贝，我要动了。”虽说提醒了一下，可这在Jensen看来根本就是单方面宣布，他还没来得及回答，Jared就缓缓地抽插起来，每一下都好像要顶到他肚子里。和上一次一样，Jared的大家伙很快顶到了前列腺。但不同的是，Jared这次立刻捕捉到Jensen忽然变尖的“嗯”声，像是找到宝藏一样，他发力往那一点顶去，把Jensen刺激得呜咽出声。

Jared解开Jensen手上缠绕的绷带，紧紧地抱住他，开始大开大合地顶弄起来，“舒服吗？Jen，喜不喜欢？”

“嗯、嗯，我、我……”Jensen被他弄得说不出完整的句子，只能侧过脸去，像是要索吻一样，两瓣丰润的嘴唇一张一合。Jared脑袋里绷紧的弦一断，狠狠地咬住Jensen的唇。也顾不得索求Jensen的回应，他双手箍住Jensen的腰，避免他往前滑，下身则像打桩机一样疯狂地抽插起来。

Jensen好久没有经受过这么激烈的性爱，竟然嗯啊着流出了眼泪，“Jay，唔，慢、慢点，我要——”

“想看你射出来，射在床上，弄得整张床单都是，Jen，宝贝，你会为我射出来的，对不对？为你亲爱的Jay？”Jared的最后一句话让Jensen不由得回想起大金毛在他身上舔来舔去的情景，霎时间羞耻到快要爆炸，身体先于意识反应地高潮，精液在他的胸膛和床单上喷得到处都是。

Jared也快要忍不住，加快了抽插的速度，看着Jensen高潮后泛红的眼角和可以滴出水来的金绿色眼睛，他闷哼一声，在Jensen的身体里尽数释放。

Jensen艰难地翻过身来，双腿被Jared拉开，小洞里的白浊液体淫靡地往外冒，腿上、小腹上沾着分不清是谁的精液，躺在浅色床单上，因为高潮的余韵无力地轻微抽搐。这样的情景让Jared又有了感觉，等待阴茎精神起来的间隙，他满足地吻着Jensen的眼睛，呢喃道：“我爱你，Jen。”

Jensen抓住他的一绺头发，喘着气回答：“就算你这么说，我也不可能让你再——”

他话还没说完，Jared的手指又伸进了他湿润的后穴里，翻弄着里面含住的精液，“你说过要骑我的，Jen，医生不能说假话。”

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jensen被Jared抱在怀里吻了又吻，浑身黏糊糊的，只想去洗澡。偏偏他刚一动弹，Jared立刻兴奋地蹭了上来，问：“Jen，你是不是有力气了？”他边说着，边托起Jensen的臀部让他面对面靠在自己身前。

“什么？”Jensen的头陷入了眩晕中，双臂无力地被Jared引导着勾到他的脖子上。难道这只蠢金毛的脑子里就没有更纯洁一点的东西了吗？

Jared一手在Jensen的臀肉上揉捏，一手拨弄着他右边的乳头，舌头在另一端上轻舔，“Jen，你帮我进去好不好？”他的勃起在被操开的洞口来回磨蹭，却始终对不准，Jensen也不知道他是不是故意的，自己偏偏还被撩拨得迅速硬了起来。

“笨金毛……”Jensen软软地埋怨一句，手却往下游弋，扶住了Jared的阴茎，对准下方还在一开一合的穴口。Jared眼睛瞪大，没想到Jensen居然在床上这么主动，他想起以前闻到过的那些陌生男人的气息，顿时吃醋到不行，挺腰一顶到底。

Jensen被猝不及防地一顶，下意识地抓紧了Jared的肩膀，“唔，太深了，Jay——”

Jared一下一下地向上顶弄，十指在柔软的臀肉上肆意用力。他低头含住红肿挺立的乳首，把Jensen刺激得猫叫似的啊了一声，手却按住他的头，气息不稳地指挥：“另一边。”

Jared的怒火还在滔天滚滚中，他狠狠地咬了一下脆弱的褐色果实，快速地上下起伏，恨不得把Jensen操到天花板上去。这个姿势让Jared的阴茎无比深入，也让他们不由自主地紧紧拥抱在一起，啃咬着彼此的肌肤。

Jensen的里面那么柔软，把他包裹得那么紧，Jared在极致的快感中沉沦，同时又感到深深的嫉妒。如果Jensen的初恋是他就好了，而不是那个混蛋的高中同学Duke。

被操开的Jensen在适应以后，深深地意识到自己好像和一个性爱之神结婚了。Jared不知疲倦的抽插让他随时随地都处在迷乱的眩晕中，身体泛起淡淡的粉红。

Jensen舒服得胡乱抚摸着Jared虬结的肌肉，翘起的阴茎在结实的腹肌上擦过，很快就被逼到顶峰。高潮的时候，Jensen忍不住尖尖地呻吟一声，满足地靠在Jared的肩膀上，随着他的动作无力地起伏。

“我的，Jensen是我的……”Jared好似在自言自语一般，强势地把Jensen仰面压到床上，抬起两条腿，膝窝挂在他的手肘上，让Jensen整个人都袒露在他面前，被操得湿漉漉的身体和翻出嫩肉的小洞还在溅出第一次射出的精液，而沉浸在高潮余韵中的Jensen无助地咬住自己的食指，漂亮的脸上布满了情欲的痕迹。

“Jen，Jen，Jen……”Jared不停叫着Jensen的名字，着迷地注视着他的身体，低喃魔咒一样的语句：“再为我射一次，Jen，喜欢看你为我高潮……”

不，不该是这样的，都三十好几的人了，明明不该像个毛躁的青春期小子一样这么快就动情的。Jensen在激烈的摇晃中看向自己的性器，发现已经发泄过两次的阴茎再次颤巍巍地立起，而Jared的眼神几乎显出些疯狂。

“要操到你下不了床，宝贝。”

\---

浑身酸痛地醒来时，Jensen发现自己一动也不能动，被巨型的某人紧紧搂在怀里。Jared早就醒来，傻笑着盯住Jensen的面庞，一脸痴汉地望向他。Jensen感觉热得慌，挣扎了几下，忽然就被硬硬的一根死死抵住。

“如果你敢做什么，我绝对把你踢下床。”Jensen冷着脸说。

Jared腆着脸凑过来，抓住Jensen的手放到自己灼热的部位，磨蹭着说：“Jen，用手帮帮我，不然我会一直贴着你不放的。”

Jensen红着脸帮他把晨勃解决，然后立刻一把推开他，准备下床去浴室里整理自己。谁知他一条腿刚跨下床，脚就一软，差点没摔到地上。Jared半抱住他，掩饰住愧疚里潜藏的得意，耍赖说：“我抱你去吧，或者你再睡会儿，我已经帮你请假了。”

如果今天排得有手术，Jensen绝对不会任由Jared这么胡来，但他还是感觉有点内疚。医生的本性让他生怕有什么急诊病人需要他，更何况，笨狗自以为把得意的情绪掩饰得很好，其实他嘴角的笑压都压不下去。

Jensen很生气，他是生自己的气，怎么会这么容易就被Jared搞定。

刷牙的时候，Jared在Jensen的身后半抱住他，让他能够靠在自己身上，还呲着牙要求Jensen帮他刷。

“你是小朋友吗？”

Jared凑得更近，“可是，你以前也是这么帮还是狗狗的我刷牙的。”

Jensen本来想撂挑子不干，但他错眼间看见Jared手背上纱布边缘渗出的血迹，皱了皱眉，什么都没说。Jared没想到Jensen会真的帮自己刷牙，高兴地把嘴张得大大的，眼睛弯成了月牙。Jensen刷牙的动作很轻柔，因为身高的差距，靠在Jared的身上的他必须要稍微抬头才能看清楚。

Jared趁机尽情地欣赏了Jensen透绿透绿的眼睛，还有刷子似的一排睫毛，对现在的视角表示很满意。虽然当Jay的时候可以看到很多看不见的风光，但像这样圈住Jensen的身体，看他抬头认真地帮自己刷牙，真是不能更爽！

他满足的表情跟吃到甜食或者被摸头的Jay像了个十成十，Jensen本来恼怒于他精虫上脑不顾自己手上的伤，但溺爱宠物的主人本能发作，又不忍心对他发脾气，只能沉着脸让他去灯光下乖乖坐好。

“Jen，你是怎么看出我是Jay的，这不科学。”

Jensen一开始帮他换药，Jared就忍不住问出口。Jensen用看笨蛋的眼神看向他，深刻怀疑Padalecki老先生是怎么决定让Jared继承公司的，“第一次把你和Jay联系在一起，是你还没出院的时候，在我办公室的床上滚来滚去，遇到Chris还表现出很熟的模样，之后的Misha也是。你对本该是第一次见面的Misha很亲热，直接叫他的名字，甚至放心把Sam和Dean交给他。你很喜欢我摸你的头，还总往我身上蹭，下意识地舔我。”

说到这儿，Jensen露出一脸嫌弃的表情，这么大的人，还总是黏糊糊的，和之前的反差过大，难免让人蒙圈。

“你喜欢我这样。”Jared肯定地宣布，又靠过去想要用头蹭Jensen的脖颈。他一点没注意到，每次Jensen抱着Jay的时候，Jay也是这么蹭他的。

Jensen把他推开，严肃地叫他乖乖坐好别动，“还有，你忽然对我很熟悉，我的车牌号、擅长做的菜，你甚至知道我只给Jay做过的芒果慕斯很好吃。我问要不要给Dean结扎的时候，你当时的表情……简直就像被结扎的是你一样。”

Jared听得囧囧有神，听Jensen这么一分析，他觉得自己真的很笨。他也想注意隐瞒的，但在Jensen面前好像总是变得被本能驱使，真的像只笨金毛一样。

“Jay出车祸的时候，你刚好清醒。”Jensen的眼神黯了黯，不过他很快就精神起来，因为不得不对付一只努力向往他身上靠的大狗。

“Jensen，我一直陪在你身边，不管是Jared还是Jay，都很爱你。我怕你接受不了和你的宠物在一起，或者认为我是因为手术编出这些神经的故事，所以才不敢告诉你。”某人显然不嫌肉麻，被帮他绑纱布的Jensen瞪了好几眼，还在喋喋不休地表达自己的后悔。

其实有的话Jensen也不好意思说出来，比如在他怀疑Jared就是Jay以后，会忍不住想，Jay之所以会对那些靠近他的男人和Jared有这么大的敌意，是因为Jared很喜欢自己，所以才会对有威胁的人凶巴巴的。

眼看Jared大有把自己的心理历程全都倾诉一遍的架势，Jensen赶紧让他住口，做完最后的包扎工作，合上医疗箱，“你是要吃饭，还是要继续在这里唠叨？”

Jared想了想，反正将来跟Jensen说枕边悄悄话的机会还有很多，不急在这一时，便高高兴兴地围过去要吃的。Jensen仿佛看见了具现化的狗尾巴在Jared的身后摇摆，无奈地转身想走，下一秒就被Jared一个公主抱抱了起来。

“放我下去，你还想伤口裂开吗？”

Jared笑得开心，偏偏Jensen还顾忌着他的伤口不能挣扎，只能自顾自地生气。Jared心甘情愿地站在厨房当人肉靠板，在Jensen切菜的时候不停说好话，热气把Jensen的耳朵蒸得红红的。他忍不住亲上去，结果两个人一顿饭做了两三个小时，吃上饭的时候感觉都饿过了。

Jensen休息了一下午，早早地把晚饭吃了，就说要自己开车去医院值夜班。Jared张口就是一句不准，昨天才亲密地抱在一起这样那样，今天就让他独守空房，他完全接受不能。Jared当即决定要去陪Jensen值班，倔起来谁都拦不住。

“昨天，你和Sandy……”Jensen犹豫地问。他昨天真的高兴得有点昏头了，什么都没管就和Jared滚上了床，这会儿才想起来还有事情没解决。

Jared对Jensen的不信任感到很生气，他扑过去抱住Jensen，大声说：“我都解决了，Sandy不是笨蛋，她自尊心很强的，而且追她的人有很多！”

Jensen心想，那也不如一个她爱的人重要。Jensen很好奇Jared究竟是什么时候开始喜欢自己的，他甚至怀疑这是不是宠物对主人天生的依恋和占有欲。可Jared不由分说地在他脸上亲吻，糊了他满脸的口水，Jensen再不敢说出这些话来质疑Jared，怕自己会被口水淹死。

于是他只能丢脸地带着一只人形金毛去值夜班，还碰到Jeffrey说要找Jared谈谈。原来这两个人上次就约好要见面，说是要研究Jared的病例。Jeffrey毕竟也是有名的神经外科医师，虽然当主任以后的一些行政事务让他动手术的机会减少，但不妨碍他对有趣病例的探索。

摆脱掉Jared的Jensen去看Alona给他安排的急诊病例，忙到晚上三四点，然后回办公室补了个觉。醒来的时候，Jared紧紧搂住他，挤在单人小床上，闷得慌。

Jensen把他叫起来，勒令他回家睡觉，狗狗眼也不管用。就在Jensen铁石心肠地把Jared推出办公室时，走廊那头忽然传来一声呼喊。Jared现在耳聪目明鼻子灵敏，轻易就认出了来人，急忙绕了个圈回到Jensen身边，揽住他毫不放松。

Jensen回忆起当初在学校的时候，帮他咬了口Tom Welling的大金毛，脸一红，连挣扎都忘了。

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 24

24

Welling看见站在办公室门口像连体婴一样靠在一起的两人，怀疑自己是看到了某种幻觉。在回加州以前，他来办公室和Jensen告别的时候没有看到Jared，只知道后者好像清醒过来了。回去处理事务的一个月里，Welling无时无刻不在想象Jensen离婚以后接受他的情景。

可是现在，看见某个警惕地揽着Jensen的男人，好像狗狗划领地一样护卫着自己的宝贝，Welling感到前所未有的迷茫。不是说Jensen是因为Ackles家族才和Jared Padalecki结婚的么？眼前的Padalecki家继承人完全没有业界所说的“商业精英”气质，护食的气势倒让Welling想起曾经咬过他一口的狗狗。

Jared挑衅地低头亲了一下Jensen的额头，问：“Honey，这位是你的病人吗？”

Jensen愣了愣，这才反应过来，Jared只在狗狗时期和Welling见过。可是他在自己面前装得破绽百出，到Welling面前时居然演技这么好，真是不知道他的脑子是什么构造。

“嗯，这位是Tom Welling，我读博士的时候，他在学校当过客座教授。”

Welling看见Jensen没有拒绝Jared的亲密举动，心顿时凉了半截，他苦笑了一声，望着Jensen，“有时间吗？我痊愈以后还没请你吃过饭表示感谢。”

“Jensen要值夜班，没时间！”Jared抢在Jensen回答以前出声，幼稚的本性暴露无遗。Jensen瞥了他一眼，看了看贴在办公室外面的手术安排表，确认没有什么紧急的病例，当即点头说：“等我巡完病房，在医院对面的烤肉店吃夜宵吧。”

Jared正要抗议，Jensen就把他拉走了，两个人一路穿过外科的诊区，到了连接住院部的通道前。Jared看附近没人，立刻扑上去两条手臂紧紧锁住Jensen的上身，控诉道：“不准和Welling去吃夜宵！”

Jensen没想到狗狗变成人以后，还需要耐心地讲道理才能让他明白，哭笑不得地被蹭了一会儿，说：“你和Sandy说清楚了，我当然要和Welling说清楚，不然还等他一直跑来找我吗？”

简单的两句话，顿时说得Jared心里舒服了不少。不出意料，他果然强烈要求要和Jensen一起去，一路缠到住院部门口，Jensen勒令他找个地方自己待着，不准继续跟。Jared不舍地放开手，可是那双看着Jensen的眼睛，说多可怜就有多可怜。

Jensen看见来往的护士和医生都捂着嘴笑，偏偏Jared像个巨怪一样杵在门口，打定主意要目送他进去。在这种丢脸的情况下，Jensen也没多想，仰头亲了下Jared的脸，然后立刻转身往楼里面走。他眼角余光瞥见Jared果然受到了惊吓，捂着脸发呆了好几秒才反应过来，不住地傻笑。

真是只笨狗。Jensen心里涌出莫名的甜蜜感，对他来说，这份爱来得太过突然，虽然有Jay的忠诚在前，但毕竟物种不同，忽然有了一个这么宠爱自己的丈夫，就好像天上掉馅饼被砸晕一样，Jensen还有些不敢相信。

有的时候，幸福来得过于容易，会让人怀疑它的真实性。Jensen知道，一只狗狗的世界是很单纯的，它每天的生活就是围绕着它的主人转，所以会产生不同寻常的依恋。但是现在Jared已经变回人类，他会重新在这个繁华多彩的世界里生活……

接下来的猜测，Jensen阻止自己再继续想下去。

Sheppard先生这些天已经好转很多，他的病房总是有人严密把守，除了Jensen以外没人能进去，连护工都是专门请的。因为Misha常常进出病房，所以Jensen不由得怀疑他是不是特工一类的人。

这晚去检查的时候，病房里只有Sheppard先生一个人，他正抱着笔记本看资料，皱眉用功的模样让Jensen一个头两个大，“Mr.Sheppard，你正在手术恢复期，要注意休息，而且要保持情绪平和。你这样，我可不保证后遗症不会出现。”

Sheppard不以为意地笑笑，“Dr.Ackles，Misha对你的医术可是赞不绝口。放心，我心里有数，钱可不会等人，我必须要随时关注我的生意。”

这可真奇怪，Jensen一直以为Sheppard是特工头子，可他居然说要赚钱，难道现在的黑手党已经这么大摇大摆地进出医院了吗？

Jensen默默地做完检查，把重要的身体数据报给他，再默默地退出去。在他关门的时候，Sheppard眉头一挑，问：“你不好奇我是谁，Misha又是干什么的吗？”

“我明白有些事可以问，有些事不能问。”Jensen平静地朝Sheppard点头告别，双手揣在白大褂的兜里，走向下一个病房。

而在医院里闲逛的Jared和Welling最终还是“默契”地在Jensen的办公室门口会合，互相瞪视着冷战等待。看完急诊回到办公室的Chris看见隔壁的盛况，公然嘲笑了好几声，还引来了看热闹的护士们。单独把Jared和Welling拎出来看，谁都是满满的帅气精英气质，但两人站在一起剑拔弩张的模样却大大折损了他们的炫酷。

Jensen拐进这条走廊的时候，神情中透出些迷茫，上一次有这么多人围在他的办公室门口，是因为手术失败后家属不满找上门来。

“Jen！”在身高优势相同的情况下，Jared的嗅觉让他能够先一步冲出包围圈，奔到Jensen身边牵住他的手。这种甜腻的表现让一干医护人员都没眼再看下去，而Welling连EX都不算的尴尬身份则让他没办法像Jared一样大胆。

Jensen就像带着两个幼稚园小朋友一样，领头走到医院对面的烤肉店里坐下。这家店的暖气有些不足，Jared的大手完全包裹住Jensen的手，摩挲着帮他取暖。Welling神情黯然，当先打破了紧绷的气氛，“Jensen，我这次不但回了加州，还去了霍普金斯一趟，见了你的好些老同学。”

Jensen一怔，抬手捂住了Jared的嘴，防止两眼喷火的他说出什么不当的话。看到Jensen几乎没有经过思考的举动，Welling心底的不解更浓，“他们说你这些年来从来没有过一段稳定的关系，包括你待过的两家医院的同事，答案也都是一致的。而且Jensen，你不久以前才告诉我，你和Jared不是因为爱情而结婚的。”

“我们现在是了！”Jared短暂地扒掉Jensen的手，严肃声明道。

Jensen拍了下他的脑袋，重新捂住他的嘴，无奈地含糊解释道：“发生了很多事，抱歉。”他说抱歉的同时，Jared正伸出舌头舔舐他的手心，还斜瞟过来一个得意的眼神。虽然捂得没人能看见，但Jensen还是不由自主地脸红起来，手也落了下来。Jared的舌头还伸在外面，意犹未尽地勾了一下才收回去。Jensen见了，不得不承认自家丈夫的长相和气质都很勾人，如果不是这只大狗整天都黏着他，恐怕他会更担心情敌的问题。

两个人的互动让Welling看着彻底心凉，这顿夜宵他吃得食不知味，还要忍受Jared无止境的秀恩爱举动。Jensen虽然一直用眼神和动作阻止他，但Welling没有忽略那无可奈何又溺爱的眼神，就像Jensen曾经看他的金毛犬Jay的时候那样。

告别时，Welling声音苦涩地说希望有机会再见，Jared却翻了个白眼，脸上很明白地写着最好再也不见。Jensen走回医院的路上一直赶Jared回家，后者死皮赖脸，Jensen有些气恼，干脆说：“等你手伤好完，就要回公司上班，你总不能一直陪我值班。”

Jared皱眉，“可是我喜欢和你在一起，Jen，多一分一秒我都开心。”

即便是被Joshua从小宠到大，Jensen也觉得Jared的行为实在是过分黏人。这倒不是让人最担心的地方，只是Jensen没出息地有些害怕，害怕有朝一日失去这样的感觉，他会像失去Jay那样失魂落魄，甚至还要可怕。

Jared不明白Jensen的眼神里怎么会有他看不懂的忧愁，“Jen，你不开心吗？如果你真的那么不喜欢我在这里，我可以回家的。”

Jared不会知道他的狗狗眼有多大的杀伤力，Jensen安慰地摸摸他的头发，“你回去吧，多睡会儿，等我下班回家，你要给我按摩。还有Sam和Dean，它们还需要你照顾。”

“Yes，Dr.Ackles！”Jared好像终于找到了人生的意义，兴奋地表示他要回去在网上学按摩技巧。不过他不准备告诉Jensen，明天照顾两只小猫的人就要上门了。他低头亲亲Jensen的脸颊，把告别当成告白来说；“爱你，Jen。”

“嗯。”Jensen没有如预想的那样回答他，只是轻轻应了一声，吻了吻他的唇，便推他去停车场了。Jared有些泄气，但他很快就振作起来。他不期待Jensen能够这么快就像他一样无法自拔地陷入爱河，Jensen的好值得一个人付出一生的时间去得到他的爱。而且今天打败了最大的情敌Welling，Jared别提多高兴了。

Jensen又是甜蜜又是忧愁地回到外科诊区，却发现有两个保护Sheppard的黑衣人正站在他的办公室前等他。

“Sheppard先生怎么了？”Jensen的第一反应是手术后遗症发作，黑衣人不置可否，只让Jensen跟他们走一趟。没有多想的Jensen跟着黑衣人往住院部走，进了电梯以后却察觉到有哪里不对。

“为什么按顶层的电梯？”

没有人回答他的话，黑衣人挡在电梯按键前，脸色冷冷地看着Jensen，顿时引得Jensen的心怦怦直跳。还没来得及做出什么反应，在电梯门打开的刹那，他就听见轰隆隆的巨大噪音。

一台直升机停在顶楼的停机坪上，站在安全距离外的有好几个扛着枪的士兵。Misha坐在直升机里朝他招手，笑容依旧，看上去好像没有要绑架他的意思。

Jensen的心稍微定了定。

-TBC-


	25. Chapter 25

25

坐在直升机上飞离纽约，Jensen还没有反应过来刚才发生的事。荷枪实弹的士兵不由分说地把他押上直升机，还扔上来一个鼓鼓的背包，打开一看，里面是他办公室里的换洗衣物和洗漱用品，整理得还挺齐全。

“Misha，我想我现在有权利知道你们要带我去哪里。”Jensen虽然气呼呼的，但没有真正生气，充分说明他对Misha的信任。

Misha露出他那又囧又神秘的微笑，解释道：“Jensen，我想你也猜到了，我不只是一个画家。”事实上，Misha也没有必要给Jensen说清楚，只需要用枪抵着Jensen的脑袋，他也不敢不跟着他们走。只不过Misha真心把Jensen当朋友，又得到了Mark的准许，况且他们这次的任务是护送Jensen去给大人物动手术，如果威逼导致Jensen手抖，那责任谁也承担不起。

Jensen听得一愣一愣的，原来Misha和Sheppard在同一个组织，只不过分属的部门不同。Sheppard是CIA国家秘密行动处（NCS）的头目之一，而Misha是情报处（DI）成员，他的表面身份是画家，实质上是借着卖画套取上层人士情报的特工。

“我差点以为你们是黑手党，因为Sheppard跟我说生意什么的。”Jensen心有余悸，即使现在知道这两人是为国家工作的，他也不会天真地以为他们有多纯良，CIA的名声毕竟比FBI差不少。

说到做生意，Misha倒是没觉得奇怪，耐心跟Jensen解释：“我们有保密原则，在外面提到组织会用company来代替，组织的事务自然被称为‘做生意’，不过，Mark很爱钱，他的部门倒是为组织捞了不少活动经费。”

具体是怎么捞钱的，Jensen不敢听，Misha也没有要告诉他的意思。两人很快转移话题，闲聊了些有的没的，不久他们就换乘上一架私人飞机。在飞机上，Misha告知了Jensen任务地点，“我们的目的地是亚洲，尼泊尔。组织的一个级别很高的Boss在半小时前遭到暗杀，Boss的情况和Mark一样，是颅脑贯通性枪伤，随行的医生没人能做这样的手术。总部发来的资料显示，你在这类手术上的成功率仅低于你的父亲Alan Ackles，而且组织早就对你有过调查，认为你值得信任，所以我负责接你去做手术。现在Boss可以说是命悬一线，你快睡会儿吧，到尼泊尔以后会马上进行手术。”

Jensen问他手术失败会不会被杀，Misha大笑着让他放心，他们不是杀人如麻的黑手党。但Jensen还是担心，他这样忽然失踪，Jared绝对会发疯的，希望他不要做出什么冲动的事情才好。

他们在加德满都换乘直升机，飞到一个荒无人烟的山区降落。在半空中，Jensen明显能看见一些破旧的平房，还有一些看不懂的军事仪器。直觉告诉他，这个地方曾经是尼泊尔的战乱区，不知道CIA怎么进驻进来的，Jensen也不想知道。

Misha的风衣在山风中猎猎作响，他一边拿着对讲机和医疗队联系，一边指挥士兵护送Jensen去临时手术室。这样的阵势让Jensen有些害怕，但医生的本能驱使他仔细地听取随行医疗队的情况报告，飞速思考手术方案。

在Jensen乘飞机过来的同时，医疗队就已经做完急救和清创，Jensen接手以后本应立刻开始修补，但他忽然发现了异常，“你们看这里，创道的腔隙逐渐缩小，脑搏动过弱。虽然很少见，但不排除是双侧脑内血肿。我必须再做一次创道清创。”

刚才的主刀医生汗如雨下，但还是不得不问：“这种情况，必须得经左颞顶枕皮瓣开颅，去除血肿以后，还是会有脑组织肿胀的情况……”

Jensen从进手术室起表情就没什么变化，此刻也只是镇定地回答：“再做一个去骨瓣减压术，准备抗癫痫药物。”

Misha站在半限制区观看这台手术，心里有点替Jared可惜。虽然平时的Jensen很可爱，但是站在手术台上的Jensen有一种特别自信的魅力，好像一切都在他的掌握之中，一举一动都可以决定他人的生死。

做完手术出来，Jensen已经分不清日期和时间，他站在小平房前望着漫天璀璨的星星，长叹一声。Misha给他递了杯牛奶，帮助Jensen进入睡眠状态，“早知道我应该把Jared也接过来，你们还可以在星空下约会。”

Jensen摇摇头，“我才不想他承担这么大的压力，现在如果你的Boss醒不过来，我还要担心自己回不去，我不愿意多担心他一个。”

Misha做了个鬼脸，“开心一点，Boss命硬，不会醒不过来的。”他们心照不宣，在病人醒来以前，Jensen恐怕得一直待在寸草不生的荒山里，这种恶劣的环境处处透出激烈战事的痕迹。CIA和FBI不一样，常常插手别国的内乱，Jensen怕被当地武装报复，但又没有办法自己跑回去，只能望着太平洋对岸的方向叹息。

与此同时，超过一天没有见到Jensen的Jared开始躁动，他还是忍不住跑到医院去接人，但到达的时候却被告知Jensen被保密组织带走，归期不定。愤怒的Jared什么都没想就往Sheppard的病房冲，毫无意外地被一群黑衣人拦下，枪口都指到了他的脑袋上。

“让他进来。”

Sheppard悠闲的声音让Jared气不打一处来，他在做完全身检查以后，被挟持着进去质问Sheppard：“你究竟把我的Jensen拐到哪里去了？！”

Sheppard怎么可能告诉他，“Moose，冷静，我不会把你的Squirrel怎么样，只是请他帮我做个手术。你乖乖等着，他会回来的。”

“我不听！我不听！我也不会等！你告诉我Jensen在哪里，我自己去找他！”Jared的力气还挺大，挟住他的黑衣人皱着眉头，给了同伴一个眼神，于是Jared被夹在中间，一步都动不了了。

Sheppard以一种看傻瓜的眼神看向他。好心给他保证，他居然不领情。

“在尼泊尔，你有本事就整个国家去翻吧。”Sheppard挥挥手，Jared立刻就被带了出去。他在病房门口狂躁了半天也没得到更具体的答案，怒气冲冲地往家赶，想动用Padalecki家所有的力量找到Jensen。

到家时，亮起的灯光让Jared狂喜了一秒，紧接着他又想到家里多了个照顾Sam和Dean的人，顿时失望不已。

Felicia正蹲在地上挠Dean的下巴玩，Dean很享受地仰着头，发出满足的喵呜声，Sam郁闷地趴在一旁，两只榛绿色的眼睛可怜兮兮地望着自家哥哥。Jared的阴沉情绪影响到了屋子里的两猫一人，Felicia新上任的第一天就被雇主抛在家里，心里七上八下的。

“嘿，Padalecki先生，需要我把两个小家伙带走吗？”她指了指还大摇大摆占据着客厅中央一堆猫玩具的Sam和Dean，语气轻快地问。

Jared回过神来，意识到自己现在的表情是有些吓人。他揉了揉长长的棕发，回答道：“叫我Jared就好。抱歉，我的丈夫现在下落不明，我必须得去处理一下，请帮我照顾好Sam和Dean，Felicia，谢谢你。”

Felicia目送Jared上楼，耸了耸肩，抱起两只猫咪把他们放到餐桌上。她的新雇主非常奇怪，一个大男人像个女孩似的让宠物上桌吃饭，还养着两只漂亮的小猫咪，而不是狗狗，怪不得和另一个漂亮的男人结婚了。

没错，即便是有着一头漂亮红发的Felicia也认为被挂在客厅墙壁上的相片让人一见惊艳。她下午跟着Rachel来见雇主的时候，正看见Jared乐呵呵地把一串相框挂到墙上，大部分都是他的丈夫Jensen Ackles穿白大褂的照片，只有两三张是休闲装。Rachel悄悄跟她咬耳朵，说Jared前一年一直因为手术昏迷不醒，醒来以后忽然性情大变，爱上了原本没感觉的丈夫，还到处收买医院员工套取他的动态，各种偷拍。每次Rachel进办公室看见Jared对着一堆照片傻笑，都会感觉自己跟错了老板。

Felicia觉得这对夫夫真可爱，他们养的小猫也是。其实Felicia不是专职养猫员，她平时参加各种游戏活动，拍摄网络短剧，在YouTube上小有名气，为了能有工资又宅在屋子里打游戏，她开始接一些轻松的照顾宠物的活儿。

这会儿，帮Sam和Dean做了美味的鱼片汤，Felicia喂完食以后看着Sam和Dean懒洋洋地睡去，悄悄走到楼梯旁听上面的动静。别墅的隔音效果相当不错，但Jared一个接一个的电话和越发焦躁的语气还是一不小心漏了下来。

“我不想花十天半个月的时间去找到Jensen，明白吗？明天我就要得到答案！”  
“Misha Collins？你的意思是他……”  
“我不管这件事背后牵扯到谁，如果你以后还想和Padalecki家做生意，最好快点帮我找到我的丈夫！”

Felicia吐了吐舌头。Whoa，真是个强势的小攻。Jared打完一圈电话，疲惫不已地走下来看Jensen的两只猫咪。他无视Felicia的存在，不停对Sam和Dean念叨，“两只小混蛋，Jensen现在状况不明，你们还睡得这么香，没良心。等Jensen回来，不准你们霸占他……”

强势的小攻瞬间变成痴汉一枚，Felicia站在旁边耸耸肩，正准备走开，却忽然听见Jared叫住他，犹豫道：“Felicia，我最近两天可能都会比较吵，如果你想要回去住……”他们的雇佣协议是包吃住，Felicia的房间就在别墅一层，和两只小猫的房间连通。

她赶快摆摆手，说：“没关系的，这两天你顾不过来Sam和Dean，正好需要有人照顾它们。”开玩笑，下午确定要在这里居住以后，她把公寓都给退了，纽约的生活成本很高的。而且Jared看上去很需要帮助，Felicia不确定自己能不能帮上忙。

两个人各怀心事，Jared随手打开电视，准备让嘈杂的环境分散忧虑感，正在播送的新闻却在瞬间攫住了他的心脏——

“当地时间4月25日14时11分，尼泊尔发生8.1级地震，震源深度20千米，震中位于博克拉，最大烈度为X度，重烈度区从震中向东延伸，目前仍有相当等级的余震发生。尼泊尔、印度、中国、孟加拉国、巴基斯坦等国家和地区都有强烈震感，白宫发言人在第一时间致以慰问和哀悼……”

-TBC-


	26. Chapter 26

26

“Padalecki先生？Jared？你怎么了？”Felicia看见摔在地上的遥控器，吓了一跳。失魂落魄的Jared好像一只刚刚失去伴侣的狮子一样，头埋在手臂间，肩膀颤动，也不知道是在愤怒还是在哭泣。

“我必须要去找Jensen！”再抬头时，Jared的崩溃和害怕都不复存在，他重新拿起手机开始拨打一个又一个号码，一条条信息流入进来。Jared挫败地发现他的信息网都只能查到Jensen在加德满都降落的时间，之后他被直升机带去了什么地方则完全未知，只能推测到大概是在战乱区的某个山沟里。

Jared一刻都等不下去，他直接安排私人飞机过来，还调动了在亚洲的分公司，让他们派直升机去加德满都等候。Felicia大概听明白是怎么回事，顿时觉得Jared过分冲动了，“Jared，你冷静一点。”

Felicia手一挥，严肃的表情把Jared都震了一震，“你不知道Jensen究竟在哪个地方，尼泊尔这么多山峰山谷，现在余震不断，你不可能一座一座地去翻。”

Jared知道Felicia说得有道理，可是他还能怎么办呢？现在最可靠的情报也需要花费三四天去疏通关系才能拿到，地震救援是争分夺秒的事情，他怕Jensen等不了这么久！

Felicia不忍心看这对养眼的夫夫就此分离，她握紧拳头，指甲陷进手心里，问：“我可以帮你，但是帮完这次，我就要离开纽约，也不能再帮你照顾Sam和Dean……”

“什么？”Jared就像抓住救命稻草一样抓住Felicia的双肩，猛力的摇晃险些让她喘不过气来。她只能气喘吁吁地解释：“把Jensen带走的是什么组织？你告诉我，我可以入侵他们的通信系统。”

Jared惊得往后一退，“你是黑客？”

没错，Felicia不仅是暴雪游戏中的宅男女神级玩家，还是一个以“Charlie”为代号的神秘黑客。她可以用Jared家的电脑入侵美国任何一个保密系统，并且做得不留痕迹，但那些为白宫所用的高手仍旧可以通过破译一道道关卡找到Jared的地址，Padalecki有足够的手段来处理随后的麻烦，但是她不行，所以每干一件亏心事，她必然是要离开避风头的。

Jared皱眉，“不行，你不能逃跑。Felicia，我不会让CIA把你抓走的，再说，以Padalecki家的势力请个黑客有什么难的？是我之前没想到这个……”如果Felicia真的能够做到入侵CIA的系统，那Jared就能找到Jensen，他怎么可能让Felicia被抓呢？

打开电脑，Jared瞠目结舌地看着Felicia手指如飞地进入CIA的内部系统，一串串代码输进去，CIA最近的任务信息便罗列出来。按照Felicia的推理，Jensen作为一个优秀的神经外科医生，会被带走多半是去动手术的，而在尼泊尔参与危险任务的Boss只有一个，地点也随之确定，虽然不是完全准确，但用直升机搜索的范围一下缩小许多。

Jared立刻开始收拾东西，打包完毕后他忽然想到，如果在自己离开的时间里，CIA来抓人，Felicia不就危险了吗？

Jared就蛮不讲理地要求Felicia去德州的Padalecki老家避难。Felicia一听要和Jared的爸妈待在一起，刷刷地摇头，“我不去，如果你一定要我受你的保护，我宁愿和你一起去尼泊尔找Jensen。”

“不行。”Jared不可能同意她的提议，谁都知道在尼泊尔这样基础设施建设落后的地方，余震有多么危险，他去冒险是他自己的事情，不能连累别人。Felicia拗不过他，只能指指猫窝，问：“那我要把Sam和Dean带去德州吗？总不能让它们独自在家。”

Jared的视线移向熟睡的猫咪，不知道为什么，他忽然有一种想把它们带到尼泊尔去的冲动，也许是受某种悲观的想法驱使，比如如果遇到什么危险他们一家四口可以倒在一个地方之类的。

总之，最后Jared带着两只猫咪登上了去尼泊尔的私人航班，而Felicia则被Cliff护送回德州的Padalecki本家。飞过太平洋上空时，Sam和Dean喵呜着醒来，向Jared索取食物。飞机上的食物毕竟不如Jensen和Felicia做得那么精致，两只小猫不满地哼哼着，但它们仿佛也意识到现在正在旅途当中，还是懂事地吃掉了一大部分。

Jared强迫自己睡去，因为到达尼泊尔之后的搜索将会是艰难无比的，他不敢对地震灾区有一丝一毫的乐观估计。但对Jensen的担忧让他没办法入眠，索性找乘务员要了安眠药，强迫自己睡下。

被叫醒时，飞机已经进入尼泊尔的领空。Jared动用了在亚洲所有的势力得到了飞机在尼泊尔的通行权，但是由于现在灾情过于严重，大使馆已经没有精力来应付Jared，所以在加德满都降落后，一名大使馆的文员来给他们送了必要的文件，接着便让他们自生自灭了。准备直升机的人是Padalecki家中国分公司的一个员工，姓Lee，她对尼泊尔的状况也不熟悉，帮不上任何忙，便建议Jared找一个当地人做向导，在直升机上和他们一起搜寻。

加德满都的惨状令人心惊，许多古建筑在这场地震中损毁，更不用说数以千计的民房。整个城市都沉浸在悲痛和救援行动中，要找到一个不必处理家庭损失，还甘愿冒险和他们前往山区的尼泊尔人很不容易。

Jared着急不已，还好Padalecki公司有个会说尼泊尔语的优秀员工，他保证如果这次能救出Jensen，他一回到总公司就下令给Lee升职。

在坚持不懈的努力下，他们终于找到一个年近五十的男人愿意带路，这次地震对他们的打击实在太大，为了养活一家五口，夏尔马宁愿冒点险，毕竟面前要找丈夫的年轻男人出价非常诱人。

Lee长舒一口气，跟着Jared坐上了直升飞机。她自己、飞行员、向导夏尔马、Jared，还有两只小猫，这就是搜救队的全部成员。她无法想象高高在上的总公司Boss会亲自到尼泊尔来找人，可听说这是为了寻找他的丈夫，她立刻又无法抑制地八卦起来。

Jared把Jensen的照片拿给大家看，为了让他们印象深刻，还一人分发一张。事实上，在场的所有人在看到Jensen容貌的第一眼便难以忘怀，而且也理解了为什么Jared宁愿冒着生命危险也要来亲自搜寻他。

山区的情况比城市还要糟糕，地震造成的泥石流和山体崩塌让本就狭窄的山路完全无法进车。尼泊尔的搜救重点放在城市上，这一代的山区本就人迹寥寥，目前还没有搜救队进入。飞行员告诉他们要找个合适的地点降落非常困难，根据Felicia给出的坐标，他们只能放软梯下去。

“Padalecki先生，你不恐高吧？”

Jared的心都凉了半截。飞行员会这么说，意味着Jensen曾经在的、可以停直升机的地方现在已经被倒塌的建筑物和山体碎石覆盖，人被埋在下面，生存的几率极小。Jared背上行囊，对Lee说：“从中国调我们的人过来援救，越快越好。”

他话音刚落，飞行员就在耳机里喊起来：“有军用直升机，form America！”

不用想也知道CIA肯定出动了，但Jared不打算就此退后，他一秒都等不了，一定要下去找Jensen，“你们都回去。”

向导夏尔马性格朴实，坚持要跟着Jared下去，两个非专业人士爬下软梯，飞行员则费力地跟切入无线电的军方人士解释他们的身份。在降落的一瞬间，Jared和夏尔马就在一堆瓦砾中被荷枪实弹的士兵包围。Jared的胸前还挂着一个临时找来的布兜，里面装着两只虽然怕得瑟瑟发抖却虚张声势喵呜叫的猫咪。

“放下枪，他们不是间谍。”熟悉的声音在包围圈外响起，Jared望声源的方向一望，只见Misha刚好拨开一个士兵走过来，神情疲惫。

Jared的心里燃起熊熊希望，忙问：“Misha，Jensen呢？”

这个问题问得Misha脸上一僵，他错过眼去，干涩地回答一句：“还在找。”

“什么叫还在找？！”Jared气得简直要发疯，冲上去握住Misha的肩膀，手背青筋胀起，看得旁边的士兵心惊胆战，想要冲上去帮忙。Misha知道这件事是自己不对，如果不是他二话没说就把Jensen带走，Jensen绝对不会遇到这样的灾难。

Jared的小火山喷发了好几秒，忽然被Dean伸出来的猫爪一挠下巴，吃痛之下放开了Misha。Dean骄傲地舔着自己的爪子，看向Jared的目光里全是蔑视。

Jared的脑子逐渐冷静下来。没错，现在不是要责怪谁的问题，震区救人争分夺秒，有时间耽误还不如赶快去找Jensen。他抱住怀里的小猫，问Misha：“出事的时候Jensen在哪里，我要去看。”

这件事发生得猝不及防，Jensen当时正在临时病房值班，虽然有医疗队照顾大Boss，但他也得候在病房里。地震发生的时候，偏偏只有Jensen一个人在隔壁的药品储藏室里，临时病房又不坚固，旁边一栋高高的哨塔砸下来，加上山区地陷，正好把Jensen所在的储藏室埋在了最下面，而在病房看护的医疗队和躺着的大Boss安然无恙。

Jared看到被滑坡巨石和哨塔压得层层叠叠的灾难现场，整个人瞬间呆立当场不动，他没办法想象Jensen怎么在这堆废墟下存活下去。这些石头和断壁牵一发而动全身，尽管军队已经在挖救生通道，但下面的情况又有谁知道呢？

“现在的情况是我们不知道Jensen在储藏室的哪个区域，只能盲目地挖掘。”Misha的风衣上全是泥土，手和脸都脏兮兮的，显然是亲自上阵帮忙过。

Jared一句话都不说，Misha侧头看他，才发现他的眼泪早就流得满脸都是，偏偏不发出一点声音，好像在欺骗自己一样。Misha于心不忍，正想出声劝他，站在一旁没说话的向导夏尔马忽然指了指Jared怀里的布兜，只见Dean趴在Sam背上，像叠罗汉一样努力往上挪，显然是想跳出布兜。

夏尔马又拍拍Jared的肩膀，因为语言不通，他只能指了指自己的鼻子，又指了指两只小奶猫，最后指向废墟，歪头表示疑问。

Jared愣了愣，忽然反应过来，把Sam和Dean掏出来放在地上，虔诚地对他们说：“小家伙们，我知道你们很聪明，一定记得Jensen的气味，帮我找出他，好吗？”

Dean慵懒地舔了舔爪子，不耐烦地看了他一眼。Sam的眼睛则死死盯住Dean，很明确地表现出要跟在哥哥尾巴后面。Jared看着缓慢开始挪动的两只小猫，打定主意，就算是亲自上阵，他也一定要嗅到Jensen的气味，他还有Jay的技能在！

-TBC-


	27. Chapter 27

27

Sam和Dean的举动相当古怪，它们不慌不忙，仿佛在调查一般，这儿嗅嗅，那儿闻闻。两只小猫明显听懂了Jared的话，而且忠诚地贯彻着他的指令。Misha看着往废墟深处钻的小奶猫们，惊讶地说：“这可真是奇怪，这么小的猫咪，应该没受过任何训练才对，怎么会这么聪明。”

Jared郑重地点点头，肯定道：“它们很聪明。”谁知道它们的身体里是不是也装着人类的灵魂，亲身经历告诉他，别小瞧动物们。由于有体型优势，小奶猫可以深入到废墟下。Misha甚至来不及跟它们讲道理，说明稍有不慎整个承重结构会崩塌，Sam和Dean就已经消失在废墟中。

Jared恨不得能缩小成蚁人跟进去，他在Sam和Dean消失的地方蹲下，紧紧地盯住。几乎过了有一个世纪那么长，Sam从缝隙里钻了出来，嘴里叼着一块白色的布料。Jared欣喜地接过来，宣布道：“上面有Jensen的味道！”

士兵们表情古怪地看过来，不明白这个对布料闻了又闻的男人是怎么判断出来的。

“Sam，Jensen的状况怎么样？”

Sam喵喵叫了两声，圆圆的猫脸上显出淡定的表情，看上去非常诡异。Jared大概理解到Jensen可能还活着，如释重负之下抱着Sam狠狠地亲了两口，引来小奶猫嫌弃的躲避。士兵们挖掘的动作停了下来，Misha递来一根绳子给Jared，另一头系在Sam身上，让它钻进去，牵出一条挖掘路线来。

Jared还准备了纸笔挂在Sam身上，试图让Sam充当信使，但小奶猫牵好绳子再回来的时候，纸条上却还是空白一片。再加上Dean没有回来，Jared的心间浮上一丝不详的预感，“Sam，Jensen该不会是昏迷了吧？”

Sam点点头，Jared顿时心急如焚，他怕Jensen的身体会撑不下去，“Sam，你和Dean努力一点，咬咬Jensen的手臂，让他痛醒，至少要喝点水吃点小饼干！”

Jared的办法看似很不冷静，但这或许也是唯一可行的办法。Sam身上缠着必要的水和食物，尽量收缩身体往路线里面钻。他这一去就没有回来，Jared让两只小猫留在下面陪伴Jensen，被地震困住的人一定很无助，Jared不想让Jensen独自害怕。

埋得死死的储藏室里没有一丝光线透下来，Jensen在绝对的黑暗中忽然醒过来，感受到小小的牙齿在手臂上狠咬的触感，他动了动，脚上忽然传来一阵痛感。Jensen毕竟是个医生，他知道这种痛来自于崴到脚的痛，四肢似乎都还能动弹，看来他幸运地没有被坠落物伤到身体。地震发生的时候，他藏进桌下时一定扭曲了身体，崴到脚也很正常。

Jensen还在思考该怎么判断周围的情况，毛茸茸的一团忽然降落在了他的胸膛上，喵呜的声音听上去那么熟悉，让Jensen吃了一惊，“Dean？”

Dean满意地喵了一声，后腿一踢，把一个塑料袋勾了过来。Jensen虽然脚疼得无法动弹，但手还是能活动自如的，他艰难地坐起来，脑袋磕到了桌子底。拖着身体挪动了两下以后，Jensen靠在了桌旁倾倒的药架上。还好这间储藏室中间空旷，不然药架砸下来怎么会不伤到他呢？

塑料袋里有小小的一杯水和两块小饼干，虽然量少却能救命。Jensen满意地咬了一口，才忽然想到——

“Dean！你在这里的话……那Jared？！”补充了一点能量后，Jensen的脑子开始转了。从腹中饥饿的程度来看，他昏迷应该没有超过两天，Jared应该是在得到消息以后立刻到了尼泊尔。

Jensen的心柔软得一塌糊涂。他相信Jared绝对知道尼泊尔的情况有多危险，但他还是义无反顾地赶来。这让先前怀疑过这份感情的Jensen不免感到有一些羞愧。

他喝下一杯小小的水，感受到另一个温暖的毛团靠到了他的手边，是Sam，这个小家伙总是要比它的哥哥内敛一些。

Jensen知道Jared和Misha一定会救他出来，所以他的内心非常平静。坐了一会儿后，他又无比思念起Jared的声音，既然Sam和Dean能够沿着狭窄的通道爬进来，那声音应该也是能传出去的。

Jensen咳嗽两声，提高音量喊了声：“Jared？”

一出声，Jensen才感觉到自己的嗓音非常沙哑，口中也干涩不已。

“Jen！Jen，我在这里，你别怕，救援队正在施工，马上就救你出来！”Jared咋咋呼呼的叫唤让Jensen情不自禁地微笑起来，他早就听到挖掘的声音，虽然这里很黑暗，但有Sam和Dean的陪伴，他并不害怕。

“Jared，你不要紧张。”Jensen的语气有几分宠溺。

一旁的Misha听到这话，很不给面子地笑出了声。怎么被困在地底下的人反而来安慰地上的人了，这一对可真是有趣。

当救援人员小心翼翼地共同抬起好几块构成平衡的山石时，储藏室的一角终于露了出来。骤然而来光线让Jensen不适应地闭上眼，手抬起来遮住眼帘。Jared和Misha蹲在上面往下看，见Jensen只是坐在地上，身体还完好着，齐齐松了口气。

Jensen勉强适应后，朝他们笑笑。

“好了，我们先让开一些，让救援队把Jensen救出来。”Misha拉着Jared往缺口旁边挪了挪，救援队拿好工具上前。然而就在这个时候，大地忽然猛烈地摇晃起来，Misha被甩到地上，紧张地喊出一句：“是余震，小——”

他话还没说完，忽然发现本该在旁边的Jared居然不见了！

Jensen在摇晃中迅速抱着两只小猫躲到桌下，他往缺口中一望，震惊地看见一个笨重的身影直直落下来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势就地一滚，挤了过来。

瓦砾从缺口中倾泻而下，Jared紧紧抱住Jensen，像是把他嵌在身体里似的，用脊背挡住掉落的碎石。Jensen睁大眼，脑海里全是刚才Jared英勇就义的模样，莫名扑哧笑了一下。Jared委屈地在他耳后控诉：“Jen，你不能这样嘲笑我！”

“傻乎乎的大脚怪，你这么大一块，跳下来把阳光都遮住了。”Jensen心情很好，在这样的险境中还有心情和Jared开玩笑。身后的人一声痛呼，似乎是被什么大石头砸到了背，Jensen收起笑容，往外挪了挪，埋怨自己怎么这么笨，“Jared，你快过来一些，这边好像很坚固，不用担心塌掉。

Jared却不让Jensen出桌子底，宁愿自己被砸两下。Jensen被箍得也是没脾气了，他的脚还疼着，没办法对抗一只固执的大脚怪。

不一会儿余震停止，桌子附近早已一片狼藉。幸亏这片废墟的承重结构还算科学，Misha从缺口探出头来，看见蜷缩在一起的两人，松了口气，“马上救你们出来。”

Dean喵嗷一声，往Jensen怀里缩了缩，猫爪扯了一下Sam的毛，让自家弟弟过来稳稳地待着。Jared注意到Jensen痛苦的表情，忙问他怎么了，Jensen指了指自己的脚，安慰地笑笑说：“崴到了，不是什么大问题。”

Jared小心翼翼地把Jensen打横抱起，弯起的弧度正好把两只小奶猫盛住。救援队把Jensen抬到担架上，再把Jared拉上来，后者几乎是瞬间黏到了Jensen的担架旁，无论周围的人怎么眼神鄙视他都不准备让开。

临时帐篷里多得是比Jensen伤得严重的人，看到伤员的惨状以后，Jensen哪里还躺得下去，稍微让医疗队做了紧急处理，就要下去帮忙。医疗队本来就是为治疗Boss来的，人手相当不足，连伤口都包扎不过来。

Jensen的脚刚一触到地，Jared就惊恐地捧起他的小腿，问：“Jensen，你要干什么？”

“Jay，你知道我不可能丢下病人不管的。”

听到这句话，Jared才如梦初醒般地把视线投向周围，这么一看，受伤的士兵们的确需要医生的救治。但Jared不可能让Jensen拖着高肿的脚踝去给人看病，他把Sam和Dean放到担架上摆好，一手扶住Jensen的背，一手勾起他的膝盖腘，直接一个公主抱把人抬了起来。

“你干什么？”Jared的特殊技能似乎就是给人带来无穷无尽的惊讶，Jensen脸上飞红，Jared却心安理得地抱着他去旁边的一个躺着的士兵身边坐下，露出八颗牙齿的笑容，说：“我在帮你治病，Jen！”

“你、你……”Jensen组织了一下语言，还是说不出话来，只能忿忿地表示：“你从来就不听我的话。”不管是在当宠物，还是在当伴侣的时候。

Jared做了个鬼脸，瞎说，他明明很听Jensen的话。

旁边等着看诊的士兵捂住了眼睛，感觉自己受到了莫大的伤害。

被Jared这么一闹，Jensen给士兵们看病的过程中都显得有些尴尬，大家揶揄的眼神十分考验他的心理承受能力。忙活到半夜，终于紧急处理完毕，Jared迫不及待地抱着Jensen走到一个空旷的地带，坐在石坎上满足地叹息，“Jen，没有失去你真是太好了。”

Jensen想说自己也很开心，但看着星光下Jared孩子般灿笑的脸，他内心一动，侧头轻轻地亲了一下他的侧脸。Jared像被电到一般往旁边一弹，惊喜地捂着自己的脸，“Jensen，你居然偷亲我！”

Jensen还没来得及说话，Jared就得寸进尺地凑过来，熊抱住他，耍赖说：“再亲两下，Jen，Jen……”

Jensen嫌弃地试图推开他的脑袋，但某人的战斗力实在太强，他推也推不开，只能被占尽便宜。

漫天星辉，山峦寂静。

-TBC-

其实我觉得这里都可以打完结啦，但还有很多事情没交代，你们的肉汤也还……所以再写一章~


	28. Chapter 28

28

Jensen在地震区当了两天救援医生，当CIA和军方的人全部到达以后，Jared在Misha的示意下火速带Jensen坐直升机离开了。飞行员和前来接应的分公司员工Miss.Lee时不时偷瞟一眼Jensen，眼中带着不加掩饰的好奇。

虽然平时在医院里常常不苟言笑，但Jensen一到普通的场合遇到陌生人，就会变得有点害羞。他微红的脸颊让人看了有种化身禽兽的冲动，Lee不自觉地吞了口沫，这个细微的动作被Jared察觉到，顿时气得不行。Jensen就是有本事让不相干的人都被他迷住，要守护好这块无价之宝，可真是不容易。

Jared一把揽住Jensen的肩，警惕地往Lee的方向看了看，划领地的举动让在场的人仿佛看见了他头顶上具现化的兽耳。Jensen两只手臂都被箍得紧紧的，他想了想，最终没出息地放弃了挣脱。反正差点就见不到面了，让他抱抱也没什么损失。

但Jared心里想的可不只是抱抱那么简单，他盼来盼去终于盼到飞机降落在公司顶楼的停机坪。一踏上纽约的土地，Jared就迫不及待地拉着Jensen回家，准备来个爽！

开门的那一刻，客厅里热闹的景象让Jared瞬间愣住。他的爸爸妈妈正和Ackles夫妇说话，两家之间的气氛居然比他们结婚的时候还和谐。Mac和Meg正捏着Thomas的脸玩，这个以前对Jensen依赖得要命的小孩虽然已经上大学，皮肤却嫩嫩的，像个小包子一样让女孩们爱不释手。Joshua第一个注意到他们的归来，惊喜地叫了一声，快步走到门前，大力抱住了自家弟弟。

“Jen，你让我们担心死了。你都不知道爸妈接到Padalecki夫人的电话时有多紧张！”

Jared朝岳父岳母露出讨好的狗狗笑容，他能想到动用过Padalecki家的势力找人后，会惊动自家父母，却没想到他们直接知会了Jensen的家人。地震这样可怕的事情，双方父母都放心不下来，齐齐奔赴纽约，想等他们回来后第一时间确认他们的安全。

Alan Ackles仔细打量了一会儿，发现自家儿子和Jared的相处和上次所见完全不同。他一年前匆匆来给Jared动过手术，当时后者还昏迷不醒，Jensen对他也只是情理上的关心。可现在，他明显能感觉到两人之间亲昵的气氛。Alan很久没看到二儿子这么快乐的表情，惊讶之下有些说不出话来。

倒是Donna不住地问候劫后余生的两人，Jensen平安比什么都重要，这个时候Donna才不会自寻烦恼地纠结性向的问题。

Thomas不爽地瞪着这个忽然冒出来把Jensen抢走的人，结果被Jared老实不客气地塞过两只小奶猫，“你好，Thomas，这是Sam和Dean，Jensen的爱猫，你如果照顾不好它们，Jensen会生气的。”

Jensen被长辈包围着自顾不暇，也没看见Thomas被Jared气得牙痒痒的模样。Jared成功报了当狗狗时被小瞧的仇，心想在他变回来以后，这个小屁孩还不是得乖乖当弟弟。

另一边的Jensen讲了好半天的尼泊尔经历，口干舌燥地喝了杯水，Sherry见他面色疲惫，又看见自家儿子眼巴巴的可怜模样，笑吟吟地说：“你们也累了，好好休息，我们出去买点东西，晚上给你们做好吃的。”

Jared在心里给妈妈比了个大拇指，问出他想知道的唯一一个问题：“Mom，怎么没看见Felicia？Cliff应该把她送到德州了才对，你们错过了吗？”

“噢，那个女孩。”Sherry点点头，“我们见过了。但她后来被一位叫Mark Sheppard的先生带走了。”

“什么？Cliff难道没有说过，我们得保护这个女孩吗？”Jared猛地站起来，一时想不出该怎么把人抢回来。

Sherry摇头，“我知道你指的是什么，但Felicia是自愿和Sheppard先生离开的。据说那位先生给她提供了一份待遇优厚的工作，她还让我替她谢谢你的照顾。”

Jared和Jensen听完这话都感到一阵头晕，他们可不想再有什么特工朋友了。

在发生这次意外的事件以前，两人才刚刚把两间卧室的东西搬得差不多，连睡都没来得及睡一觉，便分开了。Jared一进卧室门就把Jensen按在门上激烈地吻了一通，Jensen手脚发软，抓着Jared的手臂，浑身战栗。

不得不说，他这个幼稚金毛犬丈夫有令人羡慕的身体条件和强烈的荷尔蒙压制。Jensen气喘吁吁地推开Jared，绕过他，往前面的大床扑过去。Jared从他趴着的身后伏上来，手潜入衬衫下摆暧昧地摩挲，热气喷洒在Jensen的脖颈上。Jensen本来疲惫得要命，但被Jared一挑逗又莫名地情动，下身渴求地立起。

“就一次。”这话说出来Jensen自己都不信，他懊恼地一个翻身，把Jared顺势压在身下，生气地堵住他的嘴唇。Jared闷声轻笑，手指沿着Jensen的腰线往上，撩拨似的缓缓脱下他的衬衫。

Jensen的手胡乱地拉扯Jared的裤子，拉链被除下时，Jared吃痛地叫了一声，腿主动屈伸，把自己剥干净，上身靠在柔软的靠枕上，圈住乱动的Jensen。

“你是要我死在你身上吗，Jen？”Jared一下一下地抬着臀部，挺立的阴茎来回在Jensen的臀缝里挑逗。Jensen的五指伸进他棕色的头发里，轻轻揉动，从头皮上传来的酥麻感让Jared的阴茎越发兴奋起来。他偏过身拿到床头柜上的润滑剂，拨开盖子刚想挤一点，手却忽然被Jensen拍开。

“笨手笨脚的大狗，不知道要弄到什么时候，让我来。”Jensen带着骄傲的话语让Jared在受到蛊惑的同时又对他的熟练恨得牙痒痒。

Jensen打定主意要让这只笨狗好好看看他得到了什么好处。

他趴在床上的姿势让人忍不住想吻遍他的全身，当他的手指抚过挺翘的臀部缓缓探入嫩色的穴口时，Jared感觉自己的呼吸在瞬间停滞。Jensen的手指在狭窄的甬道里反剪搅弄，他一只手臂撑在胸前，头埋在被单里发出羞耻的呻吟。紧致的通道因为异物的侵入而条件反射地收缩，乳白色的润滑液顺着臀缝滑过会阴，一滴一滴地浸在床单上。

“Crap！Jensen你这是在谋杀！”Jared以大狗的标准姿势蹭到了Jensen的身上，他们身体交叠的热度足以融化一整块巧克力。Jared的阴茎抵在湿滑的穴口，手指揉弄着Jensen一点点挺立起来的乳尖。

“等等。”

就在Jared即将进入天堂时，Jensen残忍地打断了他。Jared轻咬了一下爱人的肩膀，在他耳畔赌咒发誓：“如果你现在说要去睡觉，我会干到你昏迷不醒，我保证，Jen！”

“Easy，tiger。”Jensen扭头给了他一个安慰的吻，右手一推他的胸膛，舔了舔唇，说：“我还以为你喜欢牛仔体位？”

话音未落，Jared就一个利落的后仰倒下，双手握住Jensen的腰，坚定地说：“我是不会动的，你必须要对我负责，Dr.Ackles！”

Jensen双腿分开，跨坐在Jared身上，手指在他的腹肌上按压，臀部暧昧地轻抬划圈，“那么，Padalecki先生，你的症状是？”

该死的为什么没人在看病的时候投诉过Jensen，他没道理用一种如此色情、如此诱人的方式对病人说话。幸好Jensen在看病的时候会乖乖穿着他的白大褂，而不是像现在这样，皮肤上泛着情欲的潮红，在金色毛发下覆盖的阴茎擦过Jared的腹部，被汗水打湿的臀部划出优美的弧线。

“Dr.Ackles，我被你压住的地方很疼。”Jared摆出标志性的狗狗眼，“我需要被你温暖的内部包裹……”

Jensen被这过于直白的话语挑逗得腿一软，他扶住Jared的阴茎，缓缓地适应这个大家伙侵入他的穴口。Jared看着在自己身上起伏的火辣身体，把一生的定力都用上才忍住不去顶弄。

“Padalecki先生，啊，嗯，你喜欢我的治疗吗？”Jensen在问话的过程中不时泄出一两声满足的呻吟，上下起伏的幅度越来越大，“你喜欢被我包裹吗？”

Jared在迭起的快感中瞥见Jensen把手伸向了翘起的阴茎，他不满地打开他的手，“医生要专心治病。”

Jensen恼怒地看了他一眼，但眼角的红晕和被逼出来的湿润让他的瞪视没有丝毫威力，反而让Jared起了坏心眼，“Dr.Ackles，你的家人可都在楼下呢，如果让他们知道——”

他话说到一半，Jensen故意猛烈地收缩了后穴，Jared只感觉自己的阴茎好像在一瞬间被榨干，险些射了出来。

“Oh，babe，你不能这么棒……”Jared决定给Jensen一点教训尝尝，他紧紧箍住Jensen的腰，挺身猛烈地抽送起来。Jensen在被抬起的一刹那忽然失去支撑力，只能慌张俯身握住Jared的肩膀，与此同时他的阴茎几乎是贴着Jared坚实的腹部摩擦起来。

“Jay，我、我要，呜，嗯啊——”Jensen紧紧抱住Jared，手指在他的后背划出几道鲜红的痕迹，长长地释放出来。Jared在抽插几下之后，也放任自己在Jensen温暖的通道里倾泻而出。

两个人抱在一起，许久没有说话。

“Jen，你像只小猫一样，在我背后抓。是跟Dean学的吗？”

Jensen的头埋在Jared的肩膀上，他不准备从这家伙身上下来了。既然Jared认为他是只猫，他就准备缠住不放了，这一切都是Jared自找的。

察觉到Jensen忽然的依赖，Jared心中柔软一片。他轻抚着Jensen的背脊，低声道：“Jen，我知道这样说很糟糕，但我真的好感谢那些嘲笑过你的人。”

Jensen抬头望着Jared的眼睛，发现他的眼神那样认真，绝不是在开玩笑。

“我花了这么长的时间才遇到你，又花了十几年才和你在一起。你没有被任何人抢走，没有更好的人注意到你的宝贵，真是太好了。”

Jared虔诚地吻了吻Jensen的额头，后者忽然害羞起来，明明刚才play的时候他都还很大胆来着。

“Jay，你就是最好的。”

他们轻轻地、轻轻地吻在了一起，既然时间和空间都无法使他们分离，那么拥有彼此便是再自然不过的事情。

-正文END-


	29. Chapter 29

番外

Jared Padalecki最近陷入了火药星四溅的狂躁状态中。集团的高管们纷纷避而远之，并且自动加班加点检查每一份将要呈上去的报告，以防有什么数据错误会引起老板的火山大爆发。

Rachel第10次确认电话答录机，虽然她觉得这并没有什么作用，Ackles先生绝不会通过这个渠道来联系她的Boss。不过Jared似乎进入了一种穷途末路的疯狂状态，不放过一丝一毫可以收到Jensen消息的机会。

这一切都源于Jensen正在接受主任医师的综合评价考核，忙得焦头烂额。是的，Jared以每天5次以上的平均次数向秘书办公室的人抱怨他的丈夫最近失踪得有多么彻底。

“我早上4点起床都没有看见他！你们猜怎么来着，原来他之前只是回来拿东西，趁我睡着他就走丢了！damn it！”

Jared的喋喋不休并不影响他的工作处理速度，他每天审完文件之后都顶着一张空虚寂寞的脸，站在办公室的落地窗前忧伤地眺望曼哈顿那头的医院。他不是没想过去医院找Jensen，但他的爱人是如此忙碌以至于都没法抽出空来接待他。

而且成为神经外科主任是Jensen的梦想，Jared没办法要求Jensen不要这么努力。下班后，他一个人回到空旷的大房子里，连一声喵呜都听不到。

Sam和Dean那两个家伙，不知道跑到哪里玩了。从尼泊尔回来后，Jared和Jensen很快发现两只小猫压根不需要别人照顾，Dean是一个合格的哥哥，它能把Sam照顾得体型庞大，四肢健壮。所以在两人工作忙碌的状态中，两只小猫基本处于自给自足、自生自灭的状态。

Jared叹了口气，走向一楼的猫窝房间，“Sam，Dean，你们在哪儿，快出来迎接你们可爱的主人。”所以说，在摇尾巴欢迎这方面，还是狗狗比较有优势。Jared很庆幸自己当初变成了一只金毛，可以给Jensen这么多年爱的蹭蹭。

走近半掩的门时，Jared忽然听到一些不同寻常的声音。那样的喵喵声跟Sam和Dean平时的风格都不相似，那种甜腻的、时不时拔高的喵喵声，更像是猫咪交欢时候的呻吟。

不要质疑Jared的判断，作为一个当了十年动物的人，他在这方面可是有专业的阅历。

该不会是Sam或者Dean带了母猫回来鬼混吧？

Jared担心两只小猫的身体健康，急忙推门进去看，谁知却看见一幅难以想象的画面。只见体型偏小的Dean双爪前伸趴在地上，猫脸皱成一团，粉红色的舌尖伸出，忘情地喘息着。而长得很大只的Sam则用前爪扒紧Dean的腰，伏在它身上卖力地嘿咻着。

Jared退后一步，揉揉眼睛摇摇头，再走回去定睛一看。

没错，这两只可恶的小猫的确在干那档子事！

Jared不认为自己的记忆出现了问题，Jim明明说过它们俩是兄弟关系，而且Dean还是哥哥。目瞪口呆地看了一会儿，Jared忽然察觉到Sam正偏过头来看他，榛绿的猫眼睛里全是蔑视的神色。

什么鬼！性生活幸福了不起吗？自己曾经也很幸福的！

Jared烦躁地挠了挠头发，忽然听见Dean一声明显拔高的呻吟，看见了Sam越来越快的动作。他再也看不下去，急匆匆地夺门而出，扑到沙发上捞起手机，给Jensen拨了个电话。

“Jen，我打赌你不信我刚才看见了什么，Sam和Dean那两个坏家伙——”

“Jay，我马上要进手术室了，有什么事等我回家再说，好么？”

Jared还没来得及回答，通话便嘀地断掉了。他呆呆地看了会儿手机屏幕，然后沮丧地把脸埋进靠枕里。

从手术室出来的那一刻起，Jensen就开始后悔了。不知道是不是因为继承了Ackles家的血统，他在进入手术状态以后就很难抽离出来。一想到刚才那么干脆地挂了Jared的电话，Jensen就不由得担心他会不会受刺激做出什么不理智的事情来。

嘱咐Alona帮忙观察手术后的病人，Jensen匆匆赶回家里，一进门就看见背弓得老高，匍匐在沙发上的Jared，活像一只沙地上的鸵鸟。Jensen打开灯，走过去一下一下地轻抚Jared宽厚的脊背，“大狗狗，不要在这里当鸵鸟，憋到你我也会心疼的。”

“你根本就不心疼我！”Jared猛地抬头控诉道。他的脸上被靠枕压出一道印记，挺翘的鼻梁上也有小小的一杠，看上去十分滑稽。Jensen忍住笑，俯身在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，低声说：“我是心疼你的。刚才从手术室出来就后悔了，你知道我的毛病。你看，我不是立刻赶过来了吗？”

Jensen的眼睛里盛满亮光，Jared每次被他这么注视着，都有种自己抵得上全世界的错觉。放任自己在Jensen的眼神中融化了一会儿，Jared忽然跳了起来，想到今天的大发现，“Jen，你知道吗，我今天看见Sam和Dean在交配！”

“Oh，dear，你说的是Sam和Dean？我们的小猫？”Jensen因为Jared这么快就忘仇而暗自好笑，也许是两只小猫做爱的场景给他的冲击力太大，所以他也顾不得向自己讨债。事实上，Jensen先前就发现过蛛丝马迹。在两只小猫渐渐长大以后，总是保护弟弟的哥哥似乎常常被惹恼，两只猫咪在别墅区称王称霸，Sam会挡住一切妄图接近Dean的母猫，呲着牙让它们离远一点。

平时散步的时候，Jared的一双眼睛都放在Jensen身上，自然没有注意到这些，不过Jensen倒是看得很清楚。只不过亲眼看见两只兄弟猫咪嘿咻，果然还是会给品种不同的大金毛留下心理阴影吧？

Jared看Jensen不为所动，顿时气愤不已。搞半天只有他一个人在这里被两只恩爱的兄弟猫咪虐得体无完肤，Jensen一点感觉都没有。在一声惊呼中，Jared托着Jensen的臀部把他抱起来，两条罗圈的腿顺势缠到他的腰上。尽管明天还有考核，但Jensen仍然决定放纵一把，毕竟狗狗是需要哄的。

Jared抱着他的大宝贝往楼上走，到中途时忽然改变主意，直接把人压到了楼梯上，就在两人裤子都脱了准备就地来一发的时候，楼梯旁的房间里忽然传来甜腻的喵呜声。

Jensen往下移的手一僵，终于意识到Jared刚才在生什么气。

“它们的发情期到了，aha？”

两人尴尬地对望几秒，愤怒进击的Jared直接扛起Jensen，大声宣告：“我们有两层楼！和猫咪在同一栋房子里做爱不算什么！”

事实上，两个大男人上楼时激烈碰撞的响声也影响到了在猫窝里应对发情期的猫咪。Dean像烙饼一样被翻了个面，柔软的肚皮弹了弹。他是一只柔软的猫咪，可这并不意味着他可以被自家弟弟随意摆弄，而且当着主人的面公然被操。

可是猫咪的身体……好吧，别的动物可能也有发情期，但它们不会像猫咪这样，发出这种和硬汉气质八竿子打不着的声音。而他的猫咪弟弟只是边挺腰边傻笑着，好像被那个愚蠢的Jared传染了一样，不停地喵着“Dean你好漂亮”“Dean你好软”“Dean你的眼睛真好看”之类的没有一点营养的情话。

Dean不知道他们是怎么搞上的，他觉得自己上辈子可能是个人，还是很厉害的那种，拯救世界拯救地球。Sam当然也是他的弟弟，他们当然也搞到一起啦，说不定这就是为什么一到第一个发情期，他们就迫不及待地滚成了一团。

而现在，Sam绝对是猫咪中的战斗机。Dean不知道这是怎么回事，好像一到发情期的时候，他们会越干越长，起初得到满足后可以消停个四五小时，到后来间隔的时间竟然越来越短。尤其是Sam，几乎不到两个小时，他就会喵嗷着扑过来。

Dean很饿，他决心这回满足了小Sammy以后要溜到厨房去吃点东西。所以几乎是在释放出来的同时，Dean就拖着酥酥软软的身体往厨房里晃，Sam则坚持不懈地跟在他屁股后面。

Jensen是个好主人，他总会在流理台上准备好给猫咪的零食。Dean现在已经能够轻盈地跳上台面，享用主人的善意。但比起食物来，Sam好像对他的屁股更感兴趣，不停地舔来舔去。

Dean保持着生无可恋脸吃完零食，刚想往台下跳，忽然听见某人愤怒的吼叫——

“你们俩有完没完！”

喔，是笨蛋Jared。Dean抬眼轻蔑地扫过他，属性为金毛的男人身上有点点红色的印记，不过这还不及被他背在身上的Jensen的十分之一。Jared总是把Jensen折腾得很惨，这回一定是把Jensen整得很饿，到厨房里觅食来了，没想到会狭路相逢。

“Jay，我没力气帮你跟猫咪们吵架，快拿面包……”

Jensen在情事以后的声音总是软软糯糯的，让人忍不住想欺负他。有Jensen在自己背上，Jared的不满全都变成柔情蜜意，一会儿问Jensen要不要吃点热食，一会儿又问他想不想喝浓汤。

Sam跟着Dean跳下流理台，在他屁股后面小声地喵喵：“喵Dean，Jensen的眼睛和你好像喵，声音也很像喵，都很可爱喵。”

Dean忽然气不打一处来，Sam这个白眼狼，稍微看了两眼Jensen的裸体就叛变了。什么叫声音都很可爱，喵喵声和人说话的声音能一样吗？

他把屁股转了个方向，两只绿眼睛幽怨地瞪着Sam。

Sam意识到自己可能喵错了话，讨好地舔了舔Dean的耳朵，“喵Dean，我只喜欢你喵，爱你喵。”

Dean哼唧一声，慢悠悠地抬起柔软的身体，往厨房外面走。Sam忙不迭地小跑跟上，有点委屈地想，他的哥哥是个傲娇，嘴里喵着不给干，其实可小心眼。

不过即使这样，Sam也觉得自家哥哥是最可爱的，软软的，萌萌的，他一刻都舍不得离开他的哥哥。两个主人也很不错，特别是Jensen。嘘，这可不能让Dean听见啦。

-END-


End file.
